The Mistakes People Make
by Mandy M Dee
Summary: One thing is for sure.Everyone makes mistakes. How will they all deal? With Secrets. Lies. Tears. And much more..hmm COMPLETE BABBY!
1. How can this be true?

"The Mistakes People Make"

What would happen if Keith survived when Dan shot him on that horrible day? Dan would have to go into hiding. The truth about the fire is revealed. Everyone must cope with the fact that dan is still out there, and he tried to kill Keith. what will happen, what will dan do? How will everyone deal with such disastrous news?

So basically everything happened how it normally did, except for the fact when Keith was found he was alive.

_Italics are flashbacks_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why are they taking so long." Lucas asked, he was pacing up and down the hallway for the past half and hour.

"They will be done soon, Keith is tough Lucas." Haley tried to calm him down.

"Yeah Lucas, you know that." Nathan tried as well.

Lucas felt so weak. How could this of happened. How could he of let it happen. He was right there, and he left him. Left him in a deserted school with Jimmy, and that gun.

Lucas looked over and saw his mom, tears were streaming down her face and she was praying.

"Mom." He walked over to her.

She looked up and grabbed his hands and kissed them.

"Mom, I'm sorry." he started to say his eyes starting to fill with tears.

Karen looked at him and just hugged him. She continued to cry harder.

"Poor Karen." Haley said looking at Nathan. "This is so horrible Nathan."

"Yeah, this whole day has been nothing but a nightmare." he looked down and Haley and could see the fear hidden deep inside her eyes.

_Haley clung_ _on to Nathan after hearing the first shot._

"_Oh my god." Mouth cried out_

_Nathan held onto Haley tight and Nathan could feel his shirt soaking through with warm tears._

"_Nathan what if that's Lucas." Haley cried even harder._

"_Haley please, you can't think like that okay?" _

_Nathan couldn't believe it, how could he of forgotten about Lucas? He was so worried about himself, about Haley, that he completely forgot about Lucas._

_That's when the second shot went off._

"_Oh my god" Rachel yelled. "What the hell is going on."_

_They all waited in there for about another hour, to afraid to move, to afraid of what was going to happen. When the door opened, and they felt such a sigh of relief, they saw the police._

"Who is here for Keith Scott." a doctor walked out.

Karen immediately jumped up, " We are. Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor looked around at all the unhappy faces. "Well he lost a lot of blood, and for that we almost lost him."

"Almost?" Karen asked

"Yes, almost. Mr. Scott is a fighter, and he certainly didn't want to die here today. He will be okay, with a lot of rest and physical therapy."

"Oh thank god." Karen cried out turning around and hugging Lucas. "Thank god."

_Lucas was holding Brooke and watched Peyton's ambulance until it was completely out of sight._

"_I really hope she is okay." Brooke told him._

_Lucas shook his head in agreement, "she will be."_

_They were all looking around when they herd some of the police start to yell._

"_A gun shot went off, a gun shot went off!" one yelled._

" _Why they hell are you all just sitting around," the chief yelled._

_Karen was looking around, "where the hell is Keith?"_

"_NO." Lucas whispered. He immediately thought about Keith, of his last words to him. How could he tell his mom that he was inside the school, where a gunshot had just went off._

_It was then when they herd the second gun shot go off. It looked like all hell broke loose. There was yelling, crying, and the police started to enter carefully._

"_Mrs. Roe?" An officer who she had been talking earlier came up to her._

"_Yes?" _

"_I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you are going to have to go to the hospital."_

"_What why?" she started to cry._

"_Keith is being transmitted there right now, he was shot ."_

Karen thought about that over and over again. She didn't even know he was in there, into that hell house and now he was lying a few feet away with a gun shot wound.

Brooke walked through the halls and met up with Lucas, Karen, Haley and Nathan.

"Hey you." she said to Lucas.

"He is going to be okay." he immediately told her.

"Oh thank god." she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.. "Peyton is going to be okay too. Her dad just got here so I figured I would give them some time together."

"Oh good, I was really afraid about her. She lost a lot of blood Brooke."

Brooke nodded. "You saved her Lucas."

Lucas held her tightly and took a deep breathe, all of this was just to much for him.

Haley fell asleep on Nathan's shoulder and he was about to fall asleep when the doctor walked up again. He had a bad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lucas immediately asked.

"You're not going to be able to see Mr. Scott for a while."

"What why?" Lucas stood up.

" The police have to ask him some questions."

"About Jimmy? And what happened?" Karen asked.

"Mrs. Roe things are more complicated then we thought they were."

"Like?"

" Mr. Scott woke up and he said something, that is rather disturbing."

"What? What did he say?" Karen started to yell.

" Keith says Jimmy didn't shoot him Mrs. Scott."

Everyone looked around confused, Karen started to get even more angry.

"What the hell do you mean. Then who did he say did shot him?"

The doctor took a deep breathe. "Dan Scott."


	2. Questions Asked

Karen stood there, she was so emotionally drained from standing outside that school, where her son was trapped, to waiting inside that hospital to find out if her fiancee was going to be killed or not, and now here that the father of her child might have been to one to shoot him.

"What the hell do you mean Dan Scott." Nathan spoke before anyone. By this time everyone was on their feet.

"I'm just telling you what Keith said, I'll let you know more after the police talk to him." the doctor turned around and walked away.

Everyone stood there, not knowing what to say. This couldn't be happening, it just..it couldn't.

"Mom." Lucas went to his mother, she was crying. "Mom come on sit down please."

"This can't be...its not.." Karen couldn't even talk straight.

Haley turned around to say something to Nathan but he was in the corner on his phone.

"Dad, this is Nathan, as soon as you get this call me,"

Nathan just stood there, looking out the window and took a deep breathe.

"You okay?" Haley asked him from behind.

"Do you think I'm okay? I just found out that my dad just shot my uncle,"

"Nathan, I..I am so sorry, but I'm sure we'll all work through this. We'll figure this out."

Nathan looked at her, Haley looked at him, she could see how much this was bothering him.

"Thank you Haley." he pulled her in and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, this is just a lot to digest."

"Tell me about it."

They went and sat back down and Karen was not crying anymore, but was just sitting there, in shock.

" I'm sorry Lucas." Brooke grabbed his hand.

"This is insane. It just can't be true Brooke. I was there, I saw him right before I left, I was in those hallways, and...I didn't see Dan, I didn't see anybody."

Brooke was about to respond when a older male voice interrupted her.

"Is there a Lucas Scott here?" a man who looked to be around in his 40's, you could defiantly tell he was a detective.

"Yeah that's me." Lucas said standing up.

"I'm going to have to talk to you."

"What why?" Karen immediately said.

"Relax ma'am, we have one of our guys talking to Keith Scott, we would like to talk to everyone who could of maybe of seen anything, and since Lucas was the last to see Jimmy Edwards alive, besides Keith and possibly Dan, that is, he will be questioned first. And then," he looked down at his paper work, while everyone was just looking at him, " Oh yes here it is, and we will need to talk to a Haley and Nathan Scott, I believe I was told these were the only people in the school that are in this waiting room, correct?"

"Jimmy's dead?" Lucas asked out loud, not even looking at the man, he was staring down at the ground.

"Oh god, you didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Lucas I'm sorry." Brooke immediately told.

"I'm fine," he mumbled and got up and followed the guy, not even looking at anyone.

"I..I can't believe Jimmy is dead." Haley told Brooke. "Oh god this is so horrible."

Lucas followed the man into a room where he took a seat.

"Lucas can I get you anything, juice, soda, water?" the man asked kindly.

"I'm fine."

"Okay lets start then."

"Fine."

The questions were a bit annoying Lucas thought, they just wanted to know why he went in and what did he see. He answered them all short and abruptly, he just wanted to go home.

"Okay Lucas, only a few more questions and we'll be done, I promise."

"Okay,"

"Why did you leave?"

Lucas looked up, confused at his answer. "What?"

"The school I mean, why did you leave, why did you get to leave and not your uncle?"

"I..I was holding Peyton, and she was bleeding really bad. Keith told me too. Jimmy just let me."

"Mmhmm," the man said.

"What?" Lucas snapped.

"Listen, I know this is a hard time for you but I'm just trying to make sense of this all."

"What you think I had something to do with this?"

"Well kid, you have to think from my point of view. You run into a school with a gun. You get to leave, unharmed with no problem. Then before you know it, two people are shot, one is dead."

"This is bullshit." Lucas told him.

"Do you think I honestly would of left if I knew my uncle would of been shot? Do you honestly think I could ever want that? Keith is like a father to me, I wish none of this could of happened. This is all bullshit,"

"Hey calm down kid, I have to cover all grounds, make sure we can get to the bottom of this. Sorry to upset you, you're done, I have no more questions for you."

Lucas got up angrily and started to walk to the door when he stopped and turned around.

"Did Dan shoot Keith too?"

The officer looked at him and shook his head. "No, Jimmy Edwards shot himself."

Lucas felt such a wave of guilt. His old friend, just killed himself only a few hours ahgo, he was gone and never coming back.

**Okay sorry boring chapter? Don't worry I promise I have some good stuff coming up :) its gonna get goood, promise! Please read and review!**


	3. Tempers Flaring

"I told you already, I didn't see anything!" Nathan snapped at the detective.

"Hey, im just asking kid."

"Yeah, you asked about ten different times."

"Why are you getting so mad, do you have anything to hide?"

Nathan looked at him with such disgust.

"Are you serious?" Nathan yelled. "What the hell kind of man are you, do you realize what we went through today? We were hostage, you're a freaking detective so I'm guessing you know what that means. We had a gun pointed in our faces, being threatened that we would be shot. Then to find out my dad tried to kill my uncle. And now your asking me this? You're an asshole man, a real asshole."

The man just looked at Nathan, like he was studying him. " You can go now, were done hear."

"Lucas, Lucas wake up."

Lucas slowly opened his eyes, he didn't feel himself fall asleep. He was so tired and so emotionally drained from that day he couldn't help but doze off.

"Lucas , he wants to see you." Karen told him.

"How long was I out?"

"An hour or so,"

Lucas got up and saw Haley, Nathan , and Brooke still sitting there. Brooke and Haley however she and Brooke were sleeping. Nathan was in the middle, staring off into space.

"Nathan, you okay?" Lucas broke his trance.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Are you coming?"

"I..I don't know man."

Lucas looked at Nathan, it was obvious about how much this was bothering him.

"Come on." Lucas helped Nathan getup without waking Haley.

- -

Lucas walked in and his heart dropped. There was Keith, he looked so weak, so tired. He had bags under his eyes. He looked at his gunshot wound. It was so close to the heart, Lucas just thought about what if..what if Keith had died.

"Hey" Keith said weakly breaking off Lucas's concentration.

"Keith, how are you." Nathan asked right away.

"As best as I can be, considering the day I've had." Keith tried to make them smile.

"Did Dan really do it?" Lucas asked.

"Boys, I guess you should hear the whole thing from me , before anyone else."

Lucas and Nathan both took a seat at the side of his bed and listened, scared of what Keith was going to say.

"The fire.. The fire at Dan Scott Motors, Dan thinks, That I... um... That I did it. That I tired to kill him. He accused me and I told him it wasn't true but I guess he doesn't believe me."

"What." Nathan said in disbelief. He just thought about his last talk with his mom, with her admitting that she did it, she tried to kill Dan, and now Keith was lying in a hospital bed because of it.

"Where is Dan now?" Lucas asked. He wasn't saying much. He just filled up with anger and hate.

"I don't know."

"Keith, you don't deserve this." Nathan told him.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry visiting time is over."

Nathan and Lucas said goodbye to Keith and walked out of the room. Lucas was heading back to Haley and Brooke, and Karen went into Keith's room to say goodnight. Lucas saw Nathan go the wrong way.

"Nathan,"

Nathan didn't stop, he didn't even answer, he just kept walking.

"Nathan." Lucas called again. Following his brother, Nathan went to the doors and went outside.

"I need some air." He mumbled.

"Nathan, man, I'm sorry."

"Keith didn't try to kill Dan." Nathan told him.

Lucas looked up at Nathan, "I know."

"No, Lucas I'm serious, it wasn't Keith. It was my mom." Nathan blurted out. He didn't mean it, he just let it slip out, but to Nathan's surprise Lucas didn't seem shocked at all

Lucas just looked away.

"What?" Nathan asked him wondering why he wasn't shocked at what he just told him.

"Its just.."

"What Lucas, what is it!"

"I knew."

Nathan just stared in disbelief and confusion. Lucas was about to start explaining when Nathan cut him off.

"So you knew that my mom, was the one to try and murder my dad, and you just kept it quiet?"

Lucas was surprised at Nathan's outburst.

"No, Nate its not like that its just.."

"Just what?"

"Complicated."

Nathan looked at Lucas, and before starting another argument just turned around, slammed the doors open hard, and walked inside.

"Nathan!" Lucas called.

"Dammit!" Lucas whispered to himself.

Nathan went in to go get Haley, her and Brooke were awake, talking waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked her.

Haley could see that Nathan was pissed off about something.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked him.

"Out there." he mumbled. "I can give you a ride if you want,"

"No, its okay I'll go meet Luke. Thanks though."

Nathan nodded and him and Haley went off and Brooke found Lucas. He was sitting on a curb with his head in his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong." she asked kindly.

"Oh nothing out of the normal, I screwed up..again."

"Luke, what happened."

Lucas turned to Brooke, he had tried to keep his calm all day, he was so emotionally stressed and angry at what was happening, but he kept it all bottled up that day. His hands were trembling.

"Brooke, I feel...I feel like this is my fault."

"Why, Lucas you didn't do anything."

"That's just it Brooke, I didn't do anything. I just sat there, I just left, I could of... done something..anything." Lucas started to yell.

"Lucas, you were carrying Peyton, she was bleeding. You had to get out of there, you couldn't of known what would of happened."

"I didn't even see Dan in there." Lucas started to choke up. "Brooke, everything is so messed up right now."

Brooke looked at him and could see the tears building up in his eyes, she didn't know what to say, instead she grabbed him close and let him cry on her shoulder.

- - - - - - - - -

"So you want to talk about it." Haley asked Nathan when they were sitting on her couch.

"Talk about what Hales?"

"What you and Lucas fought about."

Nathan looked at her and took a deep breathe.

"Nothing important, just.. We were just both really tense about today and all"

"Oh, okay" Haley started. " I mean you two fighting right now isn't the best timing, with everything going on. I mean your mom is coming home, dealing with Dan, and Karen and Keith are really going to need all of us."

Nathan nodded and kissed her forehead. He knew she was right, and tomorrow he really wanted to talk with Lucas, he had so many questions. He was just afraid to talk to him tonight, because he was so angry, so hurt he didn't want to freak out on him and make the situation worse.

Then he thought about his mom, what he was going to say to her. He was so mad at her, he blamed her. How the hell could she of done what she did. All she had to do was leave him, that's all. Just pack up and go. But no. His mom couldn't, he thought of her as a coward. He just took another deep breathe and leaned his head on Haley's head and just tried to relax.


	4. Who can be blamed

" Police are searching for Dan Scott, we in Tree Hill know him as Mayor Dan Scott. In the Tree Hill high school shooting he was believed to of shot Keith Scott, his brother. Police say they have a warrant for his arrest, however Dan is missing since that day and still no where to be found. If you have any information.."

Dan turned off the tv. He just sat there, looking around the crappy room he was in. He rented out a place the night he shot Keith, when he realized he was alive and what he just did, he knew he had to get out. It was late when he rented it, so the old man who let him rent it didn't really see his face. Dan wasn't worried about being turned in because of that, and because he gave a fake name.

He laid on his bed and just thought about everything that was happening. It didn't seem real.. It felt like he was living someone else's life. Just a few short hours ago his life was great, now he was wanted for attempted murder He turned over and saw the picture of Nathan and Lucas he had. It was just after a game they had won, they were slapping each others hands, telling each other what a great job they did, when one of the girls from the school paper asked for their picture. Nathan was holding the ball, and Lucas had a thumbs up, acting silly, and Nathan was laughing. He thought about the past year or so. How close Lucas and Nathan had gotten. He grabbed the picture and continued to stare at it.

"Don't worry boys, we'll all be happy someday." he whispered.

"Mom!" Lucas groaned. "Mom, can you please get that!"

The phone kept ringing and Lucas couldn't sleep through the annoying ringing anymore. He forced himself out of bed and walked to the kitchen where there was a note on the fridge.

**Lucas,**

**Didn't want to wake you. Went to the hospital, call if you need me.**

**Love Mom.**

Lucas sighed, his mom and him haven't really talked since Keith was brought to the hospital. She seemed mad at him and when he tried to talk to her she just brushed it off or gave him short answers.

"Hello." Lucas mumbled answering the phone.

"Dude, you sound like shit."

"Nathan?" Lucas surprised to hear his brother on the other end of the phone.

"Why are you calling my house phone?"

"Because I called your cell about fifteen times and you didn't answer that.

Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, I was on a run and I wound up at your house."

"You..um., your at my house?" Lucas asked.

"At the door by your room"

Lucas walked in his room letting Nathan in, Nathan walked in all sweaty from jogging and he sat in Lucas's computer chair and Lucas sat on the edge of his bed.

"So.." Lucas started.

"I can't sleep. At all."

"Yeah I didn't sleep much either." Lucas told him.

"It seems so surreal Lucas. I mean if you think about it, like really think about it. Our Dad tried to commit murder, on our uncle!" Nathan started to chuckle. "I thought our family couldn't get any more screwed up."

Lucas looked up at him, " Listen Nathan about yesterday."

"Yeah," Nathan cut in.

"I should of told you, I know but it was really complicated, I was trying to protect her."

"I am really confused on how you know, I only thought she told me."

Lucas took a deep breathe and knew he had to tell Nathan the whole story.

"I kinda, pulled Dan out of the fire Nathan."

"What!" Nathan yelled. "How..you.. Huh?"

"Yeah" Lucas laughed. " I was walking by and I saw it on fire, I ran up to it when I saw Deb, walking out and get into her car and go. I didn't even think Nate, I just ran in and pulled him out. I didn't want to cops to see me, so I just took off."

"Wow, does Dan know you did that." Nathan asked him.

"He thought I was the one to kill him. He confronted me and kinda um, chocked me and until I told him the truth."

"He did what!"

"Yeah, it was pretty screwed up."

"Wow, sorry man." Nathan said, feeling guilty for being mad at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you, it's just, Dan warned me to keep it a secret.. And I don't know why I listened. I should of told you."

Nathan didn't say anything, he was just thinking about all that his brother just told him.

"I confronted Deb actually." Lucas spoke up.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I told her I knew and that there was evidence, I wanted to her to be okay Nathan."

"That's when she left?"

"Yeah."

"This is such bullshit man." Nathan blurted out. "My parents are criminals, my uncle is laying in a hospital bed, and yesterday I just had a gun in my face being threatened. What a great senior year."

Lucas was silent, agreeing with everything Nathan was saying.

"Do you think they'll find him Lucas?" Nathan mumbled.

Lucas just shook his head. "I don't know."

The boys both sighed.

"This is going to be a hard time for all of us." Lucas told him. " Are we okay?"

"Yeah." Nathan got up pounding his brother hand. "Like you said, this is going to be a hard time for us, we gotta stick together. Besides Haley and Keith, we are the only normal Scotts left."

Lucas laughed a little and pulled his brother in and gave him a hug. " I'll see you later little brother."

"Yeah, you too." Nathan walked out and jogged to his house, the big empty house, which he was going to be living at all alone.

- - - - - - -

Lucas was sitting at the table eating a grilled cheese sandwich when his mom walked in.

"Hey mom, how's Keith." he asked softly.

"Fine. He'll be coming home from the hospital within the next couple of days, they just want to double check everything."

"That's good, I think I'll stop by and see him later."

Karen quickly looked at Lucas. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

Lucas was a little taken back. "What? Why not."

"Lucas, Keith needs rest, he has had a pretty hard time. Being shot by his own brother for a false reason,."

Lucas looked away, getting angry his mom wouldn't let him see Keith.

"Plus it's the fact that he wasn't even trapped in the school, but he ran inside and wound up almost killed for it."

Lucas looked at his mom, who had her back turned towards him, she was doing the dishes.

"Mom," Lucas started.

"You weren't in there either Lucas." she yelled. "You were fine and safe and ran inside. Why would you do that! What is wrong with you! Because of you, Keith was shot. Because of you this is all happening. Do you realize that?"

Lucas was silent, he had tears building up inside, he was also growing angry and didn't even mean to burst out.

"My fault!" he laughed. "Yeah figures you would try and blame me for this."

"What the hell does that mean Lucas." she snapped.

"You are trying to blame me for this, but you know what mom I blame you. It's your fault Dan even thought Keith tried to kill him, I mean if you would of just given Keith the time of day you guys would probably of been together and Dan wouldn't of hired Jules right? But no. But you know what mom. Keith and Jules fell in love, and they were going to get married, Dan was going to drop everything him and Jules had planned, and then YOU and to make Keith get his heartbroken once again. And Keith found out it was Dan who set him up. If you would of kept your mouth shut then Keith would have no reason to even think of killing Dan, and Dan would of just left him alone. Keith would be sitting next to us right now instead of lying in a hospital bed."

"Lucas." his mom tried to break in. However Lucas couldn't stop, he was so mad and couldn't stop yelling at his mother.

"No mom, you try and blame this on me because of what I did! If you want to blame anyone, look in the mirror and blame yourself, because its your fault! If you weren't being such a bitch then you would of been with Keith a long time ago, wouldn't you of.."

Karen turned around and slapped him in the face, hard.

"Get out! Get out!" Karen yelled.

"FINE!" Lucas screamed. He got up and opened the door and slammed it shut, causing a picture on the wall to fall down and break.

Karen just fell to her knees and placed her head on the floor and started to cry, she cried and cried just lying there on the kitchen floor.


	5. Seeing Danger

**Thanks for the reviews guys, im loving it. Some people had some questions about Lucas's heart condition. Everything was how it was before the shooting. Haley and Dan know about his heart. Nathan lives alone because Deb is gone and Dan was living at the beach house but now he is hiding because Keith is alive. Any other questions just ask. THANKS! Read and REVIEW!**

Lucas had to cool down, he went for a jog. However that turned into a fast speeding run. He was letting out everything, all his anger. It started to down poor, rain pellets were hitting his eyes causing him to blink a lot and keep wiping away at it. However he just kept going and going until he felt like he could go no more. He finally had to stop, he slowed down and walked around in circles, pacing back and forth. His was shaking and he looked around and realized he was just on a long road, all alone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Lucas let out one loud scream. He fell to the ground and couldn't control himself anymore, he put his head in his hands and cried. He was there for about and hour, just sitting in the rain crying, yelling, and thinking. When a car pulled up.

"You okay kid?" an older man rolled down his window and asked.

Lucas was silent.

"Listen you're going to get sick if you stay here any longer, your lips are already turning blue. I got a place you can stay, about 45 minutes up the road, I can take you there you can spend the night. No Charge. It looks like you've had a bad day."

Lucas looked up and the man could see he had been crying. He got up and went in the car and thanked him. The trip was silent Lucas just looked out the window and waited until they got there.

Dan was folding his clothes and putting them in a bag. Talking out loud to himself.

" I got to explain to them. Why I did it. They'll forgive me, they have to, I mean Keith did live after all."

His concentration was broken when he saw the owner of where he was staying pull up. It was a line of cheap hotel rooms all in a row, where he was staying. Most of them were full, but there were a few left. Dan looked out the window and saw the man get out and talking to someone who got out of the other side, but he couldn't see what they looked like.

"Mary." the owner called. "Get me the key to room number twenty-two."

"Hm, right next to me." Dan told himself.

Dan was about to walk away, when his jaw dropped. The person was going to be sleeping right next to him, was his son. Dan looked at him when he was walking up to the room ,being careful though to not let Lucas see who he was. Wondering why he was here, and what was wrong. He could see his face, that he was crying, and he was soaking wet. The older man gave him some clothes and let him in the room.

This was so insane.

Lucas walked in and looked around. It was nothing pretty but it would do for the night. He knew how angry his mother would be at him, but in a way he was sort of happy. He wanted her to worry, to feel bad. She had actually tried to blame him for this mess. He felt his pants vibrate and pulled out his cell phone. It was Nathan calling. He sighed, not wanting to answer but not wanting his brother to be worried.

"Hello."

"Lucas man where the hell are you, your mom called me five times looking for you."

"Tell her I'm fine, I'll be home in the morning."

"Where are you man."

"We had a big fight Nathan, and I don't really feel like talking, but I'm fine and I'll be home tomorrow. I'll talk to you then, bye."

Nathan stared at his phone, saddened by the sound of his brother. He sounded so hurt, so unreal.

Lucas went to the bathroom, changing out of his damp clothes and just laid back on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

It was around 1:30 and Dan was staring at the wall.

He was debating on what to do. He wanted so desperately to see his son, to talk to him and tell him what happened. That in fact Keith had tried to kill him only months ago. It wasn't Dan's fault, but he had to retaliate somehow.

Dan slowly got up and walked out of his room he looked around, it was totally quiet. He slowly walked to Lucas's room and tried to open the door, however it was locked. Which he thought it would be. He figured that and Dan also had a pocket knife. After playing around with it for about fifteen minutes the door was unlocked and opened slowly.

He immediately looked at the bed, where Lucas was sound asleep.

"I'm lucky you're a deep sleeper." Dan whispered to Lucas, who of course didn't hear him.

Dan turned around and locked the door and closed the blinds. He then pulled a chair up to Lucas's bedside and gently rubbed the hair on his head.

Lucas slowly woke up, he blinked a couple times and fully opened his eyes to see Dan Scotts evil grin smiling back at him.

Lucas was about to scream when Dan put his hand over top of his mouth and held Lucas down with his other hand, and his body weight. Lucas kicked violently trying to get away, he was so afraid of what was going to happen.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dan whispered loudly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Lucas continued to kick and scream, but his screams were muffled, no one could possible hear him.

The harder Lucas kicked and squirmed the harder Dan's grip got. Lucas had no choice but to stop moving because now it was getting harder to breathe his hands on his mouth.

"That's better." Dan whispered in is ear. "I want to explain Lucas. I'm going to pull my hand away from your mouth, are you going to scream?"

Lucas shook his head no.

"okay, I'm trusting you Lucas."

Dan pulled away his hand and Lucas took a deep breathe and quickly scooted up and jumped off the bed and was leaning against the wall.

"What the hell do you want." Lucas asked.

"I think I should explain."

"Explain? Are you kidding, you tried to kill Keith, and now your stalking me, coming in my room and trying to kill me!"

"I would never kill you Lucas, you were just moving to much. And I was trying to hold you down."

Lucas just looked at him, how calm he looked, how much he didn't seem bothered by this at all.

"Listen son, your uncle is not a saint. He deserved what he got, he tried to kill me first you know, in the fire."

Lucas stared at him dead in the eye and shook his head.

"No, your wrong. Keith isn't like that, he isn't a monster, like you."

Dan could feel himself getting angry.

"Keith did not try to kill you, and you shot him Dan, it was a school shooting, a kid died! And you actually had the balls to shoot him."

Dan walked to Lucas.

"You be a good boy alright? Tell Nathan I'll see him soon." Dan smirked.

"You sick son of a bitch. How the hell can you be laughing at a time like this." Lucas lunged at him trying to punch him but Dan was to quick for him, he grabbed Lucas and threw him up on the wall.

"Listen here kid, I did what I did because I had to, and you have to right to judge me. I wish Keith would of died in that school, I wish he was six feet under right now half eaten by worms.

"Screw you!" Lucas screamed.

"Have a good night. I'll see you soon son."

Lucas was about to say something when Dan grabbed a the phone on the desk near the bed and whammed Lucas in the head. Lucas could feel the pain and felt the dizziness and he fell to the floor, unconscious.


	6. Still unhappy

Lucas woke up and grabbed his head. There was some blood on his hands when he looked at them.

"Oh great." he groaned.

He got up, with a severe headache and could see the light outside. He looked at his cell phone and saw it was 12:00. He opened his phone and dialed 911.

Karen woke up at the kitchen table. She had fallen asleep there waiting for Lucas to come home. Nathan told her he wouldn't be home that night, but she couldn't sleep, she felt so awful about the things she said. She started to worry when she saw it was around 12:30. Then the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Scott. This is Chief Shotti from the Wilmington police station. Your son Lucas Scott is at our hospital."

"Oh my god, is he okay."

"He needed about four stitches in his head, but other then that he will be fine."

"What happened?" Karen cried out.

The man took a deep breath and started to explain.

Lucas was sitting at a chair in the waiting room, with an ice pack on his head.

"Lucas!" He herd from behind.

He turned around and saw Haley and Nathan.

"Hey." he said to them.

"Oh my god, your mom called, and she said what happened, and your bleeding, and Dan did that, and oh my god are you okay?" Haley gasped.

"Haley calm down." Lucas had to laugh at her rambling.

She smacked his arm. " It's not funny Lucas." she hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I can't believe this," Nathan went and looked at Lucas's head and sighed.

"Nate, I want you to be careful, he said something about seeing you soon."

Nathan looked up confused. "Yeah I hope he does,"

"Nathan." Haley started.

"No, I want him to Haley, I want him to see the disgust in my face, I want him to know that I hate him. I know I used to say it before, and act like I didn't like him, but I seriously hate him Haley. I hate my dad."

Lucas rubbed Nathan's shoulder. "Sorry Nathan."

"Hey, you are the one that was attacked in that crappy motel thing."

"Why were you there anyway?" Haley asked.

"Oh Lucas." Karen cried from behind. She ran up and hugged him, Lucas didn't hug back.

"Lucas I..." Karen started

"Yeah I know mom, this is my fault too." Lucas snapped.

"Lucas." Karen cried.

"Don't worry mom, no one got hurt but me this time, so there is no need for you to yell at me again." he glared at his mom with such an evil look and turned to Haley and Nathan. "Can you guys give me a ride?"

Karen stood there, digesting all of what Lucas said. She was crying and walked past them and out the doors.

"Lucas you really should.." Haley started but could see the tears in Lucas's eyes and she stopped.

Lucas just followed Nathan and Haley to their car without any of them saying a word to one another. It was a long drive home. Lucas didn't realize how far he ran, and then with that man taking him to that motel, they weren't even in Tree Hill anymore.

Lucas fell asleep on the way home and Haley looked back and Nathan could see how bothered she was with Karen and Lucas fighting like this, she sighed and Nathan grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"It will be fine." He told her softly. She nodded and leaned her head back.

"You know for a cripple you're pretty hot." Brooke came in the room, and Peyton was laying on her bed drawing.

"Shut up." Peyton laughed and three a pillow at her.

"How are you doing P-sawyer?"

"A lot better actually." she started. "How's Lucas.?"

"It's bothering him, he is blaming himself, but I really don't know where he is. I called him yesterday, and this morning but he didn't answer."

"He is probably somewhere with Karen, maybe at the hospital with Keith."

"Yeah. I feel so hopeless though I mean this is such a big thing, and I'm afraid I wont be able to help him through it." Brooke said sadly.

"Brooke, you are the queen of making people happy when they are sad, trust me if anyone should know that, its me." Peyton smiled.

"See this is why you are my best friend." Brooke hugged Peyton.

Peyton yawned. When her dad walked in.

"Okay time for Peyton to take her nap." he told Brooke.

"Dad, you act like im five years old." Peyton laughed.

"Oh okay well I'll let little baby Peyton to take her napy-wapy so she won't be tired anymore." Brooke said in her baby voice.

They all started to laugh when Brooke gave Peyton a hug and left.

Nathan was driving Haley and Lucas were still sleeping when he went over a bump causing Lucas to wake up.

"Dude, head injury." he laughed.

"Sorry, didn't see it." Nathan started. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine,"

"So you're really pissed at your mom." Nathan stated.

"Oh, you noticed?" Lucas laughed.

"I think you really hurt her man."

"Good. As bad as that sounds, she deserves it." Lucas told him. "I don't want to go home yet," he noticed they were back in Tree Hill.

"You can come back to my house, Haley is coming over."

"Nah, if you don't mind could you drop me off at Brookes."

"Yeah no problem."

Brooke was sitting on the couch sewing a dress when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!" she said happily.

She ran to the door and opened it but was surprised to find none other then Lucas.

"Oh, hi!" she said happily.

"Sorry I just came without calling, I just really needed to see you." he mumbled.

"Oh of course," she hugged him, and they walked to the couch, and when he sat down she say the stitches on the back of the head.

"Lucas, what happened." she yelled, gently rubbing around the cut.

"Let's just say I had a run in with Dan."

"What, oh my god ."

He explained what happened, with his mom, and how he got to the hotel, and when Dan broke in his room. Unfortunately they got no information that could help them with where Dan went. The man who let him rent the motel said he really didn't see his face the whole time he was there, and the name he gave was false. They talked for so long they didn't even realize how late it got and by the time Lucas got done explaining he was practically in tears again.

Brooke just grabbed him gently and kissed his lips and let him rest on her. Soon enough they both fell asleep on one another.


	7. Good news with some worries

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I'm starting this out kinda slow and don't worry it will get much better, lots will happen, I want this story to be long and good. Let me know what you think and what you want to see :) thanks read a review!**

"So you sure you are okay to let me stay at your house?" Keith asked Karen for about the hundredth time that next day on the drive to Karens.

"Keith, I wouldn't want you to stay anywhere else."

He grabbed her hand as they drove on.

When they pulled in the driveway Lucas just had just gotten home and was about to walk in the door. He turned around and helped Keith out of the car.

"Lucas, I got shot in the shoulder I can walk fine on my own." he laughed.

Lucas joined in on the laughter, but helped him anyway.

"Lucas." Karen whispered to him as Keith sat on the couch. "Where were you last night."

"I fell asleep at Brookes, sorry I didn't call mom." he said with no emotion and just turned away and sat next to Keith.

Karen sighed.

"So where have you been, I feel like I haven't talked to you in days." Keith asked.

"Yeah." Lucas laughed

"Lucas," Keith yelled turning him around, "what happened to your head."

Lucas looked at Karen, confused that he didn't know what happened.

"I was going to wait until we got him out of the hospital, and until things calmed down to tell him." Karen said as she sat on the other couch.

"Well I'm out of the hospital." Keith told them.

"Lucas saw Dan last night."

"What?" Keith screamed.

Lucas explained what happened.

Keith was sitting there taking it all in. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Keith."

Keith patted his back and got up. " I need to lay down."

Keith went and laid in the room and was soon enough asleep.

Lucas was in the kitchen when Karen walked in.

"Lucas we need to talk." Karen sat next to him.

Lucas didn't say anything.

"Lucas, you know I don't blame this on you."

"Then why did you say it mom, why?" Lucas yelled trying to not wake Keith. "I don't think you understand how much that hurt."

"What about what you said?" Karen asked. "You don't think that hurt me just as well, if not more."

Lucas looked at his mom who was crying.

"I am sorry Lucas." she cried. " I was angry, scared, and hurt. But you didn't deserve that, at all. And I'm sorry. I can't tell you how scared I was when you didn't come home, and they I get a call saying you are in the hospital because of Dan. I ... I almost died."

"Mom..." Lucas started.

"The situation could of been much worse Lucas. Dan could of really hurt you, and it would of been my fault."

She turned her head and started to break down, she was crying so hard. Lucas got up and hugged her.

"I was scared." he whispered.

"Oh my boy, I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry."

"I love you mom." he cried.

"I love you too."

- - - - - -

"Brooke!" Haley screamed as she ran in the door.

Brooke didn't answer, Haley ran into their bedroom and saw Brooke sound asleep. Haley laughed and jumped on the bed.

"Tutor wife what are you doing!" Brooke groaned.

"Guess what!" she said happily.

"My guess is that you decided to take some insane pills because its 9 o'clock on a Saturday and you know I hate getting up that early."

"Well I had to tell you.." Haley smiled. "Nathan and I are going to be together again. Like for real."

"What." Brooke asked sitting up.

"Yeah, he asked me this morning , he said he missed me, and decided we should live together again. I mean this really gave him a look on things he said. He doesn't want to miss out on anymore time together. So as soon as we can were going to find a place to live."

"Haley, I'm so happy for you." Brooke smiled. "Wait a second, its 9 o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah?" Haley asked confused.

"Where were last night to come home now?."

"Umm." She giggled. "Nathan's"

"oh nevermind." Brooke laughed. "But listen, give me a couple days and I'll find a place to live?"

"Wait what?"

"Haley, this is your and Nathan's place. I wont take it from you." She smiled.

"Where are you going to live?" Haley asked.

"I'll find a place, maybe I'll get an apartment right near yours. I mean the least my parents can do is send more money."

"Thank you, Brooke."

"Anything for love."

- - - - - - - - - - -

That night Lucas found himself tossing and turning all night not being able to sleep. He kept thinking about his encounter with Dan. He was going over what he said again and again.

"_Tell Nathan I'll see him soon_"

Those were Dan's exact words. What if he did find Nathan? Lucas knew that Nathan would say some pretty bad things, to get Dan's temper flaring. Dan wouldn't be able to control himself, what if Dan did something to hurt him, or worse kill him. Lucas rolled over and saw the clock. It was 2 in the morning.

Ten minutes later Lucas found himself at Nathan's. He rang the doorbell and knocked a few times before Nathan answered.

"What? What's wrong!" Nathan, in only boxers and still half asleep asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Lucas calmed him down. "I was uh, just making sure you were alright. I mean you alone in this big house and with Dan out and all."

"You wanted to make sure of this at 2:30 in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep." Lucas laughed.

"Come in, you idiot."

"I'm sorry Nathan but I just got worried." Lucas started. "I mean when I saw Dan it seemed like him shooting Keith was..." Lucas couldn't find the right words to say.

"Like what?"

"Like it was okay, it wasn't a problem. He told me Keith deserved it."

"He's a sick man Lucas."

They boys were on the couch talking and Nathan turned on the tv to see if they were still talking about Dan and the shooting. Of course they were.

"So is our family the talk of the town or what." Nathan laughed and turned to Lucas who was fast asleep on the couch.

"You come to my house to sleep on my couch." Nathan laughed out loud.

Nathan just smiled and kept watching tv, sure enough 15 minutes later Nathan was asleep too.


	8. Welcome Back

It was early in the morning and Deb walked into her house. She took a deep breathe and looked around. It was as nothing had changed at all, except it was messier then she left. But that was expected with Nathan just living there. She brought in her luggage and placed it on the floor and walked past the living room and stopped when she saw Nathan.

She started to laugh when she saw Lucas there as well. They were both on the couch at different ends and Lucas's feet were hanging off the couch, and he had no blanket. Nathan however had a blanket and his feet were not only on the couch but on top of Lucas.

Deb found her camera and took a picture and called Karen.

"Hello?" Karen asked, sounding worried.

"Hey Karen, its me Deb."

"Oh, hi" she said.

Deb was a little surprised she wasn't more excited. "Hi, I just wanted to let you know I just got home, and Lucas is here. When I talked to Nathan last night he didn't say anything about Lucas being over, or sleeping over, I just wanted to call and make sure you knew.

"Oh thank you, and no I did not know. Please send him home when he wakes up." Karen asked.

"Oh of course." Deb started. "Hey Karen how is.."

Karen cut her off. "Sorry Deb I can't really talk right now I'm busy. But I will see you later?"

"Yeah of course."

Click.

Deb looked at the phone and was a little hurt by the way Karen acted. She walked upstairs and unpacked some of her things.

- - - - - - - - -

Lucas woke up to find Nathan's feet on him. He laughed and pushed them off causing Nathan to wake up.

"Dude." he yawned.

"Tell me how you get the blanket, and lay straight on the couch and using me as a leg rest and I have no blanket and my feet are hanging off the side, and I am the guest." Lucas laughed.

Nathan was about to answer when someone else did it for him.

"Well that's Nathan for you, but it made such a cute picture." Deb laughed.

"Mom?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, wow hey Deb." Lucas said.

She went up and hugged them. "How are you guys doing?"

"Fine." Nathan mumbled.

"I'm good. But I'm not going to be when I get home. I didn't mean to fall asleep here."

"I called your mother when I got here, she wants you home when you woke up, and she didn't seem to happy."

"Oh great." Lucas said sarcastically. "Well it's good to see you, Nathan I'll talk to you later."

Nathan waved bye and got up and just walked past Deb.

"So do you want some breakfast?" She asked.

"Nope." Nathan answered.

"Oh um, Nathan I'm really sorry about all of this."

"About what."

"About everything you had to go through Nathan. The shooting must have been horrible, and your uncle shot by.."

"By my dad." Nathan interrupted her. "You know he shot him because Dan thinks Keith tried to kill him, you know the fire."

"W-what?"

"Yeah mom, you know the fire you did! Dan thought Keith tried to do it, and when Keith went inside that school to save us, Dan actually shot him."

"No" Deb said in disbelief.

"Yes mom." Nathan snapped. " Do you realize what you did? Do you know Keith could be dead right now because of you. "

"Nathan if I would of known, I wouldn't of. I- I'm sorry." Deb cried.

"Yeah whatever. Oh and the other day Dan attacked Lucas. We are lucky all Lucas had were a couple of stitches."

"Where is Dan now?"

"Who the hell knows mom!" Nathan screamed. "He ran away. Kinda like you mom. Try and kill someone and when he doesn't work, just run away."

"Nathan please don't compare him to me."

"Why, why the hell shouldn't I? You are exactly the same. You both tried to kill someone. You both ran away. You both thought of yourselves before anyone else!"

"Nathan I thought of you!"

"Oh really, did you think of me when you decided to run out on me? When you decided you didn't want to live hear anymore? Mom you totally left me. My dad and mom are runaway felons and they both don't give a shit for anyone but themselves."

"Nathan you know I love you,"

"Yeah well you sure have a hell of a way of showing it."

"Nathan," she tried to hug him but he backed away.

"Don't worry mom, your secret is safe with me." he said coldly and turned around and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Deb just stood there, shocked, hurt, and upset.

- - - - - - - - – -

Peyton hobbled downstairs and was surprised to see Haley and Brooke eating breakfast with her dad.

"Um hi?" she laughed confused.

"Its about time you woke up." Haley laughed.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Twenty minutes." Brooke answered. "You want to hear the great news I have? I know you do."

"Okay, what?"

"I'm living here now!" Brooke yelled happily.

"What!" Peyton smiled.

"Well you see, Haley and Nathan decided to shack up together again, so now im homeless and your gracious father said I can live with you now, what do you say bestest friend?"

"I say hell yes!"

Brooke jumped up and gave Peyton a hug.

"You know what I think it's time for?" Brooke smiled

"What?" Haley laughed.

"Girls day out."

– - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas walked in the door to his room very quietly. He tried to just sneak in and maybe avoid yelling for at least another hour or so. He walked in and quietly shut the door and turned around to only see his mother waiting in the doorway with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"Jesus mom, you scared me."

"Lucas Scott." She started. "Why the hell didn't you call."

"Mom I'm sorry I worried you, I couldn't sleep last night and I went over to Nathan's to check on him and I kinda fell asleep."

"What you couldn't leave a note, or anything? Lucas I woke up to check on you and saw your bed was empty and you were no where in the house. With everything that is happening, and Dan still out there, do you even have the slightest clue of how I felt."

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"Not yet, but you will be." She smiled. " You have to clean the rain gutters, and wash the cars, and then maybe I'll consider letting you out."

"Mom! It's so hot outside!"

Karen put her hand up signaling Lucas to be quiet. "Come and eat breakfast Keith is already waiting."

Lucas just sighed and followed her.


	9. Let's talk

_Italics are flashbacks.._

It was way later in the afternoon, Lucas had finished the rain gutters and he was washing the last car. He had sweat covering his body, it was so hot outside. He grabbed the hose and started to squirt himself down.

"Oh a sexy sweaty Lucas, washing cars and watering himself down. Now that's what I call hot." Brooke giggled from behind.

"Hey you." he laughed turning off the hose. "How was your girls day out."

"Fun. We went out to eat and saw a movie. We had a good time. I missed you though."

"I missed you too. And Sounds like you had a lot better day then I did, I had the pleasure of cleaning out rain gutters, and now washing cars."

"Need some help?" she asked walking over to him.

"Well I'm almost done this last car, but how about you let me take you out tonight. Just me and you." he smiled. "That is if my mom lets me out."

"Sounds like a plan, what do you have in mind?"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her in kissing her. She gently rubbed her hands through his wet hair and he softly grabbed her face.

"Maybe a little something like this." His laughed.

"I'd like that." She smiled and the continued to kiss again.

"So how's the cars coming along?" Keith asked from behind.

Brooke and Lucas quickly pulled away and started to laugh.

"Uh sorry." Brooke blushed.

"I thought you were resting." Lucas asked.

"Yeah well all I've been doing is resting, I wanted to take a walk."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes, I feel fine I just want to take a walk around. Want to join?"

"Um didn't mom tell you? I'm grounded."

"Yeah well I think she'll be okay if you are with me. I feel like we need some catching up to do."

"Have fun." Brooke smiled kissing Lucas's cheek. "Call me later."

"So I guess I kinda ruined the mood?" Keith laughed.

He and Lucas started to walk together just catching up on things. Keith felt a new sense of love for Lucas. When he was shot and just lying there in the school, thinking he was going to die there were only two people he really thought of. Lucas and Karen. He promised himself that if he survived he would make no more mistakes. He would do what ever it is that he could to make them as happy as he could. They deserved it. After all, they were his life.

"So how's shoulder?" Lucas asked. Breaking Keith's concentration.

"Better. What about you how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I mean I worry about Dan being out there, wondering what he is planning on doing."

Keith took a deep breathe. " This is all crazy Lucas. I mean Dan was the biggest jackass, we all knew it. But I could never picture him trying to kill me, and attack you."

"Are you mad at Deb?"

"Why would I be?" Keith asked surprised.

Lucas and Keith were at the river court now, and they took a seat at the table.

"Dan thinks you tried to kill him, he thinks you are the one who set the fire. I mean if Deb didn't try to kill him, you probably wouldn't of been shot."

Keith looked at Lucas, who was staring straight. He could tell this really bothered him.

"I can't say that I wish this didn't happen. But no I don't blame Deb. She is a good person, and if she even had the slightest clue this would of happened. She probably wouldn't of done it. She just needed a way out, she thought that was her only choice."

Lucas just shook his head.

"Would I totally sound like a baby if I told you how scared I am."

"Luke-"

"Because I am Keith. I am scared, angry, and confused. I don't know what emotion to feel. I am so scared that Dan is going to try and kill you again, or Nathan or even me. Who the hell knows what he is planning. I am so angry at what he did. And even though you say it was Deb's only choice, I can't help but blame this on her. You didn't deserve this Keith, you just didn't."

Lucas stopped and took a deep breathe. "This sucks." he mumbled.

Keith put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Yeah, but don't worry because soon enough things will get better."

Lucas looked up and smiled. He wanted Keith to think he agreed but inside he knew it wasn't true. He knew something bad was going to happen, and in fact, Keith knew it as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"You are really a great person to help me when im pissed." Nathan laughed.

"Yeah I have that talent." Haley laughed back kissing his chest and laying her head on him.

They were in Haley's room on her floor with a blanket over them. Haley was packing the rest of Brooke's things while Brooke was at Peyton rearranging her room and moving some things in.

Nathan came over Haleys after fighting with his mom. Haley could see how steamed he was and how something was really bothering him.

"_Nathan what's wrong?"_

"_Everything is so screwed up Haley." he mumbled sitting down on the couch._

"_What happened?"_

_Nathan wanted to tell her the whole story. About his mom, the fire, what he was really going though. But he couldn't he didn't want to worry her._

"_Its just all this with my dad. It gets me so mad, and I feel like I can't do anything."_

"_Nathan you have to let the police handle your dad. You just have to be there for Lucas, Karen, and especially Keith. You've done a great job of that already. I mean Lucas is really going to need you, just like your going to need him."_

"_What about you." he asked her._

" _What about me?"_

"_Will you be there for me."_

_Haley looked into his beautiful blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. " I will always be there for you Nathan, Always and Forever."_

_With that Nathan kissed her and Haley kissed him back. Nathan picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and held his face while he brought her back into her room. They didn't make it to the bed. He gently placed her on the floor and little by little their clothing came off. Piece by Piece. Nathan looked into her eyes and whispered "I love you." in her ear and they made love. Sweet, Loving, Passionate Love._

Haley gently rubbed her fingers on his abb's. This is what they would do a lot. Make love, and just lie there together talking about simple things. Gently touching each other, and giving lite kisses.

"I'm happy were together again." Haley told him.

"I'm happy too."

"You know I look at you, and I think of everything we've been through, and I call myself the luckiest girl in the world, and every time I look at you I fall in love all over again. And now were living together again, and everything is going to be perfect this time"

"Haley, we've been through hell and back. I wouldn't change it at all because that made us as good as we are today. I love you Haley James Scott, and I always will."

She smiled and kissed him. She had butterflies in her stomach, like she always did when he kissed her. She felt like a giddy little girl. She giggled and gave him sweet lite kisses as they continued to lie there, flirting with each other, falling more and more in love.

- - - - - - -

"Keith are you okay, you don't look so good." Lucas asked.

They were walking home. They had spent a while continuing to talk at the river court. They tried to stay away from the subject of the shooting, dan, or the fire. They talked about when Keith was gone, days when Lucas was just a child, and they would have their fishing trips. They just mostly talked about life, and that is what made Lucas as happy as ever.

"Yeah my head just hurts a little, the doc said that would probably happen." Keith lied. His head wasn't just hurting a little it felt like his head was being hammered. They were sitting down at the picnic table the whole time and when they got he felt rush of dizziness overcome him. He didn't want to worry Lucas, he just wanted to get home and get to bed.

"My mom is going to kill me. I shouldn't of let you stay out this long. With your injury you need lots of rest and keeping you out all day-"

"Luke it isn't your fault, I just feel tired that's all. I'll just go home and go to bed."

Lucas nodded as they continued to walk down the street. Keith's head started with a whole new sort of pain. With every step it felt like blow to the head. His gunshot wound was stinging and he felt like it was bleeding through the bandage. He gently touched it and flinched when he did.

"Keith what's wrong." Lucas saw he had jumped.

"Luke call the doctors." Keith told him.

Keith felt like his head did a complete 360. He couldn't even see straight. He tried to contain his balance but then felt his head pound against the pavement. He landed on the shoulder that he was shot in and he didn't mean to but let out a big groan from the pain. It was almost unbearable he could feel his whole body tense up.

"Keith!" Lucas screamed.

Keith tried to respond but he couldn't. He tried to tell him not to worry, that he would be fine but he couldn't. The words weren't coming out of his mouth. The last thing he herd was the sound of the ambulance heading in his direction and Lucas's cries and pleas for him to wake up.


	10. Moving out, Moving on

Dan put his hand over his mouth, afraid of him being herd. Of course Lucas wouldn't be able to hear him he was a full mile away. But Dan could feel tears streaming down his face he was laughing so hard.

He could see how afraid Lucas was, how he was acting like such a baby. He was near tears over his uncle who was lying there unconscious and limp. One would think that Dan being the father of Lucas, and brother of Keith would be fear stricken of seeing this site, however he was rather enjoying it.

"Die, Die, Die!" Dan was quietly chanting hoping his brother would finally role over and breathe his last breath.

However his happiness drowned when the ambulance showed up and took Keith away. He was angered that they hadn't pronounced he was dead, but in fact put him on the stretcher and hurried to the hospital. He started up the car and drove away looking at himself in the mirror. How different he looked. He know longer had the dark black hair he once had. His hair was now a light brown and his peach fuzz was growing in more. He decided to grow himself a beard, with a nice mustache to match. He was proud of himself for thinking of it, not only did he think he looked rather stunning, but it is a great way of hiding.

He thought about his day and how he was pleased of it. He had a small car that he was able to take from the "junk yard" part of the dealership before he left for hiding without anyone noticing. The "junk yard" part of the dealer ship was where they put all the cars that were used and people traded in for new pricy Dan Scott cars. They would put them in the "junk yard" and sell them for money to get new parts for the good cars.

After finding out Keith was alive and rushed to the hospital after he shot him. Dan stole one that he knew people would not notice would be gone, and he would be safe from police trying to detect it. He traveled about and hour or so away from Tree Hill and parked himself way back in the woods and fell asleep. He found himself doing this every night since he had to leave the motel that he found Lucas at.

Dan was an all around crook he plotted things, and always made it so that he wouldn't be found, and he somehow always felt safe and secure even with him being on the **Wanted **signs all over town. Dan Scott knew he wasn't going anywhere soon. Not until he got what he wanted. Revenge. Answers. and Blood.

- - - – - - - - - - -- - - - - -

"So explain this to me again." Karen asked the doctor.

It was only her and Lucas in the waiting room. As soon as Lucas was in the ambulance he called Karen. It was only right before the doctor came out that he called Nathan and asked him to tell Brooke for him.

"It's nothing serious ma'am. Mr. Scott's blood pressure just dropped really low and him being out in the sun all day-"

Lucas stopped listening. He didn't get up or walk away he just simply stopped listening. He zoned him out. The image of Keith just being so limp and lying there in pain from falling on his bad shoulder made Lucas have a chill up and down his spine. He knew he shouldn't of, but Lucas couldn't help but feel really guilty. He knew he shouldn't of kept him out that long.

"Lucas?" Karen interrupted him. "You should go home."

"Huh?" Lucas broke his thought.

"Keith is asleep of the rest of the night. I'll stay with him tonight, and we can take him home tomorrow."

"Um yeah okay. Tell him I said feel better."

Karen agreed and walked into the room. Lucas slowly walked out and walked home. Angry at himself for keeping Keith out so long. Complaining about his own problems, when Keith was still so weak from the shooting.

Lucas kept walking but realized he had something else to do, someone else he had to see.

- - - -

Lucas knocked on the door, but of course no answer. He walked in and walked up the stairs to find his blonde haired friend fast asleep on her bed, and his girlfriend no where to be found. He didn't want to wake her so he tried to quietly walked out when his shoulder knocked into a box causing some CD's to fall to the ground and Peyton to jump out of her sleep.

"Jesus-what the-Lucas?" She yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Hi to you to." he laughed cleaning up the mess he just made. "Sorry I woke you up, I'll just go."

"No, no its okay, I'm awake now. Um Brooke is shopping right now, want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"Yeah, but I actually came to see you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, im really sorry Peyton." He sat on the edge of her bed. " I mean I should of come by a lot sooner and a lot more but with this whole Keith and Dan thing-"

"Lucas its okay. I understand."

Lucas took a deep breathe. "So how is your leg."

"Fine, I mean I've been resting it a lot and that's about all I can do."

Lucas nodded.

"So um about the library." Lucas mumbled.

Peyton sighed. She knew this was a subject that was going to come up, even though she dreaded it. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, or what he was going to say to her.

"Um yeah. So thanks for saving me." Peyton smiled.

Lucas gave a little chuckle but looked at Peyton. "That's not what I meant."

"Yeah I know."

There was an awkward silence before Peyton decided to speak up.

"Lucas im sorry, I just, I don't know I thought I was going to die and I just started talking. I guess I can really say that my feelings for you never really went away. I just wanted to get them all off my chest before I-"

"Died?" Lucas finished it for her.

"Yeah."

"Peyton you know I love you." Lucas started. "Your such a good friend"

"You just are in love with Brooke."

"Well..yeah. I am Peyton, I really am."

"I know that, and I should of kept my mouth shut, and im sorry Lucas I really am."

"Look Peyton, I don't want things to be weird between us."

"Please don't tell Brooke." Peyton didn't mean to say it like that, it just sort of slipped out. She was so afraid her best friend would never forgive her, she didn't want her to think she tried to steal Lucas away, again. She didn't want to loose her.

Lucas smiled.

"It will be our secret." Lucas said calmly. "Feel better Peyton, I'll see you soon."

With that Lucas got up and walked out the door. Peyton listened carefully to make sure he was gone. Then she sat there and rolled over and closed her eyes.

- - - - --

**2 weeks later...**

"So its official, I know longer live here." Brooke put her hands on her hip and looked around her old apartment. "Its kinda sad, tutor girl and I had some great memories in this place."

"Brooke you've been living with Peyton for two weeks already." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah but I mean this is the very last of my stuff, so its official now." Brooke reached into her purse and put her key on the table.

"Here lets go I'll buy you some ice cream." he grabbed her hand as they walked out the door.

"Ice cream." she smiled.

"Yeah, for being such a wonderful person." he kissed the top of her head as they continued to walk.

- - - - - -

Keith herd the door knocking at the door and remembered Karen saying she was out shopping, and Lucas was out with Brooke. He forced himself out of bed and walked to the door and was surprised to see who was standing on the outside.

"Deb?"

"Keith, how are you!" she yelled and hugged him.

"Ow." Keith groaned accidentally.

"Oh I'm sorry." She gently grabbed his bad shoulder. "I'm sorry I took so long to see you, but I've been so busy since I got back. This is just-"

"Wait, how long have you been in town?"

"Karen didn't tell you? It was right around with Lucas was attacked by Dan. I called her but she didn't really want to talk."

"No, Karen didn't tell me that."

"Oh." Deb seemed disappointed.

Just like it was on cue, the front door opened and in walked Karen with two bags of groceries in her hand. She smiled at Keith but it quickly faded when she saw who sitting across from him. Deb looked at her but could tell Karen was angry. Karen was glaring right at Deb.

"Oh, look who decided to come back into town? Try to light anyone on fire lately?" Karen snapped.

"Karen, its good to see you too."


	11. Unforgiveable and Mr mom

**3 weeks later...**

Nathan sprinted to the river court until he finally stopped. He checked his watch, he had been running for 30 minutes. He walked around breathing heavy, proud that he was keeping in shape. Basketball was going good, they had finally started it up about two weeks ago with everything that had happened they wanted to wait a little while before immediately continuing with the season. Nathan found himself playing really well. However he could not say the same thing about his brother. Lucas came up behind him about two minutes later, breathing really heavy. It seemed to be like this a lot. Lucas would be dragging along and get tired a lot easier.

"Dude, how out of shape are you." Nathan laughed.

Lucas just smiled and bent over to continue breathing.

"Okay, no more of this, everyday I'm getting your ass up and were running."

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Lucas laughed.

"Shut up. How about some one on one, or are you a little to tired?" Nathan gave his brother a shove.

"Game on."

They boys started to play around and have a good time, joking, laughing, and dunking. They were completely oblivious to the small red car parked down the street watching them play.

"My boys." Dan smiled to himself, taking a swig of the bottle of Whiskey he had with him.

- - - - - - -

Karen was in the Den, it was particularly a slow day so she was doing a crossword puzzle when the door opened.

"Hi can I help-" Karen looked up to see her partner in business, Deb.

"Hi." Deb smiled, "I thought maybe we could talk? I wanted to let you calm down after my last visit."

"_Oh, look who decided to come back into town? Try to light anyone on fire lately?" Karen snapped._

"_Karen, its good to see you too." _

"_What the hell are you doing in my house Deb?"_

_Deb was about to speak up when Keith spoke before her._

"_She came to check on me Karen, why didn't you tell me she was back in town?"_

"_Keith you were hurt, you had just gotten out of the hospital." Karen started. "And why the hell should I let her visit you, this is all her fault to begin with!"_

"_Excuse me?" Deb couldn't believe her ears, first Nathan blaming her for this, and now Karen._

"_You started the fire right Deb? You tried to kill Dan right Deb? Dan thinks it was Keith right Deb!"_

"_Karen if you could just let me explain."_

"_NO!" She screamed. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Don't you realize that Keith could of died, do you realize what could of happened, because you are so selfish?"_

_Keith just stood there stunned, as did Deb._

"_Do you really thinks this helps? Blaming me?"_

"_Well you are the one to blame. You know I always felt sorry for you. For being married to Dan, he was such a monster and you, you were such a nice charming lady, with kindness. Nothing like Dan. But how wrong I was, you are just like him Deb, you are just like Dan!"_

_This was insane Deb thought. It felt like she was having the same argument she had with Nathan._

"_Don't you dare compare me to that bastard. It was completely different and you know it. I can't believe you are actually saying these things to me Karen."_

"_Well you deserve to hear it, and since no one else would say it, it might as well be me."_

"_Karen this is a lot harder for me then you think. Keith was shot by MY husband. My son wont talk to me, he also blames me for this, I have to live with what I did everyday, and now my best friend hates me too."_

"_Good." _

_Deb felt like she got punched in the gut. The way Karen said that, with no emotion. She was trying to hurt Deb. And it was working._

"_Karen I knew you would be angry but-"_

"_Get out of my house."_

_Deb didn't move._

"_Please." Karen's bottom lip started to quiver. "Get out, now."_

_A defeated Deb hid her tears as she turned around and walked out._

"_I'm sorry Karen." Keith grabbed her hand. "I didn't realize how much this was affecting you."_

"_What did you think Keith, I love you. And to find out that Dan shot you, because of her. It just.. It killed me." Karen sobbed as Keith held her tightly with tears falling from his eyes as well._

"Well I knew I'd be seeing you soon, considering the fact you are my business partner."

"Karen I want to be more, I want us to go back to being friends again. I want this all in the past." Deb pleaded.

"Do you hear yourself Deb?" Karen asked. " It's all what you want. I don't think you really realize how different the circumstances could of been. Keith could of died because of your husband and what you did!"

"No Karen, I do understand. I truly do. Every day I live to regret what I did. I know you must hate me and think of how low I am, and I'm sorry I truly am. It seems no matter what I do I just keep screwing up things more and more."

Karen didn't say anything.

"I know that what I did resulted in Dan shooting Keith. I know that things could of been a lot worse and I'm sorry for that, I don't know how many times I have to say it. It seems like I..I have been putting your family in a lot of danger. I know Lucas pulled Dan out of the fire as well, and that is just as scary as any of this, just knowing that your boy ran into a burning building because of my mistake is hard too get over but-"

"What did you say?" Karen interrupted her.

"What?" Deb got caught off guard.

"Lucas pulled Dan out of the fire?"

Deb took a heavy sigh. "You didn't know?"

Karen just sat there, with a shocked look on her face.

"I..I am so sorry Karen, I though that, Keith, or Lucas told you..I..I am sorry."

"Keith knows too!" Karen shouted.

"Karen I am-"

"Don't you dare say sorry." Karen started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going."

"Deb, I just found out that my son ran into a burning building because of you, and he and my fiancee were both hiding it from me. Why the hell do you think you deserve for me to tell you where I am going?"

With that Karen slammed the door opened and walked to the car.

Deb wiped away the tears from her eyes and started to clean up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton was stretching out her leg on the end of her bed. Her therapist told her to do this twice a week and she would be fine in no time. Peyton stopped and looked at the bullet scar on her leg. A chill ran up and down her spine every time she did. Memories of that day just flood through her brain.

"You know its pretty hard to deal with the fact that your best friend is a liar." Brooke said from behind.

"Oh shit," Peyton thought. "Lucas told her. She knows."

Peyton tried to play it off by acting like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton said with a smile.

"Peyton don't play dumb you know what I mean."

Peyton was about to break down and cry and tell her she was sorry when Brooke spoke up again.

"Brooke I'll meet you at Haleys at one o'clock I promise." Brooke said in her voice trying to imitate Peyton.

Peyton let out a sigh of relief. "Oh gosh Brooke I totally forgot."

"My ass you forgot." Brooke laughed. "You know how Haley is when she wants to clean. I told you we should of told her no, but you said we should be good friends and help her."

Peyton couldn't help but burst out with laughter.

"P-sawyer its not funny, and you would know that if you smell me. We were cleaning for hours. I've never seen Haley so bossy. She had to have everything in a certain order. Oh and if that wasn't enough I helped her start cooking Nathan this big sweet dinner. Romantic but still, a lot of work, and you know how I hate work." Brooke laughed taking a seat next to Peyton.

"Sorry Brooke it totally slipped my mind."

"Its okay, you just owe me big time. Like say how about taking me out tonight, just me and you?"

"Really?" Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, we need some best friend time, I mean I know we live together and all, but we should go out and do something. I know its hard with your leg and all and you've been stuck inside a lot so I decided its going to be a B-davis and P-sawyer night?"

"Sounds awesome Brooke, thank you."

"No problem. Its what im good for." Brooke smiled. "Um okay Peyton you know how I totally don't pry..."

"Okay stop right there." Peyton interrupted her. " You are the queen of prying."

"Okay fine, but I kinda accidentally totally didn't mean to look at your e-mail yesterday.."

"Oh, that." Peyton said embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me Mr. Mom and you were talking agian?"

"I don't know, its just hard to talk about. I mean when I talk to Jake I want him to be next to me, not through some computer."

"Well why don't you ask him to come back? At least just for a visit?"

"I can't ask him that, its to much. Didn't you see when he wrote about him and Nikki, and there new situation?"

"Yeah, it kinda bites." Brooke answered sadly.

"I mean, he only gets to see her two days out of the week. That must be so hard for him. I can't ask him to come make me feel better when things are hard enough for him."

"Sorry Peyton."

"Yeah." Peyton took a deep breathe. "Enough of this sad stuff, lets start getting ready."

"Sounds good to me, and where are we going tonight, may I ask?"

"Well first off we aren't going anywhere until you get a shower, you were totally right, you do smell."

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled embarrassed.

Peyton just started to laugh while Brooke went to go and get in the shower. Peyton got up and went to the computer and clicked on **send email. **And she started another letter to Jake.


	12. Something Sweet, With Something Bitter

Nathan, Lucas, and Keith were sitting on the couch watching tv, just having a good time. After playing ball Nathan went to Lucas's to visit Keith and they all wound up just hanging out for a little bit.

"So Nathan you and Haley good?" Keith asked him.

"Yeah, officially moved in and all." Nathan smiled. "Things are going really great."

"I'm happy for you-" Lucas started to say but his words were cut off by the door from the front of the house was herd being slammed.

"LUCAS SCOTT!" Karen screamed

"That doesn't sound good." Keith laughed.

"KEITH SCOTT!" Karen screamed again.

"Yeah she sounds pissed." Nathan laughed at both his uncle and brother as they had a really nervous look on their face.

Karen walked in the room, her face was bright red and she looked like she had a death glare on her face.

"How long were you planning on keeping the secret that my son, my 17 year old son, risked his life to go into a burning building to save Dan!"

"Um Karen-"

"I trusted you Keith, god dammit!" she cut him off.

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Lucas walked up to her.

"Why is it that everyone is saying that word to me lately? What on earth is wrong with you Lucas, first you run into a burning building, then you go into a school with guns!"

"Listen I'm sorry I think I should go." Nathan said excusing himself.

"I thought I lost my mind when Deb said that Lucas ran into that building!" Karen continued to shout.

Before Nathan walked out he herd what Karen said. Go figure. His mom ruining another thing. Lately all his mom was doing was pissing him off more and more.

"Karen, I should of told you, but with the shooting I thought maybe it wasn't the best timing."

"Mom don't be mad and uncle Keith please." Lucas begged. "I was walking by the dealership when I saw it on fire, I..I didn't know what to do when I saw it on fire, I just did it without even thinking. I'm sorry."

"You bet your ass your sorry Lucas. Do you not care about me? Do you understand what would happen to ME if you died. THINK ABOUT IT LUCAS!" she started to break down.

"Karen." Keith got up trying to hug her.

Karen backed away.

"You both hurt me very bad. I want you to think about that." she had tears in her eyes and walked into her room and slammed the door.

Lucas just sat down on the couch and put his hands in his head. "I'm sorry Keith."

"Yeah, me too."

- - - - - -

Brooke and Peyton were sitting in the mall, enjoying some food, talking girl talk.

"Holy cow P-sawyer check out those hotties." Brooke shrieked.

Peyton turned her head to see three boys at the opposite end looking at them. They were indeed checking them out, and they were indeed HOT.

The one who was wearing a red baseball cap with dark black hair and beautiful green eyes. He had a nicely tanned body and a wonderful smile. The other had light brown hair with light brown eyes to match. He had broad shoulders and a muscular body. The third was a lighter hair boy with blue eyes and a nice big smile to go along great with the rest of him.

"There alright I guess." Peyton smirked.

"Oh please Peyton. I'm inviting them over."

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled. However Brooke was motioning them to come over and indeed, they were.

"What Peyton, the doctor says you need therapy, this is exactly what you need. Hot, and hotter."

"What about Lucas?"

"Hey I'm just looking, all three boys are for you to choose from."

"Brooke I'm going to kill you!"

"Hi boys." Brooke smiled as they sat around them.

Peyton couldn't deny it, they were indeed gorgeous.

"Hey girls." the one answered. "I'm Jason."

"Brooke." She smiled shaking their hands.

"Matt."

"Peyton."

"Sean."

Peyton couldn't help but notice the way Matt was staring at her when they were all talking. He kept smiling at her throughout conversation. They were all laughing and talking about where they were from, and how life has been.

"So where do you boys go to school?" Brooke asked.

" We go to Holy Cross Catholic School." Sean answered.

"Oh Catholic boys." Brooke smiled nudging Peyton. "Your favorite right P-sawyer?"

Peyton giggled.

"Oh yea, what about you girls?" Matt asked.

"We go to Tree Hill High School." Peyton answered.

"Woah, the one that just had that shooting?" Jason asked.

"Um yeah. That's the one." Brooke said unhappily.

"Wow, sorry. I hope you girls are okay." Matt told them, looking right at Peyton.

"Well actually-" Brooke started.

"Nope, we weren't in the school luckily." Peyton cut her off.

"Oh that's good."

Brooke was confused why Peyton had just lied, but she quickly brushed it off.

The girls continued to talk with the boys for about another hour when Sean's phone rang. He walked away while talking on the phone.

Matt and Peyton were in their on little conversation while Jason tried to hit on Brooke. She was wearing a cute green skirt when he looked down at her legs. She noticed and gave him a mean look.

"Nice legs, what time do they open?"

"What?" Brooke shouted.

"Jason why is it you always have to creep out all the hot girls." Sean came back from the phone and herd what he said.

"Dude, shut up it's a pick up line."

"Dude it totally didn't work, I'm taken." Brooke snapped.

"Well you guys ready to go? Frank called, he is having a party. You girls can join if you want."

"Um thanks but no thanks I'm going home." Brooke told them. "What about you Peyton?"

"Yeah I think I'll go with you."

"Whatever." Sean mumbled and he and Jason got up. "You coming Matt."

"Um no thanks. How about I give you girls a ride home instead?"

"Well thanks but no-OW!" Peyton yelled.

Brooke knew she was about to turn it down and pinched her under the table.

"Yes we'd love that, wouldn't we Petyon."

"Uh sure." Peyton smiled.

- - - - - - - -

"Can I come out yet Haley?" Nathan whined. After he had left Lucas's he went home but the door was locked. He found that odd so he was about to take out his key when Haley opened it and came right out and told him he wasn't aloud to see the kitchen for a while. He covered his eyes and brought him back in the bedroom and told him to wait. That had been two hours ago.

"HALEY!" he yelled again.

"Will you just wait a second. I'm almost finished."

"You said that last time, and the time before that."

"Are you dressed the way I told you to?"

"Yes Hunny." he said sarcastically.

Haley had told him to get really dressed up. He wore a nice light blue shirt with nice pair of black pants to match. He looked at himself in the mirror and knew how good he looked. He kept looking admiring himself.

"Okay are you ready." She called out excitedly.

"Yes."

"Come on out."

Before he opened the bedroom door he sprayed himself with his "sexy cologne" as Haley refereed to it."

When he opened the door he walked out and the room was dim. The only lights were from candles placed around their apartment. He walked to the kitchen to see the table set up beautifully. He turned his head to see Haley standing there. Nathan lost his breathe. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was lightly curled and she was wearing a sexy red strapless dress with red shoes to match. Her makeup was lightly done which is exactly the way Nathan loved it.

"Haley what is all this?"

"Do you like it?" she asked like a little girl.

"No."

"What?"

"I love it." he smiled.

He walked over to her and kissed her.

"Thank you. This is just, amazing."

She kissed him and sat him down at the table and brought out the lasagna (Nathan's favorite)

They enjoyed a nice dinner talking sweetly and drinking wine.

"So tell my why you did this." Nathan asked kissing her hand.

"Because I love you, and I wanted to do something nice for you."

"Well now I have to do something nice for you."

"Hmmmm what should it be." Haley giggled looking around. She looked out the window and saw it was raining and a big grin came across her face. "Well I can think of something."

Nathan looked out the window and saw what she was looking at and got up. He picked her up like he did on their wedding day when he walked her through the door.

"Nathan!" she laughed.

He opened the door and ran outside with the rain falling down on them.

"Oh my god!" Haley continued to laugh. They started to kiss each other.

"I love you Haley James."

"Um, Haley James Scott."

"I love you Haley James Scott." he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you Nathan Scott."

The continued to kiss each other passionately when Nathan slipped and they fell down.

"Haley are you okay?" He quickly asked.

He looked over at her and she just started to laugh and rolled over on top of him and continued to kiss him. Nathan kissed back falling more and more in love with his wife every second.

They were so interested in each other they didn't notice the man watching them from afar. The man in the small red car. The man who had been following Nathan all day. The man none other then Dan Scott.


	13. Uninvited guest

**So yeah. Long chapter. Thanks for the reviews. :) um let me know what you think please. Let me know what you would like to see and what you like so far. Id appreciate it. I want to know if you guys really like this story and make sure I'm not writing a dumb fanfic. Please and thank you :) read and review. **

Brooke was sound asleep when Peyton walked in around 12:30 in the morning.

"B-davis you sleeping already?" Peyton giggled.

"Were you with Matt again!" Brooke shrieked.

"And what if I was?"

"Peyton this is the fourth night in a row."

"Yeah, he's really awesome Brooke. Tomorrow he is taking me out again." Peyton couldn't help but smile. It seems like the first night she went out with Matt she had been smiling none stop. He was really smart and funny. Every time he would smile Peyton felt weak in the knees.

"Details Peyton!"

"Well.." Peyton started. She and Brooke stayed up for hours talking about him. Peyton was really starting to be happy again. This guy really made her happy. Finally Peyton could look on life and enjoy it.

- - - - -

Lucas rolled out of bed the next morning and wiped his eyes. He hadn't got much sleep last night. He and his mom were still fighting. She hadn't really talked to Keith or Lucas since she yelled at them for keeping that secret from her. He walked to see his mom and Keith talking in the kitchen. She had tears in her eyes, and he knew she was mad so he didn't want to distract them. He just dressed and went out his door.

He decided to go for a run and wound up at Brooke and Peyton's place. He showed up and saw Peyton getting in a car with a unfamiliar guy. He watched them leave and knocked on the door.

Brooke answered, Lucas could see how tired she was by her facial expression.

"Rough night?" he laughed.

"Shut up." she smiled kissing him.

"Where's Peyton's dad? I haven't seen him around in a while." Lucas asked.

"He got another boat job. He is only going to be away for a couple of weeks."

"Lucky for me." he laughed.

"Whys that?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to realize your girlfriend is living with her hot dad fantasy."

Brooke just started to burst out laughing and then started to yawn.

"Um sorry to bore you."

"No, its not you Peyton kept me up all night talking about her new guy."

"Is that who I saw her getting in the car with?"

"Yep that's the one. Total hottie. I'd like to take some credit for that one." she smiled.

"That's my girl."

Brooke smirked.

"So get ready, lets go out." he smiled.

"Oh and where to?"

"Movie? Or do I have to worry about you falling asleep."

"Shut up, I'll be ready in about 20 minutes." She was about to walk upstairs and then she kissed him. She started walk away when he pulled her arm and continued kissing her. He grabbed her head and she reached down and pulled off his shirt. The slowly wound up laying on the ground when he unbuttoned her pants.

"I love you Brooke." he smiled taking off her shirt and kissing her neck making her giggle.

"I love you too."

Instead of going to the movies they spent the time with each other. Making Love. Giving kisses. And enjoying each others company. Lucas let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Lucas told her later on as they laid on the ground with nothing on but a blanket covering them.

"For what having sex with you?" Brooke laughed. "If that's the case, then I should be thanking you." she leaned up and kissed his nose. "You sure are a good lover."she giggled.

"No not for having sex with me." he laughed. "For just being there for me, for making me happy."

"I want you to be happy Lucas. I love to hear your laugh and to see your smile. When your happy. I'm happy."

He kissed her forehead and smiled. Then he rolled on top of her and kissed her lips again. "So you think I'm a good lover." he joked.

"As a matter of fact I do." she giggled.

"Good, get ready for round two."

- - - - - - -

Haley was doing the dishes singing to herself when she looked over at Nathan sleeping on the couch. She smiled to herself. They were doing so well together. It seemed like everything was going good again. Her thoughts were broken when the doorbell rang. She quietly ran over and opened it slowly.

"Hi Haley."

"Wow. Deb how are you?" Haley asked. This had been the first time since she was back that Haley had a chance to talk to her. Haley reached over and gave her a hug.

Deb was surprised to see her warm welcome. "Wow its good to see somebody who is happy I'm actually back."

"Yeah, Nathan told me what happened. Don't worry things will get back to normal soon."

"How is Nathan?"

"He's good. He's sleeping right now. Deb you'd know I'd invite you in but-"

"But you don't want Nathan to see me."

"I'm sorry Deb. I'll tell Nathan you stopped by I just think if Nathan wants to talk to you he will. I really don't want to force it."

"I understand. I haven't been the perfect mother lately. Will you please tell him I stopped by?"

"Yeah, of course."

Deb started to walk away and then turned back real quick.

"He is lucky to have you Haley. Take care of him."

Haley smiled as she watched her mother in law walk to her car and drive away.

"Thanks." Nathan mumbled from behind.

"Oh your awake."

"Yeah, thanks for not making me talk to her."

"You have to eventually Nathan. I mean despite what's happened she is still your mom, and she still loves you."

"Yeah well she has a pretty funny way of showing it."

"I know its-"

"Haley I don't want to think about her right now. I just need a while okay?"

Haley looked into those eyes and nodded

"So what do you want to do tonight."

"Well I have basketball practice."

"On a Saturday night?" she whined.

"Coach wants us to double up, we got a big game next week."

"Well what about after practice." Haley said in a sexy voice.

"Hm well I'll let you decided that one." he kissed her neck.

Haley smiled again. No matter what, every time he touched her, every time he kissed her she felt those butterflies. She felt her heart pounding. She always felt herself giggling and happy when he was around. Nathan always had that affect on her. She was head over heals in love, and that is just the way she liked.

it.

- - - - - -

"Lucas, Nathan is here." Keith called out.

Lucas ran outside to Nathan's car and he took off on the way to practice.

"Thanks for the ride." Lucas told him.

"Yeah no problem."

"Damn, practice is going to be hard as hell tonight." Lucas complained.

"Yeah well good, maybe he can finally get your ass in shape for good. Lord knows I've tried."

"Dude shut up!" Lucas laughed pushing his brother.

"So your mom still pissed?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah she hasn't really talked to me or Keith in the past couple of days. But I did see him and my mom talking this morning. When I got home my mom wasn't there."

"You didn't ask what happened?"

"Nah I didn't even bother. My mom is pissed she'll be over it soon."

"Well don't keep anymore secrets from her man. And then you wont have this problem."

Lucas smiled and then looked out the window. Nathan was right. But he had a secret. Lucas had been so wrapped up in the past couple of weeks that he almost forgot about his heart condition. However he could never entirely forget about it. Every once in a while it would cause him pain. He knew someday however he was going to have to tell his mom. However not now. Not yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley was snuggled up on the couch in sweat pants and a tank top reading her book. She rented movies for tonight and she figured when Nathan got home they could stay up and watch them. She felt her eyes getting heavier however. She was really tired. Haley tried to keep herself up but within a few minutes she fell asleep.

- - -

Dan was very quiet. He looked into the window for about ten minutes before he assured himself it was okay to enter. He quietly opened the door and looked around.

Silence.

It was only him and his daughter in law in that small apartment and he smiled at that. He saw her on the couch and walked over to her. He looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, so calm. However Dan felt himself getting angry. He blamed her for so much. She stole Nathan away from him. She helped him leave him. If Nathan never left, Dan would of been a happier person. His life would be better.

Dan stroked her hair and tucked a piece behind her ear. She rolled around a little and her eyes began to open. When they opened her heart felt like it jumped up into her throat. It had to be a nightmare, it had to be. She could not be seeing who she thought she was seeing. That could not be Dan.

"Ahhh!" She screamed before he quickly bent down and covered her mouth. He picked her up by her hair and pushed her against the wall.

"Hello sweet heart. Miss me?" he sneered.

"P-please don't." she cried.

"Don't want? Kill you? Because we both know you deserve that right.?"

"Mr. Scott please."

He smiled and put his hands around her neck. She kicked frantically trying to break free, trying to get away. Her hands started to feel limp. Her eyes started to slowly shut. Dan simply laughed and dropped her and she fell to the ground. Crying hard and breathing heavy.

- - - -

"Holy shit man that was harder then I thought." Lucas laughed as he slowly got in Nathan's car. "I'm sore in places I didn't even know I had."

"Good, and be ready early tomorrow morning we are going running."

Lucas laughed and herd his stomach growl.

"Dude im starving."

"Lets pick up Haley and go out to eat."

"Sounds good, if your paying." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah okay." Nathan reached for his cell phone and dialed home.

- - -

Haley was sitting against the wall crying and Dan laughed leaning against the couch.

"You really are pathetic." he snapped.

"Mr. Scott what are you doing." she sobbed.

Just before he had a chance to answer the phone rang. Before Dan could even blink Haley jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Help me please somebody!" she screamed.

"Haley!" Nathan screamed.

"What's wrong!" Lucas asked.

"Nathan please AHHHHHHHH."

She was pulled back by her hair by Dan and threw to the floor. He picked up the phone.

"Don't worry Nathan, I'll take good care of her."

"You son of a bitch if you touch her I'll-"

Click.

Nathan knew that voice. That deep scary tone anywhere. His father.

"Shit!" Nathan screamed.

He slammed his foot on the gas and sped of in the direction of his home, scared of what to find when he got there.


	14. We need you in our lives

"Nathan. What happened." Lucas asked again. Nathan was driving like a maniac and he had such a worried look on his face he was worried what was going on.

"Dan." he mumbled.

"Dan? What?"

"Dan is at my house Lucas. God dammit he is there and I herd Haley screaming and then the phone went dead and.. And.. Oh my god if he touches her I'm going to kill him."

"Oh my god." That was all Lucas could say. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know what to think or to do. He just had to wait until they pulled up and went inside. He hoped to god that he would see Haley there. He hoped the only thing wrong would be her scared. Nothing else.

"Lucas I.. I don't know what I'm going to do." Nathan was yelling. Lucas looked at his hands he was shaking. "W-what if.."

"She'll be fine Nathan." Lucas cut in. Not wanting his brother to think the worst.

Within minutes they were at the house. They both jumped out and ran without even thinking. Nathan burst through the door with Lucas shortly behind.

"Haley!" he screamed.

"Hales!" Lucas shouted.

"She's not hear. God dammit Luke she's not here."

Lucas pulled out his cell phone and called the police. Nathan just continued to call her name even though it was no use. Haley was not there. Neither was Dan, that is what scared Nathan the most.

- - - - -

The police were there within minutes. Taking pictures, asking questions. Nathan could barley think straight. He was just sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Lucas handled most of the questions. It was hard for him as well, but he wanted to take all the pressure off his brother that he could.

"We have are best troops looking for her." The officer told Lucas. "Were going to do our best to find her."

"Thank you sir, and as soon as you find anything. Please call."

"Yes sir. Goodbye."

Lucas just stood there and took a deep breathe. He sat next to Nathan and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Nathan."

Nathan tried to hide his face from his brother, but it was obvious he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm her husband Lucas. I'm supposed to protect her from this. It should of been me the bastard went after. Not her. Not Haley."

"The police will find her Nathan. You have to believe that."

"They haven't found Dan yet. He's been missing for weeks and they still don't know where the hell he is. Now he has Haley.."

Nathan couldn't go on anymore. He just started to cry. To actually cry in his hands. It was the first time Lucas saw Nathan actually cry like this. Nathan got up and laid his head against the wall.

"God dammit!" he screamed. Turning around punching th wall. His hands were starting to bleed. And it hurt like hell. But Nathan didn't care. He couldn't even feel the pain. He was numb and all he felt were the tear drops rolling down his cheek.

Lucas got up and put his hands on his brothers shoulders.

"You listen to me Nathan. Haley is a tough girl, and you know that. She isn't going to let are prick for a father hurt her you hear me?"

Nathan just stood there when he was surprised to see what Lucas did next. He grabbed him into a hug.

"She'll be okay Nathan." he said softly.

Nathan was quiet but hugged his brother back, trying to stop the tears but it was to hard. They didn't stop falling.

- - - -

It was the next day and Haley was still missing. No new news. Lucas didn't leave Nathan's side the whole time. Nathan didn't want to talk to anybody. He didn't want to see anyone either. Besides the exception of his brother he didn't want any company. It just hurt to much. He knew why they would come, he knew what they would say. _Sorry about Haley. _He couldn't deal with those words. No because Haley was going to be okay. She had to be okay.

It was around 12:00 and Nathan was still sleeping. He had been having trouble getting sleep that past night and Lucas understood why. Lucas was having just as much trouble. He broke down and cried twice already. Of course he didn't let Nathan see, Lucas was trying to be as much as a big brothers as he could. He didn't want to Nathan to see how upset he truly was. Nathan didn't need that.. Not now. But Lucas couldn't help but think what Dan was doing to Haley. Would he really kill her? Would he really do that? Lucas couldn't imagine his life without Haley.

Lucas sat back on the couch when he herd the door bell ring. He walked up to see his mom and Keith.

"Oh Lucas." she cried hugging him. "Did you hear anything else yet?"

"No, nothing." he said unhappily.

"How's Nathan?" Keith asked him.

"How do you think he is? His wife was kidnaped by his dad and he feels like he can't do anything about it."

Karen wiped away some tears falling from her cheek.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting lately." Karen apologized. "There is reason for all of it."

Karen gave a little smile, as did Keith.

"We'll talk about that later though." She said.

Lucas didn't really care what she had to tell him. He really didn't catch on much either. He just let them in and they sat on the couch.

"Is Nathan still sleeping?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he really slept all the great last night."

Karen and Keith stayed for a couple of hours and Nathan was still very much asleep. Lucas told them it would be good to go before he woke up because he knew Nathan wouldn't really be up for visitors.

"You promise to call when you her anything?" Keith asked.

"I promise." He said giving his mom a hug and kiss.

- - -

Nathan herd voices talking and then the door closing. He turned over and saw that the clock read 3:30. His heart raced and he jumped out of bed. Still half asleep.

"Luke. Did we hear anything else. Did they find her? Why didn't you wake me!"

"Woah Woah calm down Nate." He said. "Sorry but no we didn't hear anything and I didn't want to wake you because I kept hearing you get up and down last night. You need rest Nathan."

Nathan sat next to Lucas on the couch and took a deep breathe.

"Did my mom stop by at all?"

"Yeah. I told her you were sleeping though. She just said she was sorry about everything and she is going to pray for Haley. She seemed pretty upset"

Before Nathan could answer the phone rang and Lucas picked it up.

"Hello?"

Nathan could see Lucas's expression. His eyes widened and he quickly stood up.

"Yeah yea of course, we'll be right there."

Lucas hung up and then looked at Nathan.

"They found Haley."

- - - - - - - - -

They quickly arrived at the hospital and the lady at the desk brought out the doctor who was with Haley.

"Hello im Doctor Menisk I was with Haley James Scott, who are you two?"

"I'm her husband Nathan and this is my brother Lucas. Is she okay?"

"Haley was pretty banged up. She is suffering from a slight fracture in her left wrist and two cracked ribs-"

"But nothing that will affect her in the long run right?" Lucas cut him off.

"Haley hit her head Mr. Scott. From her injuries we came to the assumption she was thrown out of the a car, while it was moving."

Lucas's jaw dropped and his fist tightened up.

Nathan stared off into space his eyes burning with rage.

"Can we see her?" Nathan asked. Not looking at the doctor.

"She isn't responding, so she wont be able to talk to you."

"Is she in a coma?" Lucas asked.

"No not a coma, think of it more as a... deep sleep."

"Well, when will she wake up?"

"Only time will tell."

Nathan nodded and he and Lucas followed the doctor to Haleys room.

When the entered both of their hearts dropped. There was Haley. Sweet innocent Haley lying in a hospital bed hooked up to and iv and tubes in her nose. Her arm was in a cast and she was breathing very lightly.

They walked up to her and Nathan grabbed her hand and kissed it. Lucas could see how hard this was so he decided it would be best to leave them two alone.

"Nathan I'm going to go call people and tell them she is okay."

"But she's not okay Lucas." Nathan mumbled. "Look at her. Haley should not be here right now. She shouldn't have a cracked rib, or fractured wrist or the memory that Dan kidnaped her and is the reason for all of this."

Lucas didn't know what to say he just walked out with a sad look and even sadder heart.

Nathan turned back around and looked at Haley. He softly stroked her hair.

"I don't know how you do it Hales. Even laying in a hospital bed, your still the most beautiful women I've seen. I want you to know after this I promise you I'm never going to let you get hurt again. I will always be there for you. I know I've said that before, but you have to know Haley if I even had the slightest idea this could of ever of happened to you, I wouldn't of left your side. Not for a minute."

Nathan looked down at her and she didn't say anything. She didn't move. He sighed and continued to talk again.

"I promise you Haley after this things will be different. I'm never going to let you get hurt again. I never want you to be scared or sad or worried. I should of been there when Dan came. You shouldn't be involved in this mess. I promise you Haley I will get revenge."

- - -

It seemed like as soon as Lucas called them they showed up. He first called Haleys parents, who just got in town that day. Lucas called them when he found out what happened and they were still, wondering the country and drove to Tree Hill as soon as they could. Lucas then called his mom and Keith, then Brooke and Peyton. He even called Deb but she didn't answer.

They were all waiting around for about a half an hour. Nobody wanted to disturb Nathan's time with Haley.

"I'm proud of you." Brooke took Lucas's hand when they were sitting next to each other in the waiting room.

"For what?"

"I know all of this must be so hard for you but you are really handling it well, your really showing how mature you are and I just want you to know I'm proud of you. But you don't have to hide how you really feel. You shouldn't have to."

Lucas kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

- - - - -

"Nathan?" Lucas asked. He walked in to see Nathan in the same spot holding her hand. "Sorry to bother you but-"

"Other people want to see her?" Nathan cut him off.

"Yea, but take your time I was just letting you know."

Nathan started to laugh lightly. "Haley's a popular girl. Everyone loves her. It wouldn't be fair if I was to take up all the time with her." He kissed her hand and whispered to her. "I'll be back soon, I love you."

Nathan looked at Lucas. "You stay here for a while. Haley loves you and you love her. I think you need to be here."

Lucas nodded and thanked him and sat next to Haley.

"Its kinda hard to think that last year when I was in the same spot you were. Laying here in a hospital bed. I'm sorry about all of this Hales. I guess no one ever knew what kind of a monster Dan really was. I could of..never would of .. Imagined Dan to do something this low. This sick. He wont get away with it Haley. Some one will find him and he will get what is coming to him. I love you Haley." he reached up and kissed her forehead. Please wake up soon. We all need you in our lives."

- - -

After Nathan walked out of Haleys room he was on his way to the waiting room when Doctor Menisk came up to him.

"Hello Mr. Scott. I wanted to wait until after you were done talking to your wife before I asked you this."

Nathan looked at him wondering what he was going to say.

"I was wondering if you would like to meet the women who saved Haleys life."

"W-what?"

"Haley was found in a ditch, unconscious. It was out near the woods, where hardly anyone drives near. So it seems obvious that Dan wanted her dead if he left her out there. Lord only knows how long she was there for but this women drove by and saw her. She immediately put Haley in her car and drove her here. If it wasn't for her heroic acts Haley would probably still be missing in that ditch. She probably also would of died."

It took a minute for Nathan to digest all of that but then he managed to shake his head yes and he followed the doctor.

"You'll have to excuse me for my rudeness I was so wound up trying to save Haley that I forgot to ask her name. But she has been here all night. She said she wanted to talk to you when you calmed down a bit. And she has waited here ever since she brought your wife in.

"Its okay and thank you."

They continued to walk and turned the corner.

"Oh there she is." the doctor smiled pointing at a lady in the corner.

Nathan looked up and was shocked to see who he saw. The lady he owed Haleys life to. The women he thought should be pampered with thank-you's and tears for happiness. The lady who Nathan thought should be treated like a goddess for what she did. He couldn't believe his eyes.

The women was none other then his mother.


	15. Make him Pay

_Italics are flashbacks_

**So yeah short chapter. Let me know what you think. :) I have some crazy good ideas for this story. It hasn't even begun yet. I want to know your true opinions on this story. So give me what you got. :) read and review.**

"Mom?" That was the only word Nathan could say. His mind was going in a thousand directions.

Deb stood there, tears filling up in her eyes. "I know you don't want to talk to me or see me but this morning when I went to go and see you Lucas said you were sleeping and then I realized that even if you were awake you wouldn't want to see me anyway. I was really upset and went for a long drive, down the road through the woods. I do that a lot when I'm bothered by something, and I then I saw her and brought her here.

Nathan didn't say anything he just stood there shocked.

"I hope Haley is okay Nathan." Deb wiped the tears from her eyes and walked away defeated. Her little boy was still angry with her. She knew he wouldn't want to talk her but she had to try anyway. She just had to.

"Mom." Nathan mumbled. Deb turned around to see tears filling up his eyes. He walked right up to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." he cried in her shoulder. "Thank you so much Mom."

Deb couldn't help but cry as well. There was Nathan, hugging her finally.

Nathan and Deb sat there together in the room holding each other, crying in each others arms.

- - - - - -

"Lucas, Lucas wake up." Brooke was quietly shaking him.

Lucas opened his eyes to see he was still in the waiting room he must of fallen asleep there all night. He had hardly left that room since Haley was brought in. They have been there for three days and Haley still has not waken up.

"I'm going to go home and get a quick shower and pick up some actual real food. You want anything?" Brooke asked him.

"No I'm fine." he said kissing her goodbye.

He then got up and walked to Haleys room to find Nathan sound asleep on the chair in her room.

Lucas walked up to Haley and kissed her forehead. She was still in her "deep sleep".

"Hey man." Nathan said from behind.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Lucas asked him.

"Nah man its cool." he got up and looked at his wife. Lucas could see how tired he was. He hadn't left Haleys side for more then a minute.

"How you holding up." Lucas asked.

"I want her to wake up. I miss her like hell."

"Yeah, she will man. Listen do you want anything to eat? Brooke left to bring us some real food I can call her up and tell her to bring something you want."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Nathan come on you hardly ate anything the whole time you were here. You barley left this room. It's not good for you. Why don't you go home get a shower-"

"No way." Nathan cut him off. "What if she wakes up? What if something happens? And I'm not here. No way I'm chancing that."

Lucas didn't argue he just nodded and sat down. They kept each other company for a while. They mainly just talked, watched some tv. There wasn't much else to do, it was a hospital room.

- - - -

Haley could hear voices. They sounded so far, but so close. She slowly became more and more conscious. She could recognize those voices anywhere. The two men she loved most in her life. Nathan of course and Lucas. She slowly opened her eyes and her head was killing her. She could definitely tell she was in a hospital by the smell and the bland walls.

"Haley!" Lucas called out.

Nathan turned around and grinned from ear to ear. There she was. Wide awake. Finally.

He ran over to her and kissed her on her lips and her cheek. Lucas kissed her forehead.

"Finally decided to wake up huh?" Lucas laughed.

"How long was I in here for?" she asked holding on to Nathan's hand.

"Three days. You gave us one heck of a scare." Nathan said kissing her again. "Haley I'm so sorry. I should of been there."

Haley couldn't help but cry. She was so relived to be alive, so happy to there with her husband. Holding him again.

"I love you Nathan. This is not your fault so don't you think it for a second."

"Your one tough girl Haley." Lucas smiled kissing her hand. "We missed you."

"Oh and I missed you guys." she grabbed his hand and kissed it back.

Lucas let them have there time together and left the room to let the people know she was awake. Haley's parents went right in and talked to her as well. A little while later the police came in. Haley dreaded this. She didn't want to go through the whole again. To tell them the whole story. Especially Nathan. She didn't want him to be more upset then he already was.

So they all left the room, except for the two officers and Nathan. He held her hand through the whole thing.

"Okay Mrs. Scott what happened." The one officer said.

"Well.." She started.

_After Dan hung up the phone with Nathan he turned around and gave Haley an evil grin._

"_Mr. Scott please." she cried again._

"_Oh please, please don't hurt me." he imitated her_.

_She had tears streaming down her face and he walked up to her again grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up and covered her mouth._

"_Time to be quiet." he smiled. He had brought a little bag in with him and when he opened it he pulled out a hanker chief and covered her eyes and duck tape to cover her mouth._

_She tried to squirm_ _free but his grip got tighter and tighter. He dragged her to the car and threw her in. She felt the car engine start up and they drove. She was to afraid to move_, _afraid of what he would say, afraid of what he would do._

_It seemed about 20-25 minutes that they were driving and it was complete silence. Finally Dan reached over and pulled off her handkerchief. Haley looked around and all she saw was woods. They were driving on a long road and all around them was just woods. Haley looked up at Dan, how different he looked. He know longer had his determined Dan Scott face on. His hair was a different color and his face was scruffy. He looked so much older, so much more tired. So worn out._

"_You scared?" He whispered. Haley shivered at the way he said that. Evil was in his voice._

"_You know I liked you Haley. But you have to understand that with the situation I'm in I have to do whatever it takes. I love my boys Haley. Both of them very much. They need to hear that from me. They have to know that from me. But people get in my Haley, and you are getting in my way."_

_Haley felt tears falling from her eyes. Her hands were shaking she was so scared._

"_I came to your house tonight to do one thing. I didn't want to have to kidnap you but you had to be a bitch and cry for Nathan. Now he must be so angry with me. Thanks to you."_

_Haley let out a muffled cry. Dan laughed and reached over and ripped the tape of her mouth._

"_Ow!" she cried out. _

"_Now as I was saying. I like you Haley. So when I kill you, I didn't want it to be painful. But since Nathan probably sent out all the god damn cops looking for you it seems that it will be indeed painful. Call it a little sweet revenge for making this night harder then it was supposed to be."_

"_Mr. Scott why are you doing this. Please. Just turn yourself in, people can help you." she begged._

"_No, no, no. It can't work. It wouldn't. They call me a monster, so its about time I act like one."_

_He slowed down the car until it came to a stop and looked over at Haley with a sick grin._

"_You know I always thought my son was smart in marrying you. I mean not only are you smart and well rounded, you are extremely beautiful." Dan stroked her hair and then grabbed her hand._

"_Get off of me." she yelled slapping his hand away._

"_What." he smirked. Grabbing her hand again. " I've been lonely for the past couple of weeks."_

"_Get off me you sick pervert! You have no shot of having a relationship with your sons! They hate you, you are a monster, you're a horrible person!" Haley screamed. "Do you hear me, no will ever love you Dan."_

_Haley didn't even have a minute to think Dan raised his fist and hit her so hard her head went flying back and hit the window. _

"_Who the hell do you think you are!" he shouted in her face and then sped off. " you know what Haley you deserve to die here."_

_His foot was pressed down on the gas and he was racing so fast down the road. _

"_You deserve to lie out here in a ditch and to die. All alone, on this cold night. To just lie there and DIE! That's what your worth!" he was yelling and the look in his eyes scared Haley. _

_He leaned over her and opened the door._

"_Oh my god please don't!" she cried. "Please don't do this, please!"_

_He kissed her cheek. "Have fun." he whispered and shoved her as hard as he could through the window. Haley's head hit the pavement and she flew into the ditch. Dan laughed to himself and took off. Not even looking back._

- - -

Nathan sat back in the chair looking at Haley sleep. After she talked to the cops she was very tired and feel asleep. Nathan watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful. He still couldn't get his head around what Dan did. What he said to her, the things he did to her.

He made a promise to himself that day in the hospital, watching Haley sleep. He promised himself that when she got better he would find Dan. He would hunt him down, not matter how long it took. He would find that sick son of a bitch and kill him himself.

He grabbed Haleys hand and kissed it.

"I'll make him pay Haley. I'll make him pay.


	16. Game time

**Okay yeah I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, let me know what you think. Good stuff is coming. Read and Review thanks!**

**Two weeks later...**

Haley opened the aspirin and took two and washed it down with a gulp of water. Her arm was really hurting her this night.

"Haley you okay?" Nathan mumbled from behind.

Haley jumped and then turned around. "Oh gosh you scared me. Yeah I'm fine."

"Its three in the morning Hales. Your arm bothering you?"

"Yeah just a little, I took some aspirin I'll be fine." she smiled.

Haley yawned and Nathan and her walked back to the bedroom together. They laid down and Nathan tucked Haley in and she closed her eyes. She could feel Nathan staring at her.

"Nathan what are you doing." she giggled looking up. He was sitting up resting on his arm just looking at her.

"what I can't look at my wife."

"You've been doing this every night since I got home from the hospital."

"I like watching you sleep." he smiled kissing her.

She couldn't help but kiss him back. He was so protective now. Sure it was a little annoying, but still cute.

The two just sat there giving light kisses and slowly fell asleep.

- - -

Peyton got up the next morning with a big smile. Her date that previous night with Matt went awesome. He picked her up and took her on his boat. They rode for a while laughing and talking and when he stopped he pulled out a picnic blanket and a picnic basket and they enjoyed a nice meal together. He was so cute when he smiled. His dimples were just adorable to her.

"I really like you Peyton." he told her again and again that night.

"I like you too." she would always answer.

She loved it when he would give her kisses. They were taking things really slow. The only thing they had done was kiss, and Peyton liked that.

"Once again your Mrs. Sunshine." Brooke laughed from the bathroom. She had a towel on her body and her hair, she obviously just got out of the shower.

"I know, its really great." she smiled even bigger.

"I know it is." Brooke smiled back. "So since your so happy you want to help me go shopping?"

"Since when does Brooke Davis need help shopping?"

"Well I need to find a dress, not just any dress a really beautiful one."

"Oh sounds nice, what for?" Peyton asked.

"Lucas."

"What." Peyton choked. She hadn't really thought about Lucas since she met Matt. But she still felt awkward talking to Brooke about him. Since she still had no idea about what had happened in the school, and what she said to him.

"Yeah well I'm taking him out tomorrow night. I told him to get really dressed up and you know that new Italian restaurant? Well were going there for the night. Its supposed to be amazing."

"That sounds awesome Brooke." she smiled slightly.

"So you up for it?"

Peyton hesitated for a minute and then decided she should.

"Sure."

"Yay! Now get ready, we got a long day ahead of us sister."

- - - -

Lucas was taking a run. They had a game that night. However school was closed for teacher in service, but Whitey talked to the people in charge and said they could still have their game there.

He was really thinking about basketball, and the team that he didn't even realize how far he really went. He slowed down and cursed to himself. He was in the so called "bad part" of Tree Hill. It wasn't to dangerous but drug deals and selling guns, and knifes illegally happened a lot there.

Lucas turned around to leave when his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was a man who had a scruffy looking face and baggy clothing on. He was looking around and then went to his car and pulled out a bag and reached in to pull out a silver handgun.

Lucas continued to watch. With his heart pounding. The one buying the gun was Nathan.

Nathan nodded taking the gun and looking at it and the man showed him how to load it and shoot it and then gave him a brown bag with extra bullets and Nathan handed him some money, shook his hand and walked away. Lucas's mouth was still hanging open of what he just witnessed.

His brother not only did something totally illegal that could get him thrown in jail, or worse, accidentally killed. What the hell did Nathan need a gun for. Then it dawned on him.

Dan.

Lucas watched his brother get in his car and drive away. He looked around one last time and slowly walked home, with what he just witnessed repeating over and over in his head.

- - - - -

"Lucas Scott passes to Nathan Scott and he scores!" Mouth yelled into his microphone.

There were 3 more minutes left in the game. They were down by four now, Lucas and Nathan were doing great working together.

The other team had the ball and came dribbling by, Nathan knocked it out and Lucas quickly grabbed it and passed it to Tim, who immediately found Nathan running down the court and threw it to him and he did a lay up.

"Wow Nathan Scott sure is on fire tonight folks. He slams the basket and now the Ravens are only down by two."

The other team brought the ball in again. Lucas ran up and was about to block it but he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness. He stopped slowly and they ran right past him. The whole team ran back to try and get positioned but Lucas stayed down at the other end of the court holding his head. His heart started pounding faster and faster and it suddenly it started to ache.

"Lucas!" Whitey yelled out to him.

"I'm fine." Lucas yelled back, causing his head to hurt even more.

Just when Lucas was going to start running back The other team shot and missed, a team mate grabbed the ball and passed it to Nathan. He looked around and saw Lucas down at the other end behind the three point line.

"Luke!" He shouted out.

Lucas looked up and caught the ball took a deep breathe and shot. What seemed like slow motion the ball went up and gracefully fell right threw the net.

The crowed was cheering so loudly. Nathan ran up and jumped on Lucas as did the other team mates. The ravens were doing good again. They had won another game!

Lucas was in the middle of the whole team they were all jumping up and down and cheering they didn't even notice Lucas holding his heart and breathing way to heavy. Everyone except Haley, who was watching from the stands. And knew exactly why he was doing so.

The cheering slowly died down and the team went to the locker room where Whitey congratulated them and they showered and got dressed. Lucas walked out first to see Haley.

"Good game." she smiled.

"Thanks." he hugged her.

"Looked like you were having a little trouble at the end there Luke."

He looked at her and could see the worry in her eyes.

"Haley-"

"Your still taking your medicine right? I mean if you need money I have money."

"Haley don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"You didn't answer my question. Are you taking your medicine still?"

"Yes." he lied. He hated himself for it. Haley was the one person who he didn't lie to. Ever. And there he was lying about his heart. But she had to much to worry about, she didn't need him being one of them.

"Well I think you need to take things easier, you were holding your heart Luke, so you can't even tell me you weren't hurting."

"I just got winded, I promise you I'm okay."

Haley took a deep breathe and shook her head. "Good, if you need anything let me know." she smiled

He hugged her. "Thanks Hales."

"Gosh Nathan always takes forever." she giggled.

"Wow don't I love to brag about my boyfriend." Brooke walked up kissing Lucas. "You did awesome."

"Yeah I'm not so bad." he laughed.

"So you ready for our big date tomorrow night."

"You bet I am." he said kissing her again.

She kissed him back.

"So how's the arm." she turned to Haley and asked.

"Better. Hopefully I can get this dumb cast off soon."

"Yeah we miss you on the cheerleading squad."

Haley smiled.

"Hey Brooke do you mind taking Haley home?" Lucas cut in on their conversation.

Haley looked up confused.

" I know you usually leave with Nathan but I kinda need to talk to him in private, if you don't mind." Lucas told her.

"No, I don't care, is everything okay." Haley asked.

"Yeah its fine, just brother stuff."

Brooke and Haley nodded and left with Haley hugging him goodbye, and Brooke kissing him.

Lucas took a deep breathe as he sat down waiting for Nathan to come out.


	17. Surprised?

**Thanks for the reviews :) even though there weren't that many, I'm afraid people don't really like this story :( let me know what you think thanks :)**

Nathan walked out to see only a few people left and one of them being his brother.

"Great game man." he made his hand into a fist and Lucas pounded it.

"You too."

"You looked winded at the end, I think tomorrow we should go for a run."

Lucas just nodded slightly and Nathan looked around.

"Where's Haley?"

"Um Brooke took her home, I told her I needed to talk to you, alone."

Nathan saw the look in his brothers eyes. He seemed bothered by something. He seemed worried, angry, and scared all at the same time.

"What's wrong?"

Lucas just started walking out the gym, Nathan followed. They were walking to the parking lot when Nathan was getting annoyed Lucas wasn't saying anything.

"Luke what's up?"

"Are you okay? Are you alright up in here?" Lucas said pointing to Nathan's head.

"I'm fine, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw you today Nathan."

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"Buying that gun, I saw you."

"Wait, what. How?" Nathan stuttered.

"Yeah exactly what I was saying when I saw you buying that damn thing." Lucas yelled.

"Why the hell were you there?"

"Looks like I was just in the right place at the right time. Now why don't you answer my question, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Luke you don't understand."

"What the fact that you did something that can get you thrown in jail? I don't think you understand Nathan, about how serious this is. About how dangerous this is. Does Haley know?"

Nathan hesitated.

"Of course she doesn't know. I didn't buy it just because I think it looks cool. I'm not an idiot. I'm her husband Lucas. I need to protect her, and I already failed at that. What if that son of bitch comes back ? This time I'll be ready for him, and I wont feel bad about killing him. Because if I see him Lucas, I swear to you, I'll kill him. And with the gun, I'll be ready to."

"Nathan, I know your upset about what's happening but buying a gun isn't going to make things better."

"No Lucas you don't get it. Haley is my wife. He broke into my house and took her and left her in a ditch to die. MY WIFE MAN!"

"I can't let you keep that gun Nathan. There are better ways to deal with this."

"Lucas for once in your god damn life stop trying to make everything better. This aint going to get better."

"Oh so buying the gun is? Keeping that gun in your house is going to make everything okay. I mean if daddy shows up all you have to do is shoot him, no big deal right?" Lucas yelled.

Nathan was getting mad. He needed that gun. He needed to make sure Haley was safe. This was the only way he knew how.

"Nathan you get a security system for your house or-"

"Yeah because I can afford that. Lucas you can't fix this. Stop trying."

Nathan turned around and started to walk away when Lucas grabbed him.

"Get off me." Nathan yelled.

"Nathan! If you don't get rid of that gun, I will."

"No Lucas, you wont." Nathan glared at him.

"Really?" Lucas sneered walking to Nathan's car and opening it.

"What the hell are you doing."

"Looking."

Lucas looked behind the seat and opened the glove compartment before Nathan walked over.

"Get out of my car Lucas, you're really starting to piss me off." Nathan pulled Lucas out.

Lucas got in Nathan's face.

"No Nathan, everyone is freaked out about. Everyone is sad and scared about what happened to Haley. But you are going to make everything worse. We are all going through the same thing you are. Don't be a dick about this Nathan."

With that said Lucas walked past Nathan nudging him as he walked by. Got in his car and sped off .

It was his mom's car since she and Keith left in his car.

Nathan stood there thinking about Lucas said. Angry at himself, Angry at Lucas, Angry at Dan, Angry at everything. He walked to his car and slammed the door shut and sat on the curb.

- - - -

Lucas was steaming with anger as he walked in his house. He didn't even notice Karen and Keith in the living room he just walked on by and was about to go in his room .

"Um hello to you too." Karen spoke up.

"Oh hi sorry." he mumbled.

"You okay?" Keith asked. His arm was a lot better now. He looked so much healthier. He was doing some physical therapy still but overall he was going to be okay, physically. However mentally and emotionally he would still have the imagine of not only Jimmy Edwards killing himself, but Dan shooting him only minutes after.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Come sit down." Karen smiled patting the seat on the couch next to her.

Lucas looked at them curiously and did what he was asked.

"Well I'm sure you remember me being moody and crabby." Karen smiled.

"Yeah." Lucas said confused.

"Well there was a reason Lucas."

Lucas looked back at Keith and Karen.

"What?"

"Well me and your mom um" Keith laughed.

"I'm pregnant Lucas."

"Wh- what?" Lucas spatted out.

Karen and Keith smiled.

"Wow." Lucas breathed out. "Wow. Congratulations!"

He got up and hugged them both.

"So you are happy, I was so worried that you wouldn't be happy." Karen said.

"You don't have to worry about that mom." he smiled hugging her again.

- - - - -

Peyton walked up to her house alone. Brooke didn't get back yet from dropping of Haley and her dad was on yet another "short" fishing trip. She walked up the front steps, with her cheerleading bag in her hand and dropped it when she looked at who she saw and let out a light scream.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Jake!" she shouted.

She ran to his arms and hugged him. He smelled so good and his touch was so warm.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I got your last e-mail."

"Oh." she said, blushing a little.

Peyton remembered the day she sent that e-mail. Her and Brooke had a conversation about him coming back. How bad she wished it could of happened. She missed him so much. It was so hard talking to him through e-mail so Peyton sat down to write her last e-mail to him.

**Dear Jake,**

**This is all just to hard for me. Not being able to see you. Not being able to hear you. Not being able to touch you. It's just to hard. I love talking to you , but this whole e-mail situation just isn't working. I cry to much thinking about you. Thinking of how we can't be together. I feel so bad that you have to go through this whole thing with Jenny and Nikki and I want to be there for you, I really do. But its just to hard for me. I tried Jake, believe me I did. But I love you. I want to be with you. I will pray that hopefully somehow, someday we can be together again. I hope everything works out with Jenny. I'm sorry if this sounds like I'm being horrible but know this. I love you with all my heart. I hope to see you soon. Please don't e-mail me back, it will hurt to much. No more of this. I'm done. I'm sorry.**

**Love Always,**

** Peyton**

"It hurt me Peyton. It really did."

"Jake, I'm so sorry."

"No, wait listen." Jake stopped her.

"You were right. It was just to hard, it is to hard. But things are going to be different."

Peyton stared at Jake confused at what he was saying.

"I won Peyton." He said calmly.

"What?"

"The case with Nikki. She screwed up again and I won. Jenny is mine, all mine." he smiled.

"What!"

"Me and Jenny are back."

"Where is Jenny now." Peyton asked barley being able to contain herself.

"With my parents, I wanted to surprise you. Just me." He hugged her again.

Peyton couldn't help it. She didn't mean to. She grabbed Jake and kissed him. He was surprised, but no way was he turning away. He missed this girl like crazy and now she was kissing him again. Its what he's been craving for.

They wound up in Peyton's room eventually. With their lips still locked. Jake ripped off his shirt and helped Peyton with hers. They laid back on Peyton's bed as the rest of their clothes seemed to fall off. Jake looked into Peyton's eyes and smiled.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Peyton shook her head and kissed him again. Jake reached over to Peyton's drawer.

"They are in here right." he laughed remembering all of the times they made love before. The drawer was always filled with plenty of condoms.

"Yeah." she giggled.

It seemed like a dream. There they were. Making love.

It was all to unreal.

- -

Brooke took a while to drop of Haley because she wounded up chatting with her for a while until Nathan came home. He looked very upset so Brooke left.

She walked in the house and up the stairs about to go in Peyton's room when she froze. She saw Peyton in a bed with a boy. Not just any boy. Jake!

She quickly stepped back, with a confused look and quietly snuck outside to leave them alone together.

- -

Peyton's heart was beating so fast. All she could think about Jake and how glad she was to be with him again. She wasn't even thinking of the one person she should be thinking about.

Matt.


	18. Three's a crowd

_Italics are flashbacks._

_**Let me know what you think :).**_

"Yes I'd like a number two, jumbo size please." Dan spoke

This is what Dan lived on. McDonald's and pizza. Whenever he would go out he would wear sunglasses and always keep his head down. He was so convinced nobody would notice him. And he was right, nobody did. The search for Dan was still on of course, but people didn't talk about it as much as they did at first. He still was living in his car at nights. Alone. After getting the food he drove to his spot deep in the woods and started to eat. Eating McDonald's, sitting in the car triggered a memory.

"_Dad can I have two of those!" Nine year old Nathan begged his dad._

"_You won't be able to finish it all Nathan." Dan told him._

"_Yes I will! Please Dad." _

_Dan looked at Nathan, how much he wanted it. However Nathan's eyes were bigger then his stomach. _

"_Okay fine. I'll have to two number three's and a number one."_

"_Yes!" Nathan shouted throwing his hand in the hair._

_They went to go home but Dan pulled over on the side of the road._

"_Dad why did we stop?" Nathan asked confused._

"_Mom doesn't really like us to eat this kind of junk, so lets keep it our secret okay?" he smiled messing up his hair._

"_Dad!" Nathan whined shoving his hand away._

_They sat there eating their food, of course as Dan predicted Nathan didn't finish his. They had such a great day together. Them two just hanging out, Dan loved days like that._

He took a bite of his sandwich and then sighed. He pulled out a picture of a young Nathan and looked at it.

"See you soon buddy."

- - -

Haley got up and rolled over but didn't see Nathan. She got up and looked around the apartment but he wasn't there. She was curious to where he could be. So she called him on his cell phone.

Nathan was sitting at the river court shooting around when he herd his phone ring.

"Hello."

"Nathan where are you?" Haley asked.

"Sorry I didn't leave a note, I'm just out for a little."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know I mean last night after the game you seemed mad and now you leave at the crack of dawn."

"Haley I'm fine. I'll be home soon, I'll take you out to breakfast."

Haley smiled. "Okay."

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you too."

Nathan hung up and continued playing.

- - -

Deb took a deep breathe before going in the café. It wasn't time to open yet, but she knew Karen was there. Karen had been avoiding Deb since they had their argument. However Deb wanted to end it. She wanted to fix it.

She walked in and Karen looked up and glared at her.

"What are you doing here."

"I wanted to talk before you opened." Deb said calmly.

"Why." Karen snapped.

"Karen I miss you. I miss my friend."

Karen didn't say anything.

"Why can't we put the past behind us? Why can't we start over? I'm sorry."

After a moment of silence Karen spoke up.

" You need to apologize."

"I am Karen I am. I'm so sorry."

"No Deb, not to me. You didn't get me shot. You got Keith shot. It affected your son, my son, Haley, and me. So you have to apologize to the people you really affected. Then maybe, maybe we can talk."

Deb nodded and then walked out. Karen watched her leave and then went back to working.

- -

"You know you are going to get my in trouble." Lucas laughed kissing Brookes lips.

"What she didn't know I was here."

After seeing what Brooke saw last night she didn't know where else to go. So she called Lucas and told him she was out side of his house. Of course he let her in and they slept in his bed together.

"So you want to tell me what happened. Why you didn't sleep at Peyton's?"

Brooke never got a chance to tell Lucas why she was there because when she got in the room she could tell on his face that something was up. Of course he didn't tell her about the gun incident but he did tell her about his mom being pregnant. She was so excited so happy that they stayed up talking about that and fell asleep.

"Nothing to important. Peyton just had some company."

Lucas nodded. "Okay."

"Alright Broody time for me to go home and get ready."

"Get ready for what?" he questioned.

"Um hello did you forget what tonight is?"

"Yeah our big date, but its pretty early in the morning. Why do you have to start getting ready now?"

"Because I want to make sure I look just right." She smiled kissing him and getting up.

"Wait lets eat breakfast first, then I'll drive you over okay?"

Brooke snuggled up to Lucas and kissed his cheek. "Okay."

- - - -

Peyton yawned and woke up with Jake's arm wrapped around her.

"Good morning." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I'm so happy to be back."

"Me to." she kissed him again.

"I can't believe how lucky I am."

"Whys that?" Peyton laughed.

"Because well. I was away for a while. I should of been there for you for so much. I mean when I found out you got shot, and then that last e-mail you sent me, it really just really pushed me to really work so much harder to get Jenny back. To come back to you. And I did. I'm just lucky that you didn't find another guy in the meantime."

Before Peyton could answer, someone did it for her.

"But she did."

Peyton and Jake both looked up to Matt standing in the doorway with flowers looking pissed off.

"Matt." Peyton sighed out.

"What the hell are you doing with my girl." He yelled.

"Your girl?" he asked looking at Peyton.

"No Jake it's, it's not like that." she told him.

"Screw you Peyton." he snapped walking away.

"What the hell." Jake whispered.

"Jake I'm so sorry, just please, hold on. One minute." She got up wrapped in her bed sheet. And followed Matt.

"Matt please wait!" she called.

He turned around before walking out the door.

"That's Jake?"

"Yes." Peyton mumbled.

"So what I was just a fill in until he got back?" he yelled.

"God no Matt, it wasn't like that. I swear. It's just. I don't know. I didn't think Jake was coming back I wanted to move on. Then I met you and you were just so nice and sweet-"

"Well that didn't stop you from screwing Jake now did it?"

"That's not fair." Peyton defended.

"Not fair? What's not fair is me falling for you. And you not giving two shit's about me. You said you were don't with Jake, for good. You said you liked me. You used me Peyton."

Peyton had a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, whatever." he mumbled walking out of the house and slamming the door.

She walked up stairs to see Jake getting dressed.

"Oh god Jake I'm sorry."

"You were with that guy?" he asked her.

"Jake I'm sorry please don't go."

"You know it was hard enough with you saying you were done talking through e-mail but knowing you are sleeping with some other guy. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you stop me?"

"I didn't sleep with him Jake and I don't know why I didn't tell you okay? I missed you. I didn't want to stop something I've been waiting for, for so long."

"Oh what was I just your booty call then?"

"Jake you know its not like that."

"I don't know Peyton. You tell me and that guy your done with me and then the second we meet again, we sleep together."

"Jake." she cried out.

" No I blame this on myself. I should of asked first if you were with someone else. I mean silly me to think you would actually tell me."

"I love you Jake." She cried.

"Yeah I got to go."

"What?."

"I got to think about some stuff. Bye Peyton."

Peyton herd Jake leave the house and she just sat there on the floor in nothing but her bed sheet crying.


	19. 5 or 6 more months

Lucas knocked on Brookes door and she slowly opened it.

She walked out in a halter top green dress with sequence on in. Her hair was down and beautifully curled. Her make up was light, but still noticeable and well done.

"Wow." Lucas smiled.

"You like?" she laughed spinning showing off her well toned body.

"You look absolutely beautiful Brooke."

"Thank you, you look great too." She kissed him.

" Shall we go?"

"We shall." Brooke giggled looking around once more.

"What are you looking for?" Lucas asked.

"Peyton. She said she wanted to see me all dressed up the other day, but she wasn't here when I got home."

"Oh I'm sorry." Lucas kissed her again.

"No its okay. Let's go."

They had a nice peaceful drive giggling and giving sweet kisses on the drive there. Lucas pulled up and they saw all the people walking in, how fancy they were dressed.

"Wow I don't think we fit in here Brooke." he laughed.

"Hey we'll be fine, and remember." Brooke smiled pulling out her purse. "I'm paying."

Lucas felt uncomfortable there. He felt out of place, and that it was way to fancy for his liking. They were seated and gave their order. Of course not sure even of what they ordered, because the menu was in Italian.

"Whatever the hell I just ordered, it sounds good." Brooke giggled

Lucas laughed and went to reach for a peace of bread, accidentally knocking over his water to the floor, causing the glass to break and water to spill all over.

"Oh shit." Lucas mumbled.

Immediately three men who worked there ran over and cleaned it up.

"Sorry, Sorry." Lucas kept telling them.

"Its fine sir." They smiled. Walked away. And brought him back another glass of water. And shortly after brought out their food.

They each took a bite and made a foul face.

"Ew." Brooke shrieked.

Lucas pretended to be wiping his face when he spit out his piece of food.

"Yummy." he said sarcastically taking a big sip of water.

Lucas looked over at Brooke who was laughing.

"What's so funny."

"This." She continued to giggle. "Lucas you were right."

She looked around seeing the older, really fancy people and rich snobby women.

"We don't fit in here." Brooke continued.

"Yeah, I know." Lucas laughed. "We shouldn't be sitting in some fancy restaurant on our Saturday night, we should be out, doing something fun and spontaneous."

Brooke nodded and looked around.

"What are you doing." Lucas asked her.

"What?"

Lucas raised his eyebrow when Brooke got up and pulled Lucas up as well.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You said you wanted to do something fun and spontaneous." she reminded him.

"So what are we doing?"

"Ever dine and dash?" Brooke giggled with a devilish grin.

Lucas didn't say anything. He just smiled.

"So much for you paying."

"Sh, I'll take you out for pizza. I'm starving and this place stinks."

He smirked.

"Okay so walk out casually and just well, go."

"You are crazy you know that right?" Lucas smiled.

"Well we could just go back and pay for a meal we didn't even eat."

Lucas hesitated.

"Lets do it." he whispered.

They walked around, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"Excuse me!" the man behind them called.

"Brooke go!" Lucas shouted.

Brooke felt her legs take off and Lucas grabbed her hand and they ran to the car.

"It's not so easy to run in heels." she giggled as she hoped in the car.

Lucas started the engine and quickly took off looking back once more to see the man outside yelling and waving his hands and hearing Brookes, and his own laughter while speeding away.

- -

Peyton looked around to make sure Brooke wasn't home. Right after Jake left she got dressed and left the house. She took her car and just drove. Drove no where special but she went so long she almost ran out of gas. After getting home she saw a note Brooke wrote.

**Petyon,**

**Don't know where you were, tonight I'm out with Lucas won't be home till late. Talk to you later.**

**Brooke.**

She took a sigh of relief. As much as she loved Brooke she wanted to be alone.

Peyton tried calling Jake about ten times that whole day and he didn't answer. And when she called Matt he said they were done, completely. She felt bad for hurting him, but worse for hurting Jake.

She herd a beeping noise and looked at her computer, finally someone she wanted to see, someone she wanted to talk to. Her dad.

"Peyton you there." he asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm here." She took a seat at the computer.

"How are you sweety."

"Fine." Peyton lied.

"Where's Brooke?"

"Date with Lucas, she'll be home later."

"Haha, yeah." He said sarcastically.

"I'm happy to be seeing you soon, what it is three days and you'll be back right?" Peyton smiled for the first time that day.

"Well." He started.

Peyton took a deep breathe.

"Well what." she asked.

" They offered be another job. One with a lot of money, that could really help us out. Now I know I said no more long trips."

"But." Peyton interrupted him.

"It's a lot of money Peyton." he assured her.

"How long." She mumbled.

" 5-6 months."

Peyton didn't want her dad to see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Well I'll miss you dad."

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" He asked.

"Yes Dad, I um I have to go in the shower, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you. Bye."

With that she clicked off the video camera and cried out loud.

"Dammit!" she screamed getting up, grabbing a record and throwing it against the wall.

Everything was going wrong. First Jake left, then she found Matt. Jake comes back, she sleeps with him causing both men to be mad at her and get hurt. They hate her. Her dad is gone. She couldn't of told him to not go, he really wanted to.She wanted to talk to Brooke, but didn't know what to say. She didn't want to seem like she was complaining but how could things be good one week, and turn horrible the next. Why her. Why Peyton.

She picked up her phone and called Jake again. No answer.

She cursed to herself and went to wash her face when she saw a razor. She stared at it for about ten minutes and grabbed it. Not even thinking about what she was doing. Took the sharp object and scraped it against her wrist, with tears rushing down her face and pain swarming her body.

- - -

"Okay good as new." The doctor told Haley and Nathan.

"Thanks." Haley smiled looking at her arm.

Her and Nathan walked out to the car.

"Finally no more cast!" she giggled.

"Feels good doesn't it." Nathan laughed.

"Yes. So what do you want to do tonight."

"I was actually thinking about just renting a movie and hanging in tonight."

Haley smiled. "Sounds perfect."

They were driving when Nathan saw a car, and almost screamed at the person driving.

"Dan?" he yelled.

"What?" Haley immediately asked.

Nathan didn't answer he just quicky followed the car keeping a very close distance behind it. When the car came to red light Nathan jumped right out of the car and ran to the drivers seat and opened the door.

"Found you, you sick son of a bitch." He yelled.

"Nathan get back in the car!" Haley shouted.

"Who the hell are you?" The man in the car yelled.

Nathan looked in the face of the man. It clearly wasn't Dan. Nathan didn't even know how he could confuse the two. What was he thinking.

"Oh uh I'm really sorry I thought you were, um someone else. Sorry." Nathan mumbled walking away.

"Yeah whatever." the guy mumbled. He slammed his door and sped off.

Nathan walked back to his car and sat down and took a deep breathe.

"I thought it was Dan." he told Haley.

"Oh Nathan. I'm sorry. But I'm sure he's gone now." Haley rubbed his arm.

"No Haley, he's still out there." he mumbled.

He slowly stepped on the gas and drove home in silence.

- - -

Lucas walked Brooke to the door and they kissed and talked quietly for about a half an hour and Brooke went inside. It was about one o'clock. She didn't realize how late they stayed out. She had such and amazing night. After leaving the restaurant they went for pizza and then mini golfing. It was cheap, sweet, and the most fun they had in a while. Otherwise, It was Perfect.

She walked in the room to see Peyton asleep. She got dressed in her pajama's and laid down smiling to herself from her great night. Not knowing Peyton had a new gash across her arm and the troubles that were coming.


	20. Saying I'm Sorry

Nathan took a deep breathe and wiped the sweat from his head face and walked inside.

"Go for a run?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Nathan said getting a drink of water.

"Nathan, can I talk to you?"

Nathan looked at Haley and could see she was angry.

"What's up?"

Without saying anything she turned around and pulled out a small object. Nathan recognized it immediately. It was his tiny silver gun. She slammed it on the table staring at him with anger burning in her eyes.

"Where did you get that." Nathan asked.

"What the hell does it matter." she snapped. "You had a gun in our house and you didn't tell me?"

"Haley I had it just in case."

"Nathan why do you get like this?"

"Get like what?"

"LIKE THIS! You get angry or sad or upset and you bottle up your emotions and do something stupid. Why can't you ever just say what you feel."

"Haley I'm doing this to protect you okay? I'm protecting you." Nathan shouted.

"No I don't need a gun to protect me. I need my husband who is smart enough not to go down the alley's of Tree Hill and buy a gun illegally."

Nathan froze. He thought about what she just said. How could she of known where he got it? He should of known before.

"Lucas."

Haley hesitated.

"What?" she asked.

"Lucas told you about the gun right?" he asked angrily.

"What does it matter, the fact is you didn't."

"Lucas needs to learn his own damn business." he snapped walking to the door.

"Nathan don't you leave we are not done talking." she yelled.

"Yes we are." He snapped.

"Nathan! If you leave I wont be here when you get back tonight." she shouted.

"What."

" If you walk out that door I wont want to talk to you. I'll find somewhere else to sleep."

"Call up your best friend Lucas. You two like to talk so damn much."

Haley was fuming with anger. Nathan looked at her walked up and grabbed the gun, stuck it in his pocket and walked out the door.

- - -

Lucas was dribbling around shooting the ball at the river court when a surprising face walked up.

"Hey Deb." he smiled.

"Hi Lucas sorry to bother you." she said.

"Yeah no problem, can I help you with something." he asked walking to the bench and them two taking a seat.

"I'm sorry." she spatted out.

Lucas looked at her. She looked away.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry about Dan, Keith, you. Everything."

"Deb I know."

"I just handle things wrong. I don't think and I'm sorry. People could of died for my actions and that is something I will always remember and regret. And I promise you, I will never do anything, anything that stupid again."

Deb looked at Lucas and he surprised her. He got up and gave her a hug. A nice warm hug. Deb felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Well um, I'll let you get back to your game. Thanks for listening to me."

She started to walk away.

"Deb." Lucas called to her.

She turned to look at him.

"You are a good person. Always remember that okay?"

She smiled and nodded. Walking to her car and driving away.

- - -

Brooke and Peyton were talking in her room, Peyton making sure to cover her arm. Brooke was explaining about her night with Lucas and Peyton was laughing at their story when Haley stormed in

"Problem tutor girl?" Brooke laughed looking up and the angry Haley.

"I knocked you didn't answer." She said.

"Well my music is pretty loud, sorry." Peyton told her.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan. We just, we just had a fight and I don't really feel like going home can I stay here?"

"Yeah of course." Peyton assured her.

"Maybe even sleep here?" Haley said plopping on the bed.

"Wow big fight?" Brooke asked.

" He's just so stubborn, he needs to know I'm mad."

"Stay as long as you like." Peyton smiled sitting next to her on the bed.

"What did you fight about?" Brooke asked, joining them on the bed.

"Nothing big, just stupid little things. Like I said, he's just stubborn." Haley lied. She didn't want to tell her friends the whole thing. She wanted to keep the whole gun situation on the down low for a while. Until her and Nathan actually talked.

"Man why are boys so complicated." Peyton sighed.

"Oh my god P- Sawyer!" Brooke yelled jumping up.

"What?" she asked, confused at Brooke's reaction.

"I totally forgot to ask you about the site that I saw the other night!"

Peyton didn't say anything.

"You and Jake?"

"Oh god you saw that?"

"Wait, Jake? As in Jake, the one with the baby Jake?" Haley asked.

"How many other Jake's do you know?" Brooke laughed.

"Well what the hell happened? How the hell did it happen?"

Peyton took a deep breathe and explained exactly what happened. Jake coming back. Them having sex. Matt walking in. Her feeling guilty and upset.

"Wow." Brooke said.

"Sorry." Haley sighed.

"It's my own fault. I was just so happy Jake was finally back, I did it without thinking."

"But you love Jake." Brooke frowned.

"I don't think he wants to love me." Peyton sighed.

They were all silent until Brooke got up and went to her phone calling a number.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Boys are stupid." She smiled. "That is why tonight we are going out just us three."

"Oh and where too?" Peyton asked.

"Where none of us have been in like forever. With just us girls. No boys, just a girl night."

Peyton and Haley looked at each other and looked back at Brooke.

"Well where?" Haley laughed.

" We have all day to get ready, so we better make sure we look hot as hell because ladies were going to a party."

"Brooke we have school tomorrow." Haley told her.

"Please don't put a damper on it. Just don't drink, and we wont be home to late, we'll just have fun." She smiled.

"I'm in." Peyton laughed.

"What do you say Haley?" Brooke asked.

Haley took a deep breathe.

"I say hell yes." she giggled.

- - -

Karen walked up to her house around the afternoon smiling. She took an early day off because business was a little slow. She walked in to the smell of a wonderfully cooked meal. She saw Keith leaning under the sink fixing a pipe that had been leaking lately.

"Keith." She smiled.

He jumped out of fright. He didn't expect her to be home for at least two more hours.

"Karen what are you doing here." he asked getting up from the floor.

"What is all this?"

" I wanted to do something nice for you. I was making nice meal, cleaning the house. I wanted to celebrate us starting a family. Our wedding that should be coming soon. Our baby that is going to be here ." He smiled touching her stomach.

"I love you Keith." She kissed him.

He kissed her back and smiled.

"So what are you cooking?"

"Your favorite. Meat loaf."

Karen looked confused. "Keith? That's not my favorite."

He laughed.

"I know, it's the only thing I really know how to cook."

She smiled and kissed him back and slowly pushed him into her bedroom and shut the door.

- - -

**Hours Later..**

Nathan continued to stare at the water thinking. Haley was really upset. Really mad. He knew she was right.

He looked down and pulled out the gun.

He not only got in a fight with his wife about it, he got in a fight with his brother too. He felt awful. They were just worried.

He was wrong. He knew it.

Nathan stood up and threw the gun as hard and far as he could and watched it sink to the bottom of the water.

He walked around and found himself at Lucas's house. He knocked on his door. Lucas was surprised to see Nathan there.

"I got rid of it." Nathan told him.

"What?"

"The gun, its gone. You were right."

Lucas looked at his brother . "I guess Haley talked to you."

"More like yelled." he laughed.

"She pissed?"

"Yeah, she isn't going to be home when I get there. I called her, she's with Brooke and Peyton. She doesn't want to really talk to me."

"Can you blame her?"

"No." he said. "Well I don't want to stay in my apartment alone, I got a new play station game. Feel up for a game?"

"You're on. Mom I'm going to Nathan's house." he called out.

They were on there way to Nathan's house. Just talking and laughing about stupid stuff when they herd a car come up behind them.

They turned around but it was dark now and they had their high beams on, so they couldn't see the car or who was in it.

Just when Nathan was about to ask who it was two car doors opened and they saw two unfamiliar men running towards them.

"Shit, Nathan run." Lucas yelled.

Nathan was about to take off when he felt a blow to the head and then he was kicked in the stomach.

He cried out trying to break free.

Lucas quickly ran to his brother when he was hit in the back causing him to fall. He turned around quickly and punched the guy in the face and was about to crawl away when he was shoved hard to the ground when his mouth was covered with a cloth and it was drenched with some sort of liquid.

Nathan was in the same position. He tried to struggle free but couldn't even think. He felt himself feeling dizzy and slowly getting weaker. He looked over to see Lucas in the same situation as he was in.

Lucas gave one last attempt but with that, he passed out. Whatever that liquid was, it made him pass out.

They were dragged over to the car and put in the trunk when another man walked up.

"Good job." he said.

Nathan took a deep breath.

His last sight was Dan Scott's face appearing and giving him that sick grin before he closed the trunk and Nathan fell into unconsciousness.


	21. Another Crime

"Thanks for everything." Dan smiled.

"Hey, you did good. I should be thanking you." A man who looked about Lucas and Nathan's age answered. He dark hair that was down to his shoulders and he was very greasy and grimy looking.

"So we are even?" Dan put his hand out.

"Yes." The hairy man shook his hand. "Thanks again." he smiled and walked out.

Dan took a deep breathe and looked around at his new apartment. Well not so much new, but new for him. Any other person would call it a beat down place where rats lived. And they would be right.

In any other day in age Dan Scott would call it pitiful and disgusting. But he needed a place to live, besides his car. It was very old looking with a lot of broken things. It was grimy, smelly, and down right uncomfortable to even look at. But still. It was now home.

It was a one bedroom apartment with a living room only big enough to please one person to enjoy it. It had a tiny bathroom with a tiny shower to match. The kitchen was the biggest part of the house. It had a table big enough for two and the refrigerator had a foul smell when you opened it.

"It can all be fixed." Dan told him self over and over.

Dan herd a rustling movement from the bedroom and walked in to see his sons awake.

They had tape over their mouths. Clearly they were trying someway to communicate but they both froze and their eyes widened when they saw that man walk into the room.

"Hello boys." he smiled taking a seat on the bed.

Silence. The boys stared into the eyes of their kidnapper, who happened to be their father. It wasn't the same man they had known months ago. He wasn't the cocky rude man he had been. He looked desperate, different. Not only was his physical appearance completely different but mentally he didn't seem stable. Just the look on his face seemed completely odd.

"Wondering what you are doing here?" he asked.

Nathan could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he tried to yell but it was muffled by the tape.

"What was that son?" he got up and ripped the tape off his face.

"God dammit!" Nathan screamed. It hurt like hell.

"Nathan, I've missed you."

"What the hell are you doing." Nathan asked glaring at him.

"Hold on a sec." Dan put his hand up walking up to Lucas and doing the same thing, ripping off the tape.

"Shit." Lucas yelled.

"Lucas you okay?" Nathan quickly asked.

"Fine." Lucas mumbled looking up at Dan.

Dan went to sit back on the bed.

Nathan wanted to yell at his father, curse him out, punch him in the face.

But when he opened his mouth to yell nothing came out. Nathan didn't want to admit it. But he was actually scared of what was going to happen. Scared of what his father would do. He already shot someone. He tried to kill Haley. And now he had Lucas and him tied up in some shitty room.

"Like my new place? A little different from the beach house but you know, its home."

Neither boys spoke.

Lucas tried to control his shaking but like Nathan, he was scared. The calm way Dan was talking. The look in his eye was scary.

"What, what do you want?" Lucas finally spoke up.

"What do I want? I want us to be a family Lucas. Me you and Nathan, like it should of been a long time ago."

"Family? Are you kidding me. You shot our uncle. You tried to kill my wife. Now you have us tied up in some shitty place and you want us to be a happy family." Nathan yelled.

"I never said happy family." Dan spoke cooly.

Nathan and Lucas both looked at each other afraid of Dan's last sentence.

Dan got up and turned on the tv, well that is what he called it anyway. It wasn't very big. It didn't work to well either. He was watching for a while not saying anything. Lucas and Nathan didn't know what to do, so they just kept their mouth shut.

He grinned when he looked at what he was watching. He turned it around to show Nathan and Lucas and turned it up.

"_A man was killed today in Winsicion, North Carolina_. _Police say he was killed early yesterday morning with three gunshots to the chest and one to the head. They have no suspects or leads. Apparently he was involved in a lot of illegal activity and the police say there is a slim chance that they will find the murderer."_

With that Dan started to chuckle and turned it off.

"What the hell is that about." Nathan asked.

"Well how the hell do you think I got those guys to help me get you two here?"

"Are you saying. You...you killed him?" Lucas asked.

"Well yeah." he chuckled.

Nathan shook his head.

"What I needed help Nathan. There was no way I could get both my boys here with me by myself."

"How the hell did you even get involved in that."

"Well.." Dan started with this story.

_Dan was sitting in his car again. Bored, angry. Alone._

_He decided to go for a drive and ended up in a bad neighbor hood. With no luck at all his car was running out of gas. He found a gas station and pulled up. He realized he was alone. He quickly tried to fill up his car when he was grabbed from behind and shoved to the ground._

"_Stay on the ground bitch. I'll fucking kill you." a young voice screamed._

_Dan felt a gun pointed him in the back_.

"_Don't shoot." Dan begged._

"_Shut up bitch!" another voice yelled._

_The boys, who could not be older then 19 years of age began to search him and his car. Rummaging through everything trying to find something. Anything._

"_You don't got shit in here man." he yelled_.

"_I..I'm sorry." Dan whined. "Please just don't, don't kill me_._"_

_He was picked up by two and shoved against his car. He could see now how outnumbered he was. 5 to one. The leader pointed his gun in Dan's face._

"_What should we do with him?" one of them asked from behind._

"_Tony said we needed something good, or we'd pay for it." another said._

"_Fuck tony. I'm so tired of that bitch." the leader finally spoke up._

"_Tony will kill us man, you know it." Another told him._

_Dan looked at these, these boys. They were too young to own guns or worried about weather or not they would be killed. This life wasn't healthy for them. Clearly whoever this Tony was, he wasn't a good person to get involved with._

"_You've been saying this for months. You always say you'll take care of him, you always say you will kill him. But every god damned day were back there. Taking jobs, getting payed. And every time we regret it. Its all the same. Its never going to change. At least not until someone pops tony any time soon." a taller one chimed in._

"_Whatever." the leader responded. "Lets just kill this one and go find something valuable."_

_Dan felt the boy ready to shoot when he spoke up._

"_I'll kill him." _

_Dan could feel his face getting hot. He didn't mean to say it. Just anything to keep him alive._

"_What the hell did you just say."_

"_I said I'll kill him. If you promise not to kill me."_

"_Is this some kind of a joke?" he asked shoving the gun harder into his chest._

"_No, not at all. Listen I'm in a lot of trouble, trouble you could never believe. I'll kill him, if you help me out with a few things. We can call it even."_

"_How do you know I can trust you?" the leader asked._

" _you just have to take your chances. But honestly do you think I'd be lying or trying to trick you in any way with you pointing that gun in my face?"_

_The leader didn't answer. HOLY SHIT Dan thought. He was actually considering it._

"_You aren't actually going to go through with this are you?" one of the leader's friends asked._

"_What could it hurt. If he fails some of Tony's men will kill him. If he does anything before that to screw up. I'll kill him my self."_

_Dan shuddered at the though_t.

_Dan nodded as they all talked over the plan._

_Usually Tony would have a lot of people with him, but there was certain times where he liked to be alone. No one to bother him. He had a porch he used to sit on everyday. Smoke a cigar. Read a good boy. Just enjoy the quiet. It took them a couple of days to plan out exactly what they wanted to do. The boys would tell Tony they were going to find him something valuable. They would go get Dan and Dan would be walking by, and without warning shoot him._

_It went perfect. Dan felt his hand lift up and he shot the gun, four times. He then ran away. He sprinted so fast and after that things started to look up for Dan. _

_As the boys promised they helped him out._ _They gave him their old place they used to stay, far away from everything, and everyone. They promised he would be safe, because they were the only ones to know about. Tony and his men didn't even have a clue about it. Dan told him about his situation and they agreed to help get Lucas and Nathan, and then they would be on their way._

"So now I have you boys, this house. And well I stopped a bad man from doing some bad things."

"You are insane." Lucas told him.

"No," Dan got up and yelled. "No I am not insane Lucas. I had to do to get what I want. We are together and we are going to be a family!"

Dan went and made sure they were tied tight and smiled.

"I hope you burn in hell." Nathan looked at him dead in the eyes.

Dan's smile quickly faded as he grabbed his youngest son by the throat and picked him up with one hand, and it gripping Nathan tightly.

"Let go!" Lucas yelled. Trying to get up but it was no use, he couldn't get up. He was tied to tightly.

"LISTEN NATHAN. I put up with your shit for to god damn long. You no longer talk to me like that. I am your father. You respect me!"

Nathan tried gasping for air but Dan grabbed tighter.

"Answer me Nathan. WILL YOU RESPECT ME."

"Stop! He cant answer you with your hand around his neck. God dammit you going to kill him"

Of course Nathan couldn't answer. He could barley even breathe.

Dan finally released his grip causing Nathan to fall straight to the ground and gasp for air. Hacking and coughing, but he was alive. He was thankful for that.

"That was your warning." Dan whispered to him and walked out the door.

"Are you okay." Lucas asked immediately. Trying to scoot over to him.

"We need to get out of here Lucas." Nathan managed to say through deep breathes.

"Yeah." Lucas agreed. "Yeah we do."

**i wont be updated as much because i have field hockey AND school coming in like a week but umm i'll be trying on all my free time. That is if you guys want me to continue. Tell me what you think. like it? getting annoyed? tell me what you want to see. So yeah. thanks**

**hmmm review please :)**


	22. Anger and Worry, all in one

Brooke froze in her tracks and stared at the drunken Peyton who's arms were around Haley and her neck because she could barely walk.

"What did you just say." she asked quietly.

"I ssssaid sorry I kissed Luuucuss again." she said, slurring her words.

"Peyton when did you kiss Lucas?" Haley asked, Brooke was standing there looking at Peyton not able to say anything.

"Ssschool Shootinggg. But He lovessss you Brooooke. I'mmm sooorry." Peyton mumbled again.

Brooke stood there, mouth hanging open and her anger rising.

"Brooke..." Haley started.

"Lets just get her home." Brooke cut her off and started to walk again with Peyton stumbling, but Brooke continued to help her walk.

_The girls went out and even though they decided not to drink it was just to tempting. They each had some shots promising each other it would be the last one before they drank it. Haley decided to call it quits while Brooke and Peyton wanted to do a few more. Brooke started to feel a buzz and looked over at Haley on her phone and went to go talk to her._

"_Hey P-saywer I'll be right back. Be careful okay?" she laughed patting her on the back. While Peyton downed another._

"_You okay Haley?" Brooke asked._

"_I can't get in touch with Nathan. He won't answer." Haley told her._

"_Haley is probably sleeping. Its late and we have school tomorrow don't forget."_

"_Ugh don't remind me." Haley told her._

"_Yeah plus he probably feels guilty about whatever you guys fought about."_

"_True." Haley smiled. "Thanks Brooke."_

"_No problem. Now look at this." Brooke groaned showing Haley her phone. The time read 11:54 pm._

"_Why are you showing me that?" Haley asked._

"_Because we have school tomorrow and were still out." _

"_We could always just not go?" Haley told her, with an innocent voice._

"_Tutor Girl actually thinking about cutting class?" Brooke giggled._

"_No, no way. Totally just kidding." Haley smiled waving her hands in the air._

_They both looked at each other and smiled._

"_Hell yeah!" they both yelled at the same time._

_They continued to talk for about another twenty minutes when they were too tired and wanted to go home. They looked for Peyton and saw her doing yet another shot and stumbling._

"_Oh dear." Haley said out loud._

_They managed to get Peyton outside and started to walk home._

"_Suchhhh a fun night." Peyton started._

"_Yes, fun fun." Brooke giggled. "Peyton how much did you drink?"_

"_Ummmm" Peyton started and tried counting on her fingers and almost fell and Haley and Brooke threw her arms over their shoulders._

"_I haven't seen you like this since like the 10th grade Peyton." Brooke laughed._

"_You guys used to drink in the 10th grade?" Haley asked, shocked._

"_Well...Yeah." Brooke answered._

"_I totally forgot all bouuuut Jakeeeeeeee." Peyton said again._

"_Good." Haley smiled._

"_Brooke was my bestttestt frienddd." Petyon randomly said._

"_Is Peyton." Brooke corrected her. " I am your best friend silly."_

"_But I...I...I am sssorry." Peyton yelled, her voice starting to choke._

"_Sorry for what?" Brooke smiled. _

"_K,Kissing Luuucass agaiin.."_

Brooke and Haley arrived at Peytons and laid her on the bed. Brooke immediately grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

"You are staying here right?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Yeah, Brooke where are you going?"

"I can't stay here. I have to go." Brooke told her and walked right out the door and outside, slamming the door on the way out causing Peyton to groan and roll over and fall asleep.

Haley stood there and looked at her drunk friend.

"Oh Peyton. What did you do." She whispered tucking her in.

- - - -

Brooke marched right up to Lucas's door took a deep breath and starting to knock. Not caring it was around 1 in the morning.

The door opened and she gasped when it wasn't Lucas, but Karen instead.

"Brooke what are you doing here?" Karen asked wiping her eyes.

"I..um." Brooke started

"Where is Lucas?" Karen asked looking her son's bed noticing he wasn't there.

"He's not here?" Brooke asked.

"No."

"I.. I don't know. I thought he was here." Brooke told her.

"Come in." Karen ushered her in and closed the door.

"I was waiting for him to come home. I guess I fell asleep." Karen explained. "Hold on a second." Karen told her. She went in the bedroom and Brooke could here her whispering to Keith.

A few moments later Keith and Karen both walked out with worry on their face.

"I'm feeling really awkward here." Brooke told them. "Do you want me to go?"

"No sweetie your fine." Karen told her. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Brooke shrugged, not having a clue.

" I thought he would of been with you tonight." Karen told her.

"No I was with Peyton and Haley... Oh! Haley." Brooke yelled.

"What?" Keith asked.

"Her and Nathan were in a fight. She slept at Peytons. Maybe Lucas is at Nathans?"

"Oh right. That is where he said he was going." Karen took a deep breathe. "He would of called though."

"Well Haley tried calling Nathan earlier he didn't answer." Brooke told them.

"Well, I'll drive over there." Keith told them.

Karen agreed and Keith set off for Nathan's house only to his disappointment he wasn't there either. Neither boys were.

Karen and Brooke were in the kitchen and Brooke thought it would be smart to call Haley and let her know that neither Nathan nor Lucas could be found. Haley checked on Peyton one last time and left for Karens house with tears in her eyes.

Karen also decided to call someone. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"H.Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Deb its Karen. You'd better get over here."

- -

"Ma'am don't worry I'm sure we'll find them. Probably just a misunderstanding." An officer tried to calm Karen.

"No, I don't think you understand. That man is still out there and its 1:30 in the morning." Karen reminded him, getting angry now.

"He hasn't been sighted in weeks." he responded.

"Which doesn't mean he still isn't out there." Deb responded walking up from behind.

"Oh Deb you're here." Karen smiled hugging her.

"Well any news?" she asked.

"No, they are still searching." Karen told her.

Haley and Brooke were sitting at the table with worry in their eyes.

"Its weird ya know." Brooke spoke up.

"Huh?" Haley asked. She wasn't really paying attention much. She was stirring the spoon in her coffee for the past ten minutes.

"I said its weird."

"What is?" Haley asked finally looking.

"Before I got here I had every intention of freaking out on Lucas. I was so mad at him. So hurt and now all I want to do is hold him in my arms. I want him to be okay. I'm really worried Haley."

"Yeah me too. What are you going to do with this whole Peyton, Lucas thing?"

"I'm trying not to think of it. I just want to see Lucas here. Safe and okay. Then I'll worry about the other things."

Haley nodded.

" I hope they are okay too. I mean I wasn't to happy with Nathan last time we talked."

"What was the fight about anyway?" Brooke asked.

Haley took a deep breathe. She didn't want to really say anything before, but it was really bothering her now. She had to talk to someone.

"Well Nathan sort of bought a gun."

"What!" Brooke yelled causing two officers attention.

"Everything okay?" one asked.

"Fine." Haley told them. "Will you keep your voice down?" She whispered turning back Brooke.

"Sorry, you should warn a girl next time you are going to say something that big."

"Yeah, well Lucas told me and how Nathan wouldn't listen to him about getting rid of it. I found it in our house and freaked out."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and I told him if he left I wouldn't be there when he got back."

Brooke saw the sadness in Haley's eyes.

"Hey, Nathan knows you love him. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, I just really want to talk to him. You don't actually think that Dan got them do you? I mean he has been gone for weeks."

"I don't know Haley. I'm just praying their okay."

"Yeah Brooke. Me too."

**review please :) next chapter : Lucas, Nathan, Dan action. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	23. Secrets Revealed

**I like this chapter for some reason, hahah , so yeah here it is. Thanks for the reviews, i love them. Keep em coming.**

Lucas woke up for the third time, in three days. They have been in that same room, for three long whole days. He groaned trying to sit up. He had a major headache.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

Lucas looked up to see Nathan, wide away sitting against the wall, staring into space.

"Yeah, fine." Lucas told time. As he struggled to sit up. They were still tied up, sitting the same way for three days. Only moving when Dan let them use the bathroom.

Their hands were tied behind their back and their feet were tied together and at the end of that rope it was tied to a bed post. Nathan and Lucas were a wall apart so they couldn't try and untie each other.

When Dan would bring them food and water he would untie their hands, one at a time and watch them eat. Tie them back up, and do the same thing to the other.

"See, it will take some getting used to, but everything is fine." Dan told them at first.

"Where's Dan?" Lucas asked.

"Actually I'm heading out." Dan answered for him.

Lucas looked up seeing Dan dressed to go out. He looked very tired. Big bags under his eyes. Hair a mess. He just looked so , unhappy. So emotionless.

Dan went and made sure they were tied nice and tight, like he usually did before he left the house. He had to make sure they wouldn't escape. He checked Nathan and then went over to Lucas.

"You're pathetic, you know that right?" Lucas looked him in the eye.

Nathan and Lucas did this often. They couldn't help it. Things would just blurt out. "I hate you, you suck, I hope you die, your worthless..." Usually causing Dan to get mad, hit them or hurt them in some way and then just walk away. However the boys couldn't help it. They hated him so much.

"Well Lucas, your mother sure didn't think so now did she. Or _you _wouldn't be here. Come to think of it I've been lonely for a while. Maybe I'll stop over at you're moms place later."

Lucas felt his anger rising. He lifted his legs and kicked Dan in the stomach as hard as he could. Causing Dan to gasp for air, because he got the wind knocked out of him. Lucas tried to bring his legs up again to kick but Dan blocked it this time.

Dan picked Lucas up by his arms and threw him against the wall. Causing glass to break when he knocked over a glass cup and plate to the floor.

"Luke!" Nathan yelled trying to find a way to struggle free. However, it was worthless.

Lucas lay on the ground panting from the pain. It felt like his arm was on fire.

"What Lucas? You can dish it out but can't take it?" Dan asked lifting him up once more to hear Lucas shout in pain and wince when Dan touched his left arm.

Dan just laughed and threw him back down, while Lucas landed back on his hurt arm.

"God dammit!" Lucas yelled rolling over. It didn't help the ties were still tight around his arm, causing it to throb even more.

"You know I almost forgot I have to be careful with you. I mean who knows, if I upset you to much. Your heart could fail." Dan smirked.

Nathan darted his eyes directly at Lucas, confused.

"Shut up." Lucas yelled.

"Oh right. Brother dearest doesn't know does he?"

"I said shut up. You son of a bitch." Lucas continued to yell.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Dan smiled looking over at Nathan. "Well hm lets see, where to start. Your brother has been lying to you."

Nathan didn't take his eye's off Lucas.

"What the hell is going on Lucas?" He asked.

"Nathan.."

"He has HCM." Dan interrupted him. " You know, that major heart disease. The one that could kill him at any second. Oh right, and he hasn't been taking his medicine. And he had been playing basketball. So your brother, aint doing so hot."

With that Dan walked out of the house and they herd the car start, and take off.

"Tell me he's lying Lucas." Nathan asked right away.

Lucas was silent.

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled.

"I'm sorry alright!" Lucas yelled back. " I just couldn't tell anyone. I'm fine without the medication Nathan."

"God Dammit Lucas. Why are you so selfish?"

"What?"

"Don't you think about other people? What we'd be like if you were to die. Think of your mother, Keith, Brooke, Haley. Peyton,...Me!"

Lucas looked up at his brother.

"It was just to hard Nate. It kills me everyday, but its better that they don't know because then it can't hurt them. I hate people worrying about me Nathan. People have to much more on their plates to have to worry for me every second."

"Lucas listen to me. The people in your life. Want to worry about you. They love you Luke. And they...we'd all be crushed if you died."

Lucas smiled. He never saw his brother so concerned about him before.

"When we get out of here. You have to tell your mom. So she can get you on that medication."

Lucas nodded and tried to shift a little when Nathan saw him wince again.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

"I think I sprained my arm or something." Lucas told him.

"Well stop struggling just lay there. Nathan told him.

Lucas didn't listen. Nathan saw him moving his arms around behind his back. And he could see it was clearly bothering him.

"Luke what the hell are you doing."

"This." Lucas answered with the ropes tied around his arm falling to the ground and his arms free. Nathan saw Lucas and a big piece of glass in his hand and his hand was all bloody from trying to cut the rope.

"Are you serious." Nathan said with a smile.

"I grabbed it when he dropped me to the floor, after breaking all that glass."

"Yes!" Nathan yelled.

Lucas hurried up and undid the rope around his feet, which was harder to do, but he eventually got it. Lucas stood up and walked to his brother. He untied him. There they stood. Free.

"Listen Lucas, I know why you didn't tell anyone about your heart, but when we get back. You have to... I mean what would I do with out my big brother?" Nathan told him.

Lucas laughed lightly and pulled his brother into a hug.

"Thanks, little brother."

Their happiness was squashed when they herd the car roll up near the house.

"Quick, the back door." Lucas whispered as he cradled his arm in his hand and ran to the back.

As soon as Dan entered. They walked out the back door.

"Run!" Nathan whispered loudly to Lucas. They took off around the house and Nathan opened the car door and looked to see if Dan left his keys in there. No Luck.

They took off into the woods.

"Come on Luke!" Nathan told him as they darted near the dark forest.

Dan walked into the house and froze when he saw his boys not there. He ran around the house and found his gun and ran outside.

"BOYS!" Dan screamed as he opened the door outside.

"Oh shit." Nathan yelled. "Luke come on." Nathan grabbed his brother by his shirt and they continued deep into the forest. A way Dan couldn't find them.

Lucas looked back only to see the car starting up and drive frantically away. He looked to Nathan as they entered the forest, unaware of their surroundings hoping and praying, someone can find them, before their father does.

- - -

Peyton took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

Haley opened it surprised to see her. "Oh hi Peyton."

"Hi Haley" She smiled. "Um I'm really sorry about Nathan."

"Thanks." Haley thanked her.

Peyton looked onto her friend. She had never seen her this sad before. This unhappy. This hurt.

"How are you holding up."

"Not good. Its been three days, and still no sign of them." Haley said, her voice beginning to crack.

Peyton grabbed Haley into a hug.

"Haley don't worry, it will be okay."

"Hey Haley did you happen to see my blue shirt that I..." Brooke asked as she was walking out the door, and stopped when she saw Peyton at the door.

"Washed..." Brooke finished her sentence.

"Brooke. God I'm so sorry." Peyton began.

"Sorry?"

"I know what I said the other night, but you have to let me explain please." Peyton started to walk up to her.

"Oh explain. Peyton you betrayed me..again. I thought I could trust you. Do you know I walked up to his house to yell at him? To freak out on him. Because I'm hurt, all over again. I walk up to find my boyfriend, yes Peyton that is MY boyfriend is gone. Missing. No where to be found."

"Brooke I'm sorry."

"God dammit Petyon shut up! Just shut the fuck up! He's gone Peyton. I have no idea where he is. I don't know how he is. I don't even know if he is alive! And now I get to have the lovely image of you kissing him, behind my back. All over again."

Brooke had tears streaming down her face.

"Brooke it didn't mean anything. I just.."

"Peyton, spare me the details." Brooke interrupted her.

"At least I told you." Peyton told her. Trying to defend herself.

"Are you kidding me!" Brooke screamed as she slammed her hand down on the table in the kitchen. " Peyton don't even try that with me. You wouldn't of even told me if you weren't drunk that night. You would of kept it another one of your god damn secrets. Don't think you are not a two faced son of bitch Peyton because you are! You are!"

With that Brooke got her coat and stormed out the door.

"Let me talk to her." Haley told Peyton.

"Haley I hope everything is okay." Peyton mumbled with tears in her eyes and walked out the door.

- -

Peyton walked inside and laid on her bed. She wiped away tears from her eyes and called Jake. Yet again.

After a few ring Peyton was about to hang up.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"H...Hello?" Peyton sat up.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah..um hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Listen I know you don't really want to talk to me."

"Did they find Nathan and Lucas?" Jake interrupted her.

"No, not yet." Peyton answered sadly.

"Listen Peyton. Jenny has a cold and I know I've been blowing you off lately but you have to understand. You hurt me, I just need some time.."

"Do, do you think you could forgive me?"

"Peyton I don't know." Jake told her. " I just need to I don't know. Clear my head."

"Jake, you've had like 5 days to clear your head." Peyton snapped.

"Well sorry it doesn't take me a day to get over the fact that you were with someone else when you slept with me."

"Jake... "

"I'm trying to be as honest and nice about this as I can. I didn't do something wrong here Peyton. _You_ did. I'll call you later."

Click.

Peyton dropped her phone and ran to the bathroom. She searched the cabinet knocking things down.

"God dammit where is it!" Peyton yelled through her tears.

Then she found it. The tiny razor she had made friends with over the few days.

She rolled up her sleeve when she looked at her arm. There were 4 cuts along her arm. Peyton couldn't help it. It was like a drug. She couldn't stop her self from doing it. When she was upset, she took the razor and made a slice on her arm.

She took a deep breathe and pressed down. It gave her pleasure to see the blood squirting out and tears from pain falling from her eyes.

- - -

Brooke sat on the picnic table at the river court with a basketball in one hand. Bottle of vodka in the other. She wiped away a few tears from her eyes after taking another swig out of the bottle, causing her throat to burn.

She looked down at the ball. It was right now the only thing that could remind her of Lucas.

"If I wasn't pregnant, I think I'd be joining you right now." Karen said walking up from behind.

"Oh god. Karen. S..Sorry I just.."

"It won't help." Karen interrupted her pointing at the bottle.

"What are you doing here? It's late." Brooke asked, changing the subject.

"Well I couldn't stand the house being silent. Keith tried to stay awake with me, but he fell asleep. So I decided to come here. Lucas's favorite spot."

"That makes two of us." Brooke agreed as she scooted over when Karen took a seat next to her.

"Brooke you know I care about you. And I think you are such a great person."

"Yeah." Brooke looked over at her.

"And I hate to see you do foolish things." She told her grabbing the bottle from her hand.

"I know, I just needed something to help. I'm sorry. I'm just..." Brooke turned away as she tried to hide the tears. "Sorry." she cried out.

"Brooke you don't have to be sorry." Karen told her rubbing her back. With tears starting to form in her eyes as well.

"You don't need this. I mean he's your son and I'm here crying to you."

"Yes, and I've been crying too. Trust me. You don't have to be sorry Brooke. It's a horrible situation. And my boy's out there, and there's nothing I can do to save him." Karen told her, tears falling from her eyes's now.

Brooke looked at her and grabbed her into a hug.

The two sat there into the night with nothing they can do, but cry and worry.

**Um... you guys should go and check out my other stories. I have some one shots that need more reviews. Thanks. Review please:)**


	24. A friendly Face

**Here ya go, update. Thanks for the reviews. Keep em coming i love them!**

Lucas and Nathan sat along side tree's as the forest was dark, and cold.

"You think he is still looking for us?" Lucas asked his brother who was dozing off.

"Huh? Oh, um I don't know Luke." He answered.

The boys ran off into the woods, not realizing how deep they really were in the forest. They kept going for hours until they were sure they got away from him. They wanted to wait until it became light again so they could see where they were going.

"How's your arm?" Nathan asked seeing Lucas was struggling with it.

"It's killing me." Lucas answered honestly. "How far away from home do you think we are?" He wanted to change the subject. They had enough to worry about without Lucas being hurt.

"Well Dan's not an idiot. So he probably figured that he needed to get away from Tree Hill. Far away."

Lucas nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how the girls are doing." Nathan questioned.

Lucas looked over at Nathan.

"Last time I talked to Haley, we were in a fight."

"About the gun?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I knew I should of kept it. It could of helped us out."

"Where did you get rid of it at?" Lucas asked.

"The river. I kind of just threw it in."

"You threw a gun into a river?" Lucas laughed.

"It wasn't loaded. And it sunk to the bottom." Nathan responded.

Lucas just shook his head and laughed.

"Alright I think we should get some sleep so we can get the hell out of here tomorrow." Nathan told him.

"Good, I'm exhausted."

Lucas shut his eyes and leaned back.

"Hey Luke." Nathan called out.

"Yeah?" Lucas lifted his head.

"Does it scare you?"

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"Having HCM."

Lucas was a little taken back. He never thought of being asked that before.

"Every day of my life. I'm always afraid, when I go to bed. If I'll ever wake up again." he answered honestly.

"Well you know if you need anything you know you can always come to me right?"

Lucas shook his head.

"I mean you kept it a secret. But you know that if you need money or if your feeling dizzy or sick, or anything. Let me know. I'll help you out."

"Yeah Nathan I know."

"I just want to make sure your healthy. You'd be missed to much." Nathan smiled.

"Thanks Nathan." Lucas pounded his brother's hand.

Nathan nodded and laid his head back and closed his eyes. Lucas looked up at his big brother and smiled.

"Good night." Lucas whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley's alarm went off the next morning and it was Brooke who turned it off. She had been sleeping there since her and Peyton got into the fight.

Brooke got up and looked around but Haley wasn't there. She wondered where she could of went to so early. She new Haley was bothered. They had just found out that for sure Dan had Lucas and Nathan. They had found a cloth and rope where Lucas and Nathan were captured and it had Dan's hand prints on it. The only problem is, where were they.

- - -

Haley walked up to a place she hated. A place she hadn't been for a while. She took a deep breathe and wiped away a tear falling down her cheek.

"I blame this all on you." She spoke softly. "If you hadn't of done what you did, my husband would be by my side right now, instead of god knows where."

"Why! Why couldn't you of just asked for help." She started to shout. "Why did you have to do that. Any other option." She fell to her knees and started to sob.

"If you hadn't of brought that gun to school, Dan never would of shot Keith. And he never would of kidnaped my husband!"

She smacked her hand down and cried out loud. She looked down at the grave of James Anthony Edwards.

"Haley?" a kind voice from behind called out.

She turned around and saw a friendly face, a long time friend. Mouth.

"Hi mouth." She tried to hid her tears.

"I'm sorry about what's happening." He sat next to her rubbing her back. "But you can't blame Jim."

"I need to blame someone." She told him. "Nathan never did anything wrong. He is a good person. Same with Lucas. The two most important men in my life are with that evil son of a bitch and there is nothing I can do about it Mouth."

"I know. But Jimmy was sick Haley. And Dan is an evil man. If Jimmy never brought that gun in, Dan would of tried another way to kill Keith."

Haley didn't say anything she just wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We knew Jimmy for a long time." She whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah we did." Mouth agreed.

"And as soon as I started dating Nathan. I never saw Jimmy anymore."

"Yeah, same with me. We were best friends and I just blew him off. Completely. Some friend I am. I guess...I guess I'm just trying to make it up to him."

"Is that why you are here at his grave?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I come here often. Just saying sorry. And how I don't blame him. And how I miss him."

Haley nodded. "Now I feel guilty." she let out a light laugh.

"Don't." Mouth smiled. "You're just upset. But I'm sure everything will turn out okay Haley."

Haley nodded as Mouth pulled her in for a hug. "If you need anything. I'm here."

"Come over." She told him. "Me and Brooke are there for now. I know she would love to see you."

Mouth agreed as they walked off to her house together.

- - - -

Lucas and Nathan continued walking when they herd a sound of the gods. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Car!" they shouted together and ran towards the noise.

Sure enough they reached a street. However the car they just herd was to far for them to reach. They started to walk down the street, hoping to find another car soon.

"Just our luck. We find a street. And there are no cars." Nathan said angrily.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and find a gas station, or store or something."

After another 20 minutes they herd another car. It was coming up to them they got in the middle of the street screaming stop and help and waving their hands in the air. They car slowed down at the sight of the two young boys with ripped clothing. Dirt covered. And one seemed to have a hurt arm by the way he was holding it.

"What the hell happened to you." he asked.

Nathan and Lucas walked up to the window seeing a middle aged man.

"Please we need a ride to the nearest police station. Please its an emergency." Nathan begged.

"It's about 15 minutes up the road. But get in I'll take ya." He agreed.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Lucas smiled as he hoped in the front seat. And Nathan got the back.

They were driving for about 5 minutes when a small red car appeared behind them.

Lucas saw in the rear view mirror and looked back, catching Nathan's eye and signaled him to look behind.

Nathan did and cursed to himself. Knowing exactly who's car it was.

"Um how much longer?" Nathan asked.

"We've only been driving 5 minutes boys."

"You have to go faster!" Lucas shouted, seeing the car gaining on them.

"Excuse me?"

"That car. Behind us, the man in there is dangerous. Please you have to hurry." Lucas shouted.

"Dangerous?" the man questioned. "You boys in some sort of trouble."

"Yes. That man. He...He'll kill us!" Nathan yelled.

"Oh shit." The man mumbled speeding up.

As soon as he did, so did Dan. He was getting very close to them.

"God damn it." Lucas yelled.

Dan got right behind them and rammed them from behind.

"Shit!" The man screamed as she tried to swerve getting away from Dan.

However Dan just rammed them two more times. Almost causing them to swerve off the road.

Dan sped up and wound up getting next to the car.

Lucas and Nathan saw the look in his eye. They saw his facial expression. He looked so evil, he looked so possessed. He was screaming something, but they couldn't hear what.

Dan rammed the car from the side, but the man in the car rammed back. Causing both cars to spin out of control and run right of the road into different tree's.

Lucas and Nathan groaned in pain as the man in the car cursed to himself out loud.

"That son of a bitch just broke my hand." He screamed.

He leaned over Lucas and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a gun.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he snapped.

"Don't. It's to dangerous." Nathan tried to stop him.

However he opened the car door and started walking towards Dan's car.

"Come here you crazy mother fucker." he was yelling.

"Shit." Nathan whispered to himself.

Just as the man approached the car Dan shot him twice and the man fell to the ground. Dan stuck his hand out the window showing the boys he had a gun. It was like he was toying with them.

"Jesus Christ!" Nathan yelled.

"God dammit Nathan, he just killed him!" Lucas freaked.

They herd the car start up and Nathan jumped to the front seat.

"We have to get the hell out of here." Lucas yelled.

Nathan started the car but he couldn't back up. The tire was stuck on something.

"Come on. Come on." Nathan was whispering to himself.

"Go Nathan." Lucas whispered loudly seeing Dan's car start.

"Go Nathan." Lucas said clearly as Dan's car got closer.

"GO NATHAN!" Lucas screamed as Dan's car was just about even with theirs.

Nathan let out a loud yell and put all his weight on the gas as the car went for a bumping backing up finally letting them go. He quickly put the car in drive as he took off with Dan right there.

Dan once again tried ramming the back of their car. However that didn't work. He got frustrated and wound up next to them again.

"You got a plan?" Lucas asked as Dan was preparing to ram them again.

Lucas looked over and saw next to them was a big hill downwards. If Dan got them over the hill, they would defiantly be caught.

"Yeah, I got something planned." Nathan told him as he sped up.

Dan quickly caught up and turned the wheel sharply.

"Nate!" Lucas shouted.

However just as he did Nathan slammed on the breaks as Dan's car went soaring and rode right down all the way to the end of the hill.

"YES!" Lucas and Nathan both yelled as Nathan sped off. Causing them both to relax just a bit more.

"That was brilliant!" Lucas shouted.

"Thanks." Nathan smiled. "Now lets get the hell out of here.

"Thank god." Lucas said as he rested his head back. "Were going home."


	25. Having it all be to hard

Brooke, Haley, and Mouth were asleep in the living room of Haley and Nathan's place when they got the call. After Mouth came over Brooke and Haley kept him up all night talking and they all wound up falling asleep. Brooke and Haley sharing a couch, Mouth on the floor.

Brooke herd the phone ringing but just covered her ears and groaned in annoyance.

"Haley, you get it. It's your house."

"Uh" Haley mumbled rolling out of bed.

She picked up the phone to hear those words that she had been dying to hear for days.

"Nathan and Lucas are home."

- - - - - -

Nathan woke up in the hospital bed with Haley right by his side.

"Oh your awake!" she exclaimed kissing him over and over again.

"Hales...I...missed...you.." Nathan laughed talking in between Haley's kisses.

"Oh I was so scared. And I'm so sorry about what happened. I love you Nathan. I love you so much."

"Haley. I love you too." he grabbed her face lightly and kissed it.

They talked for a while, with Haley crying some.

"Hales have you seen Lucas?" He asked her.

"Only for a little. He was sleeping as well. It seems as soon as they brought you guys in, you fell right asleep."

"Yeah, well we didn't get much sleep." He told her.

"They police want to talk to you."

"Yeah. I know they would want to. I'm kind of dreading that part." Nathan sighed. "We talked to them a little when we first got at the police station but after they let us rest in these beds, we were done."

"Oh god I'm so happy you and Lucas are okay." she kissed him yet again.

"Haley I found out something about Lucas. I think its going to upset you." He started.

"What?" Haley asked concerned.

"He um, has a heart condition." Nathan told her.

Haley hesitated.

"Nathan. Um, please don't be mad. But I knew." She said, worried he would be angry.

"What?" He asked.

"He told me the night of the Halloween party. He told me he was taking his medicine. And that he would be careful. I know I should of said something, but I just..couldn't. I know it sounds dumb."

"Well he wasn't taking his medicine." Nathan spoke.

"Great. So he lied." Haley rolled her eyes.

"You aren't the only one he lied to." Nathan told her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Haley apologized.

"Its okay. But no more secrets?" Nathan asked.

"Promise." Haley kissed him.

- - -

"How is your arm?" Brooke asked seeing him struggle with it.

"Well, doc says its just a sprain. I'll be fine." He smiled kissing her.

Brooke couldn't help it. Every time he kissed her she kissed him back. Yes she was hurt, and wanted to talk to him. But she couldn't yet. It wasn't the right time. So in the meantime she let it slide. To make sure he was okay.

"I was worried about you Broody." She sighed.

Lucas could see the sadness in her eyes. How unhappy she looked. He gently grabbed her face.

"You don't have to worry about anything okay? I'm okay. We're okay." He smiled as she lay her head down on his chest.

"Are we?" She whispered lightly. Light enough for Lucas not to hear it.

"Lucas? The doctors want to talk to you." Keith told him as he walked in with Karen.

"You feeling better sweetie?" Karen asked walking up to him.

"Yeah. A lot better." He smiled at her. "Um before I go and talk to the police I have to talk to you guys." He said unhappy.

Brooke saw the look in his eyes and thought it would be better if she left.

"Um I'll go Lucas." Brooke whispered.

"No, you have to hear this too."

Brooke nodded taking back her seat.

"I've been lying to all of you." He mumbled.

"What?" Karen asked.

"Aboutt...um...about my heart." He said, starting to choke up.

"Lucas what is going on?" Keith asked.

"I have a heart condition." he looked down as their jaws all dropped.

Karen shook her head and looked at him.

"How..?" She couldn't go on. She wiped away her tears and Keith brought her into a hug.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I just had to tell you."

Before Karen could answer a doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry but Lucas can the police come in?"

"Yeah in a minute." Keith told him.

"We'll talk about this later Lucas." Karen wiped away tears from her eyes as she and Keith walked out of the room.

Lucas turned to Brooke who had two tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled grabbing her hand.

"It's to hard Lucas." Brooke cried out.

"What is?"

"Being lied too." She answered.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. No more secrets." He kissed her hand.

"There are always secrets Lucas." She told him getting up and walking out of the room.

Lucas stood there, shocked as she walked out and the detective walked in.

- - -

Brooke ran out of the hospital and sat in her car and just burst out crying.

She hit her hand on the steering wheel as hard as she could and placed her head on it and continued to sob.

Why did Peyton have to kiss him! Why did Lucas have to kiss her! Why did Lucas have to lie! Why did Peyton have to lie!Why did they all have to lie! They people she trusted hurt her. Again.

She was crying so loud she didn't even see a car pull up next to her and Peyton walk out of it. Peyton looked down and saw her best friend crying alone in her car.

"Brooke! Brooke what's wrong." she asked opening her car door.

Brooke looked up, tears falling down her cheek. Make up smudged and hair a mess.

"It hurts to much Peyton." she cried out.

"What does."

"People. The people I trust. Lying to me, and hurting me like its some sort of game." Brooke snapped closing the car door and speeding off.

Peyton stood there and took a deep breathe. Realizing Brooke was talking about her.

**Yeah, real short chapter. Just wanted to get it in. Let me know what you think. Review please.**


	26. Admitting The Truth

"So you sure you're okay?" Haley asked Lucas again.

"Yeah, I just need to go home in my own bed. And sleep." Lucas gave her a hug goodbye.

Lucas and Nathan told the officers what happened. Step by step. Much to their disappointment they found Dan's car, at the bottom of that hill he tumbled down. However Dan was not in it. Lucas and Nathan also told them about the house and they found that as well. However Dan Scott was once again missing.

Nathan and Haley went with Deb as she drove them to their house and Karen and Keith took Lucas home. However when they were going in the car, Lucas saw Peyton's car in the parking lot.

"Mom can you hold on two seconds?" he asked. Not even giving her a chance to answer he walked over to the car.

"Peyton?" He asked knocking on the window.

She jumped and looked up. Surprised to see him she got out of the car.

"Hey." She smiled looking down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Feeling sorry for myself I guess you can say." She told him.

"Peyton what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Lucas, I accidentally told Brooke... about the kiss in the library. I was drunk and it just slipped out. She is so mad, she wont even talk to me." Peyton spilled out. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Where is she?" Lucas immediately asked.

"I don't know. Lucas I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me to, I should of told her from the beginning." Lucas told her and walked away.

"Mom I need to go see Brooke." Lucas started.

"No," Karen cut him off.

"What?"

"You have to come off. We have to talk Lucas. This HCM thing is important. We are going to go over your heart medication and what you need to know about it."

"Mom this is important." Lucas begged.

"No." Karen said again. "Lucas. You could of been killed these past couple of days. I want to see you safe in our house. Safe with us."

With that Lucas could see his mom starting to tear up. Ever since he got home she had been really shaky. And he couldn't blame her. They haven't really been as close as they usually are recently and then he was kidnaped. She was so worried, and she is pregnant.

He got in the car and they drove home. Lucas wondering where Brooke was and what she was doing.

- - -

"Well home sweet home." Deb smiled as she pulled up to Nathan and Haley's place.

"Thanks mom." Nathan told her.

"Now are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to go to bed." Nathan answered.

"Well I'll call you later sweetie." Deb hugged him and Haley goodbye.

They watched Deb pull away and Haley looked up at her husband,

"I love you Nathan." Haley whispered to him. Giving him a nice warm hug. And a warm kiss.

"I love you too." He kissed back. "And just to let you know. I got rid of the gun."

Haley let out a light laugh. After all that just happened, the gun was the least of her worries.

"I'm sorry for flipping out the way I did." Haley told him as they walked in their apartment.

"I'm sorry for buying it."

"So I guess we're making up." Haley giggled.

"You know, they do say make-up sex is the best kind."

Haley laughed and jumped up on Nathan and he kissed her. They slowly made their way back to the bedroom.

Haley kissed his neck and back up to his lips.

"God I love you." He told her before shutting the door behind them.

- - -

Lucas wasn't really even paying attention when his mom and Keith were explaining about his heart. They were furious when they found out he knew a lot about it because of when he was taking the medicine, when Dan was paying for it.

They were mad at the fact Dan knew, but not really surprised. He was a snake. This was a snakelike thing to do. Knowing about Lucas. Not telling his mother.

"Lucas you okay?" Keith asked after they were done talking. Karen went to bed and it was just the two of them.

"No, not really. I really need to talk to Brooke."

"Why what's up?"

"I think she is mad at me. I screwed up Keith." Lucas sighed.

"Lucas, you need a good nights rest. Just go to bed and tomorrow you can talk to Brooke."

"Guess I really don't have a choice now do I?" Lucas asked.

"No, your mom made it clear. You stay here tonight."

Lucas nodded.

"Oh and I say we try and keep things really calm around here for a while, your poor mother has been threw so much. And she is pregnant, she is a tough women, but still, she needs a break.

"Yeah, I know. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Luke."

- - - - - - - -

Peyton sat on her floor the next afternoon with the tiny razor in her hand. She just had another conversation with her father and he told her he would be staying longer then he thought. Peyton of course acted like she was fine with it. But as soon as she signed off from talking to him she burst into tears.

She grabbed the razor, lifted up her shirt sleeve and pressed down, making this the 7th razor mark on her arm.

She let out a sharp cry. She didn't even hear her front door open.

Brooke walked up the stairs with her clothes bag in her hand, ready to pack her things. And finally be gone. However she froze at what she saw.

Her long time friend sitting there, cutting her wrists. Blood dripping down her arm.

Brooke covered her mouth and tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know what to do. What to say. She quickly ran back downstairs and out the door and into her car.

She wasn't clearly thinking but she knew she had to get help. She knew Peyton needed help. Brooke sat there trying to calm herself down, thinking of what to do.

She took a couple of deep breathe's and knew she had to talk to Peyton.

She walked in and up the stairs and saw Peyton walking out of the bathroom, with a long sleeve shirt on.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Hi." Brooke smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Peyton sit down." Brooke told her, as she sat on the bed.

Peyton looked at her friend, seeing she was bothered by something.

"Brooke what is it."

"Show me your arm." Brooke told her.

"What?" Peyton asked, shocked.

"I said show me your arm."

Peyton started to shake. How could Brooke know?

" I saw you Peyton. What your doing, isn't healthy. Please show me your arm." Brooke pleaded.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Peyton yelled.

"What?" Brooke asked

"You ignore me for days and now you act like were best friends again?"

"Peyton that has nothing to do with this. If your cutting, you need help." Brooke told her.

"No Brooke. I'm fine. And I want you to leave." Peyton stood up pointing to the door.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled.

"Get out! Now!" Peyton screamed. Tears in her eyes now.

Brooke did what she was told and walked out the door.

- - - -

Brooke drove and realized she had no where to go, she didn't have a home. Then once again that day, her phone rang. She looked at it was Lucas.

"Hello." she answered.

"Brooke what's wrong." He asked right away. He could tell in her voice, something was wrong.

Brooke took a deep breathe.

"I need you're help."

- - - -

Jake was playing with Jenny when the doorbell rang.

"Come on Jenny." He smiled picking her up and opening it, surprised to see Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you." Brooke told him.

- - - -

Peyton was laying on her bed drawing when she herd a voice behind her.

"Peyton."

She turned around to see Brooke again.

"I thought I told you to get out." Peyton snapped turning back around drawing.

"Peyton, you need help."

"Not from you."

"Peyton she's right. And were all there to help you." Another voice said.

She turned around to see Lucas walk in as well.

"What the hell is this. I don't need you, I don't need either of you." she got up starting to get angry.

"Peyton, you can die from what you are doing." Lucas told her.

"I'm not! Okay. Brooke doesn't know what the fuck she is talking about. She is just mad at me, she is just trying to get rid of me Lucas!" Peyton yelled.

Brooke kept her mouth shut. Her eyes just filled with tears.

"Then lets see your arm."

Peyton looked over and Jake walked in her room as well, along with another man. A man she didn't know.

"Listen, I'm fine." Peyton tried to convince them all.

"Peyton I'm Mr. Jocklin, I am a psychiatrist, I deal with a lot of problems, like the one you have."

"God dammit!" she screamed backing up. "I don't have a problem. Will you all get out of my room."

"Peyton don't you realize what your doing!" Brooke shouted walking up to her. "You have people that love you! And your doing this, this could kill you Peyton. This could kill you!" Brooke cried pulling up her shirt sleeve revealing the cuts.

Peyton didn't say anything, she just cried out loud and fell to her knees.

"Oh Peyton." Brooke whispered. Getting down to her level.

"I can't stop." Peyton told her. Tears falling from her eyes. "I try to stop Brooke. I just...I can't."

Brooke grabbed her into a hug and Peyton sobbed in her shoulder.

Brooke just held her tight, she couldn't help but cry out as well. Only a few hours ago she was ready to move out, for good. Be done with Peyton, she had hurt her, again. But seeing Peyton like this. Seeing her hurting herself. Brooke felt the need to have to be there for her. After all that they have been through, even how mad she was at her.

Brooke loved Peyton, she always had, she always will. They were best friends. And Brooke had to be there for her. She had to be.

**Review please.**

**Spoiler for upcoming chapters...**

**A DEATH will be happening sometime soon... hmmm who could it be?**


	27. Surprise Surprise

**i take long to update now because i started school and i have field hockey right after. GRR! but let me know what you think thanks :)**

Peyton swallowed hard and knocked on the door. She herd foot steps coming closer and closer. It felt like slow motion all over again. From her friends confronting her, her agreeing to get help, and coming to the psychiatrist was all so slow.

She started straight at the name on the door, Mr. Jocklin. The nice man that was in her room the day her arm was revealed.

"Peyton." he smiled as he opened the door. "Come on in."

Peyton walked in and took a seat.

"So, lets begin."

"I..I um, feel awkward about this."

"That's okay. Most people do." he kindly said. "We just need to help you."

Peyton nodded.

"Notice how I said we Peyton." he told her. "I'll put 110 percent in to helping you. But you need to help yourself. You have to realize what a wonderful life you have. What a wonderful person you are. Even if things don't always go so well, doing that to your arm. Won't help."

Peyton nodded and smiled. She was actually liking what she was hearing. Could she possibly like therapy?

- - - -

Brooke looked around the room again. Staring at all of Peyton's work, more carefully then she ever had done before. She looked at some sketches and then just laid in her bed. Waiting for her to come home.

She really hadn't gotten much sleep that night. After calming Peyton down Mr. Jocklin agreed to start sessions the very next day. Peyton agreed. Brooke felt proud of herself.

She felt better about herself. More, grown up. Normally Brooke would of been to busy being mad at Peyotn to even care what the hell she was doing. She was very angry with her, very hurt. However it felt like one hundred stabbing knifes all over her body when she saw her best friend in that situation. She had never seen Peyton, that weak.

"Ready to talk yet?" a voice broke her concentration.

She looked up seeing Lucas standing at the door way with his hands shoved way into his pockets. He tried talking to Brooke after things calmed down the day before but Brooke looked at him in the eye and said as seriously as she could. "Right now is not a good time."

Lucas respected it, even though it was hard. He left.

"Not really." she told him.

"I don't have feelings for Peyton." Lucas told her as he sat down next to her.

"Really? Could of fooled me." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Brooke, you know I love you. It was just an in the moment thing."

"In the moment? Lucas it doesn't matter when it was. I am your girl friend. You kiss me. No one else." She snapped.

"She was bleeding Brooke. I thought she was going to die. As hard and sad as it is to say, it felt like..."

"Like what."

"Like a goodbye kiss. She thought she was going to die." He explained.

Brooke didn't say anything, she was letting it digest.

"If I wanted to be with Peyton. I wouldn't be here right now. Telling you this. Brooke, my heart belongs to you."

"Lucas.."

"I love you Brooke."

Brooke didn't say anything.

"Peyton is going to be having a really hard time Lucas."

"Yeah I know. We can help her." he smiled grabbing her hand.

"I need to be able to help her. And I can't if.." she started to tear up , pulling her hand away from Lucas. "If I'm with you."

"What?"

"Peyton is going through something really horrible Lucas. And I need to help her. I need to. But you hurt me. Again. I can't be thinking of my own problems. I want to be all there for Peyton"

"Brooke you have to know, how sorry I am."

"Lucas I need you to go." She wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Brooke."

"Lucas please. Just go."

Lucas took a deep breathe and started to walk to the door.

"Brooke I love you. I know I messed up. I know that you have every right to hate me, and not trust me. But I promise you right here and right now. I'll prove it to you. Because when I say I love you. I mean it."

With that Lucas walked out the door and Brooke sat down back on the bed, thinking about the conversation she just had minutes ago.

------

"Mom?" Nathan called out as he and Haley walked into the house.

"Over here." Deb called. She was in the kitchen.

Nathan and Haley could smell the delicious aroma as they entered. It was Deb's special warm melt in your mouth, home made apple pie.

"Mmm something smells delicious." Haley giggled as she saw Deb.

Deb had her apron around her pulling her pie out of the oven.

"Just in time." she smiled as she hugged the two of them.

"So what did you need?" Nathan asked. They had gotten a call from Deb asking them to come over.

"Well.." she started but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Nathan looked back and was surprised to see Lucas there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Your mom called." Lucas explained.

"What's wrong with you man?" Nathan asked. Immediately seeing his brother was bothered by something.

"Nothing."

"Dude you suck at lying."

"What are you boys doing?" Deb asked them. Seeing it was Lucas the door.

"Coming." Nathan told her. "After were done here, your telling me what's going on."

Lucas just nodded and followed his brother to the kitchen.

"Well Lucas you know how your mom is pregnant."

"Um yeah, couldn't really miss that." Lucas laughed.

"And how her and Keith are getting married."

"Yeah?"

"We should throw them a party. I mean with everything that has been going on lately, we need some us time. Some enjoying, gifts, fun." Deb giggled.

"That is an amazing idea Deb!" Haley exclaimed.

"Yea?"

"Thanks Deb." Lucas hugged her. "My mom would really appreciate that."

"Well don't tell her. Lets make it a surprise, shower slash wedding party?"

"Sounds good." Lucas nodded.

They all talked for a little while longer, about the plans and who to invite. They decided they would keep it small, with close friends and family.

"Okay well before you guys go Lucas and Nathan you think you can get me the water jugs out in the garage?" Deb asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Lucas told her.

"Haley you feeling okay?" Nathan asked. She seemed like she was getting sick.

"I have just been feeling a little sick lately. Probably just something I ate." Haley smiled.

Nathan kissed her and he and Lucas walked out into the garage.

"Okay. Talk." Nathan told him.

Lucas sighed knowing he was going to have to tell him.

"Brooke and I broke up." he mumbled.

"What?"

"Yeah. It sucks."

"Why what happened?" Nathan.

Lucas leaned against the car and started to tell Nathan the whole story.

- - -

Haley was helping Deb clean up when she had to run to the bathroom. She couldn't help it, she just started to throw up. She took her time and cleaned herself up and walked out where Deb waited with a cup of water.

"I guess my cooking skills aren't so good?" Deb smiled.

"Oh no. I just haven't been feeling well." Haley responded.

"How far along?" Deb asked.

"W-what?" Haley chocked on her water.

"Haley your boobs are bigger, your throwing up, and if you don't mind me saying. You look a little bigger right here." Deb pointed to her belly.

Haley looked back and then turned to Deb.

"I just found out the other day."

**r**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**

**p**

**l**

**e**

**a**

**s**

**e**


	28. Coming To An End

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as Karen and Keith entered Deb's house.

"What? Oh my gosh what is this?" Karen exclaimed.

"A surprise party." Lucas laughed as he hugged her and Keith.

"My birthday isn't for another couple of months." Keith joked.

"Its for you being pregnant. And for you two getting married." Deb smiled.

"Thank you." Karen told her, giving her a warming hug.

Lucas sat at the table drinking a cup of fruit punch. He looked around seeing some of his mom and Keith's friends. His eyes were scamming the room when he saw Brooke. She looked absolutely beautiful, as usual.

She was in the corner laughing with Peyton. Lucas sighed and took another sip of his punch.

"How are you doing?" Nathan asked taking a seat next to his brother.

"Lets just say if this punch could turn into some Jack Daniels, I'd be having a much better time."

"Luke."

"It sucks Nathan. I can't help it, I just screw up. Again and again."

"Brooke knows you love her."

"No." Lucas told him. "I don't think she does."

"Things will come around Lucas." Nathan tried to help him out of his bitter mood.

"Yeah. Lets hope so." Lucas smiled faintly as he looked and saw his cup was empty. "I need a refill." and he got up and walked to the table where the bowl of punch was.

Nathan sighed, unhappy his brother was so down.

He looked over and saw Brooke and Peyton giggling in the corner. He decided he wanted to talk to her.

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nathan asked.

"Um, sure?" Brooke looked over at Peyton, making sure it would be okay.

"You can go. Don't worry I wont run off and start slicing."

Brooke's mouth fell open.

"Sorry bad joke." Peyton tried to laugh it off as she walked away.

"Yea?" Brooke looked over at Nathan.

"Its killing him you know."

"Nathan.."

"Brooke, he made a mistake. Just like you did. Just like everyone does."

"Twice. He made the same mistake. Twice."

"Its such a completely different situation. Just think about it. Honestly think about it. You really think it was a romantic kiss?"

"It was still a kiss." Brooke sighed.

"Yeah. Your right. It was a kiss, but _only_ a kiss."

"What does that mean Nathan?"

"You slept with Chris Keller Brooke, and Lucas forgave you in a day."

Brooke didn't say anything. She just listened.

"You teased him around with your non exclusive crap for weeks. And he listened, and did what you wanted, because he loved you. And he still does."

Brooke continued to keep quiet, however her eyes laid upon Lucas sitting alone.

"Peyton was shot Brooke. He saved her life. He doesn't have feelings for her. They are friends. Now unless you can sit here and look me in the eye, and tell me you don't love Lucas, I'm not going to let the subject drop."

"Nathan."

"Do you love my brother?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why aren't you with him Brooke. Your going to let your relationship drop because of this?"

Brooke looked over at Peyton who was talking with a couple of friends.

"I have to be there for Peyton." Brooke told him.

"Yeah, and you can be. So can Lucas."

"Let me talk to Peyton? I mean she just started this therapy thing. I'll talk to Lucas. I promise." she smiled.

Nathan nodded, pleased with himself. "You better."

Brooke giggled and walked over to Peyton when she saw she was talking to a familiar face.

Jake.

She quickly turned around and went to find Haley.

"Hey Peyton." He smiled with Jenny in his hands.

"Hi." she blushed.

"How are you?"

"I'm not going to lie. I feel awkward."

"Don't"

"Why not? I'm an idiot." she told him.

"Your not Peyton."

"Jake I cut myself... More then once."

Jake didn't say anything.

"I mean instead of dealing with my problems like regular people, I have to be a baby and hurt myself. Making people feel sorry for me."

"Hey." Jake grabbed her face gently. "We care about you. All of us. We want to help you, because we love you. Not because we feel sorry for you."

"Thanks." Peyton smiled. "But you hated me before you found about my problem. And so did Brooke. And now you guys are both around, being nice, trying to help."

"We never hated you Peyton." Jake told her. "We were both angry. And hurt."

Peyton started to tear up.

"We had a right to be Peyton."

"I know." Peyton nodded. " and I'm sorry."

"I know." Jake smiled kissing her forehead. "So, would you like to start over? I'll be honest. Its really hard being angry with you. I missed you like crazy."

Peyton gently kissed his cheek.

"Id love to."

Nathan walked up to Brooke and Haley. They were in the kitchen helping Deb clean up a few things. Nathan just smiled as he looked at Haley. Her hair was lightly pulled back and she just wore a normal tee shirt with a pair of jeans. She was so simple, yet so beautiful to him.

He walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Where have you been all night?" Haley giggled as she turned around, threw her arms around him, and kissed him.

"Just around. You having fun?"

"Yeah, I mean Karen and Keith are so happy. Everyone is enjoying themselfs. It feels like we haven't all been like this in so long."

Nathan looked around. "No, because we haven't."

Haley nodded as the two walked around hand in hand.

Deb looked at the two, thinking that only in a few months they would have their own baby shower. She smiled at the thought. Her, being a grandmother. She did think they were a bit young, but Haley was a strong women. Her son was a smart man. Together they would be great parents.

- - - -

The night flew by for them. They all chatted and laughed. Talked about baby names, and drank punch. It was around 11:30 when the last guest left.

Deb looked around at her house, it was a bit messy, but still it was a good night. She decided to just clean up the next day, but she had to wait for Keith to come back over to get the rest of the gifts.

She just pored her self a glass of punch and sat down reading a magazine.

- - -

Keith was on his way back to Deb's when he saw Brooke walking alone on the road. He pulled up next to her questioning why she was there.

"Brooke what are you doing out this late?"

"Oh, Hi Keith." She smiled. "Well me and Peyton decided to walk here and back, but halfway home I noticed I forgot my purse. So I'm on my way back to get it."

"Well hop on in, I'm going there too."

"Yeah?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Keith." She smiled getting in the front seen.

The two headed for Deb's house happy about their calming ,peaceful night.

However it was about to become, a night from hell.

Dan stood there,hidden, watching his once upon a time home. He saw the party, saw the people, the happy faces, and them leaving. He also herd Keith tell Deb he was going to be coming back. Which pleased him.

Dan was done living. His life sucked. He wanted to leave, and not run anymore.

He was full of cuts, scrapes, and bruises from his life. He had been living in the woods. He had no home, no money. Nothing.

He was ragged, dirty, and greasy. He did nothing, said nothing for hours.

He stood there, watching his once family, and friends in his old house.

He stood there with a gun in his hand.

Dan Scott planned to die this night.

Dan Scott planned to kill himself, right there. In his old house.

However, Dan Scott was not planning to be the only one to die this night.

**DUN DUN DUN...uh ohh whats going to happen?**

**LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	29. Bang

**Here is an update, oh and for those of you that asked, Haley did not tell Nathan that she is preggers yet. Just to let you know. Review please!**

"Okay, no, I can't eat any more." Brooke told them as she slid her plate away.

Her and Keith arrived, and they all started to talk. Deb offered a piece of chocolate cake, and as much as Brooke wanted to say no. Her desire for chocolate was just to strong.

"Well I hope you liked it." Deb smiled.

"It was so good. I'm just going to have to work it off tomorrow. I ate so much tonight." Brooke laughed.

"Alright then I guess we'll be going." Keith told them.

Before anyone could say anything the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is that?" Deb asked about to get up to get it.

"I'll get it." Brooke told them. " you just keep sitting."

Deb nodded as Brooke walked down to the door.

"She's a good kid." Deb told Keith.

"Yeah, she is. Bit crazy. But a good kid."

Deb giggled.

"Hello sweet heart. Long time no see." a dark voice came from behind.

Deb and Keith turned around to see Dan holding a gun up to Brooke's head and holding her by the arm. He had a cold look in his eye and Brooke's cheek was already covered with tears.

"Dan...what, what are you doing." Deb cried out.

"I saw you were all having a party. I just wanted to join." he said, with no emotion.

"Come on Dan. Don't do anything stupid." Keith told him walking a little closer. "Let Brooke go."

"Why? Why should I let any of you go. You are all part of why I'm here. You all think I'm a monster. So it's about time I start fucking acting like a monster isn't it!" he screamed.

"Dan please!" Deb cried.

"I should just pull this trigger right now. Send this pretty little girl's head right off."

"Please. Please." That was all Brooke could say in between tears.

"Enough of the tears." Dan rolled his eyes and smiled at Keith, with that sick twisted grin.

Feeling like slow motion Keith saw Dan's finger reached to the trigger and pushed it.

They all froze, not moving.

Dan bent down to Brooke's ear. "Boom." he whispered in her ear.

She let out a huge cry, her knees shaking as Dan threw her to the ground. Keith put her behind him as she continued to sob.

Dan just laughed, reached into his pocket and put actual bullets in it.

"It wasn't loaded?" Brooke cried out.

"Nope." Dan told her.

"You sick bastard." She whispered.

"So I'm told." he growled.

Brooke's hands were shaking but she gently, as quietly as she could reached her hand into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. It was to hard to try and dial 911 so she just pressed the redial button and prayed somebody would answer. She placed it under the table and stood up hiding behind Keith.

- - -

Lucas sat on Nathan's couch with him and Haley. They all were hanging out after the party just enjoying one another's company.

"Okay, well I'm tired." Haley yawned as she hugged Lucas, and kissed Nathan goodnight.

"Night Hales." Lucas called out.

"Night!"

"Tonight was fun." Nathan said to Lucas.

"Yeah," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Hey, Brooke said she was going to talk to you. And it seemed good too."

"Thanks." Lucas smiled.

Lucas herd his phone ringing and he was surprised to see it was Brooke who was calling.

"That was fast." Lucas laughed showing Nathan who was calling.

"What are you doing? Answer it!" Nathan told him.

"Should I? Or should I wait, let her have to call me back again? See if she really cares for me."

"No dumbass." Nathan laughed. "Answer the phone."

Lucas looked at his for a few more seconds and decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Dan please, please put down that gun."

"I'm sorry Keith. I can't do that."

"Please." Brooke pleaded.

"NO!"

"Oh my god." Lucas said out loud.

"what?" Nathan asked.

Lucas put the phone on speaker, letting Nathan hear the voices. And the one in particular, the voice of Dan.

"There at your house Nathan!" Lucas yelled.

Both boys took off out the front door and Nathan sped his way to the house.

"Keith, you.. You are my brother." Dan started. "And I know how horrible I was to you. But I did not deserve for you to try and murder me."

Deb gasped and looked at Keith, who kept his eyes on Dan.

"Then I try and get my revenge, and now I'm a monster. I'm the horrible one when you did the same damn thing, just months earlier!" Dan yelled slamming his hand down on the table. "But no, its always me. I'm always the bad guy. And I'm sick of it. God dammit I am sick of it!"

Dan pointed the gun up at Keith and he took a deep breathe.

"Please don't! Brooke cried out, but Keith pushed her behind him again.

Lucas and Nathan just pulled up to the house and ran right in side, to see Dan with the gun in Keith's face.

"NO!" Lucas yelled running in the house.

Dan looked back pointing the gun back and fourth at his son's and his brother.

"Well, well, well, looks like my boys get to see their uncle and daddy die on the same night."

Nathan and Lucas just looked at each other and cringed at the last sentence.

"I just think you should all know, Keith isn't a hero. Keith is a criminal, just like me. See were really not that different Keith. All along, we really are the same."

"No you aren't." Deb said from behind.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Deb." Keith called out to her.

"He should know the truth. This low life should know what a fool he is making himself look like."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dan asked.

"Keith didn't try to kill you Dan." Deb shouted. "I did! I tried to kill you, and every god damn day I wished it would of worked. I wished you would of burnt to death in that dealership. Everyone knows you deserved it!"

Dan just stood their, staring at all of them.

"So if your going to kill someone, you leave them alone Dan. You leave my family alone! You want some revenge? I'm right here."

"Mom!" Nathan shouted walking closer.

"You bitch." Dan glared at her and pointed the gun at her.

"Mom!" Nathan called again.

"I'll shoot her Nathan. Step back!" Dan screamed.

Lucas walked up and grabbed his brothers arm, making sure he stayed back. He was fearing for his life.

"Dad! Dad please don't do this. Please we can talk. We can do anything. Please don't shoot her." Nathan begged.

Dan just kept his eye on the gun and Deb.

"Come on Dan, just put the gun down and we can fix this."

Dan started to lower the gun.

"Thank god." Lucas whispered under his breathe.

Dan continued to lower the gun but stopped, he looked around at everyone and started to chuckle.

"You think I'm and idiot?" Dan snapped as he lifted his arm and pulled the trigger. Causing the bullet to explode with force out of the gun and hit Deb straight in the chest, causing her to fall to the ground.

"NO!" Keith shouted as he ran to Deb.

Nathan just stood their he couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He just slowly saw his mom fall to the ground, and the blood just oozing out of her body.

"Mom." was all he could say.

Brooke just turned her face away and cried into her hands, horrified at what she just saw.

Nathan felt his heart pumping. He couldn't help it he felt himself jump on top of his father and punch him, hit after hit. He could feel himself screaming and his hands bleeding.

Lucas grabbed his brother and tried to pull him off.

Dan smacked Nathan across the face causing him to fall to the ground. He stood up and had the gun pointing at Nathan.

However Nathan couldn't help himself he still ran right towards his father, who just was about to pull the trigger.

"NATHAN!" Lucas screamed as he pushed his brother as hard as he could as he herd the crackling from the gun go off, and the enormous amount of pain he got from the left side of his body. He tried yelling out, but all he could hear was Nathan, Brooke, and Keith yelling out his name. Lucas tried to say it was going to be okay. Try to tell them he'd be fine, but he couldn't. He just herd their voices going faint, and their faces being taken over by darkness.

Dan's heart dropped. He couldn't believe he actually did it. When he shot Keith, he didn't feel like this, he felt good, happy. But now, he felt, he felt, unbelievably guilty.

"I..I'm sorry." Dan whispered as he brought the gun to his chest as well and pulled the trigger, causing him to fall to the ground as well.

Brooke held Lucas's head in her knees as she cried out for him to wake up. Nathan and Keith tried to stop the bleeding. Keith looked back at Deb. He wished he could help her, but he knew she was dead. But their was still hope for Lucas, he had to save him. He had too.

"Lucas, come on. Hold on Lucas. Hold on!" Nathan called out to him. His hands drenched in his blood.

They could hear the police sirens coming closer by the minute, but every minute they took, Lucas's pulse was growing weaker and weaker.


	30. Fight Like Hell

** Sorry it took so long. i had a lot on my plate.. tell me if you like this. i decided to make thi s alittle longer then i first thought it would be. not like SO much longer, but a good length. i got some ideas left in me :) Review and let me know what you think!**

It had been three hours. Probably the three longest hours Brooke had ever had to wait. She sat there in the waiting room, waiting for Lucas to come out of surgery. She just kept replaying that image in her head, over and over. She wiped away a tear and looked over at Haley and Nathan. They were sitting there, both of them. Just staring off into space.

"This is my fault Hales." Nathan looked over at her.

"Nathan, no its not." she grabbed his hand. "You can't think that."

"Dan was trying to shoot me. And Lucas...he...he pushed me out of the way."

"Lucas loves you Nathan."

Before Nathan could say anything else a doctor entered the room.

"Is my son out of surgery?" Karen asked immediately.

"No, I'm sorry Mrs. Roe." the doctor answered. "They are trying very hard with Lucas, however he lost a lot of blood. They are trying to repair everything."

Karen nodded unhappily.

"What about my mom?" Nathan asked.

They doctors stood their silent for a minute.

"When the paramedics came, they said she still had a pulse. They said their was still a chance."

"I'm sorry Nathan. There was just to much damage."

"But they said there was a chance." Nathan's voice cracked.

The doctor just nodded his head.

Nathan turned his head and tried to hide his tears. How could this be happening? Why was this happening. He didn't say anything to anyone, he avoided eye contact with them all. He just picked up his pace and walked right out of the hospital.

"Nathan wait!" Haley called trying to go after him when she felt a tug at the arm and saw it was Brooke.

" I think he needs to be alone Haley."

Haley had tears streaming down her eyes and Brooke brought her into a warm hug as the two girls cried as well as the rest of the people in the room.

"There is one more thing." the doctor spoke up.

"Yes?" Keith asked.

"Dan Scott has just come out of surgery, we are waiting for him to wake up. But it looks like he is going to survive."

Everyone was to shocked to say anything, of course Dan was alive. That smug son of bitch just doesn't die. He just doesn't die.

- - -

Nathan sat on the end of his bed looking at a picture of his mom and him, when he was just a little boy. She looked so beautiful, so young. So happy.

Of course the police wouldn't let him in through the front door, the downstairs being inspected and blocked off, because it was indeed now a crime scene. There was a way he could get in te house by using the drain pipe.

Nathan sat there tears brushing his cheeks, as he looked down at what was now the only thing he had left of his mother. A damn photograph.

He stroke it gently and just replayed that image of earlier in his head over and over.

"Mom." He cried out before laying down on his bed and screaming into the pillow.

- - -

Peyton and Jake ran in the room, as soon as they herd the news they came rushing.

"Brooke!" Peyton called out, seeing her best friend sitting on a chair, hugging her knees, staring off into space.

"Brooke." She repeated sitting down next to her rubbing her shoulder.

"His heart stopped... Twice." Brooke whispered.

"Is he.."

"No. He pulled through Peyton. Lucas is...alive."

Peyton saw Brookes hands starting to shake. And tears continued to fall from her cheek.

"Brooke that's great. He's going to be fine."

Brooke nodded and leaned on Peyton's shoulder and continued to sob.

They were disrupted by Nathan, finally coming back.

"Nathan, he's okay." Jake told him.

Nathan nodded and walked past them, right into his brothers room.

Haley, Keith, and Karen were all in there. Haley was staring down at her best friend, as Keith and Karen continued to talk to the doctors.

"Nathan." Haley smiled.

He walked up behind her looking down at his unconscious brother.

"How's he doing."

"Not as good as we'd like. But were pretty sure he'll recover quickly.

"Pretty sure?" Nathan asked.

"Well Mr. Scott nothing can be certain in a hospital."

"Well that is your job isn't it? Saving people. Making sure there okay."

"Nathan." Haley nudged him.

"Were doing our best Mr Scott."

"Well I know I'd feel a lot better if you were more then pretty sure about my brother's condition. This town already lacks in its police department, I hope it just doesn't suck as bad in this hospital."

"Nate." Keith looked at him.

"They had him wondering around here for months. And they did nothing! They searched for a while, then gave it. Some great fucking safe environment. Now thanks to that were here. My brother is lying in a hospital room and my mom is dead. Gone. Forever. Not coming back. And I'd appreciated if the same thing didn't happen to my brother. Sorry if that's to fucking much to ask."

With that Nathan took another look at his brother and walked past the doctor, nudging him as he did so and flung the door open and walked right past Brooke, Peyton, and Jake again. Out the door, he had just entered.

Haley bent her head as a tear fell from her cheek.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to the doctor.

He just nodded and left them alone.

"Poor Nathan." Keith shook his head.

"I don't know what were going to do."

"Who, you and Nathan?"

"He's so angry. So hurt. He's, he's not ready for this."

"Ready for what?"

"A baby."

- - - -

Nathan sat on the bench bouncing the ball up and down, again and again. Hours and hours it had been.

"You could set some sort of a record doing that." Brooke called out from behind.

He looked over and the saw her walking up.

"Hey Brooke sorry I was just about to go and check on Lucas. I'll catch up with you later." getting up and ready to walk away

"I was just there. Sadly, no change." Brooke told him. "So there is no excuse for you now."

"What?"

"Come on Nathan. It's been three days since Lucas has been hospitalized. And you've been avoiding everyone, and everything. Even Haley."

Nathan just stared at her.

"You know she came to me crying last night."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She was hurt you weren't letting her in. Hurt that she was afraid she couldn't help you. She was to afraid to say anything. Afraid to upset you. Or hurt you any more.

"Haley's never the problem." he mumbled.

"She thinks she might be...in the way."

"Its just hard Brooke. I..I don't know what to do. My mom is dead because of him. And that sick bastard gets to live. I don't know how I can live with that."

"You don't"

"What?" he asked looking over at her.

"You fight like hell to punish him Nathan. You fight like hell."


	31. Some many crimes, so little time

**muahahah, an update. I kinda like this one. its going in a diff direction. But first off lets jsut talk about our One Tree Hill, for just a second. HOLY DRAMA LAMA! its getting so good right? i mean, DEREK IS CRAZY!!! i so cannot wait until next week. i really hope Peyton is going to be okay. Okay, i'm like going nuts. i really love my One Tree Hill. **

**Oh, and just a heads up, after this story, i'm thinking about writing a Leyton one :) just thinking of some ideas. But any whoo, here is my update, please leave reviews, please.! MUAH!**

Dan sat himself up as best he could. His gunshot wasn't hurting as bad that day.

"Hello Mr. Scott." the nurse smiled slightly as she walked in. "Lets check out the wound."

She carefully undid the bandage, as started to clean it up, then recover it with a clean new bandage.

"Um.. Excuse me." he asked her.

"yes?"

"Is..Is there any possible way I could see my son?"

The nurse looked up at him, not with sympathy which is what he would expect from a nurse. Nurses are supposed to always try and make you feel as best they can. Right?

No, but instead. She glared at him. Withy icy eyes. And then she did something Dan couldn't believe. He saw her lips go into a slight curve as she started to giggle, in a mocking way.

"Are you joking?"

"Ma'am, he's my son."

"The son that you shot sir. That son no longer exists."

"What?"

"He _died_. Earlier this evening."

Dan felt his hear drop, right into his stomach. Dead? NO. NO!

"What..umm."

The nurse just finished Dan up and walked out the door and with a slam shut.

Dan felt his lip start to quiver as he quickly realized, the amount of trouble that was about to become him. He was in fact a murderer. He had tried to kill Keith. He killed Deb. Now Lucas? His oldest son. But he didn't mean to. It was an accident.

Dan stared off into space as he herd the door enter, and three detectives enter.

"Mr. Scott I'm.."

"I know. Detectives. You're hear to ask questions. I'll answer them. I'll sit here, until I'm better. I'll go to jail, and face charges with the death of my son, my wife, the attempted murder of my brother. Charges of kidnap, assault, and god knows what else. Most likely I'll plead guilty. Because I really don't give a shit about me or my life anymore. I'm dirt, I'm scum. I"m a murderer and I'm to damn ashamed to look at myself in the mirror. I'll probably get the death penalty, which to mean, seems just fucking peachy."

"Very well then Mr. Scott. Oh, and just to let you know. Lucas Scott is not dead. Lucky for you, _he_ survived."

Dan's eyes darted up at the detectives.

"But..the nurse said that I.."

"She isn't very happy with you right now Mr. Scott. She wanted to make you squirm. Make you suffer."

Dan slammed his fist against the bed.

"God dammit! I am suffering."

The detective eyed up Dan, and leaned in to his ear.

"Not even close." he whispered before walking out. Leaving Dan alone in his room, to wallow in his own self pity.

Dan's room was always guarded. Two cops were always standing outside, making sure the son of a bitch stayed in place. After he was at least, okay to start walking around. He would be sent off to jail, exactly where he belonged.

- -

Nathan took a deep breathe before he opened the door. He was shaky. Nervous, and he kept having to wipe his palms on his jeans. They kept getting sweaty. He was relieved that Brooke came with him, but still he was nervous. He had never done anything like this before.

Beside him Brooke was just as nervous. How could the two of them be doing this? How could the two of them even come up with this plan? It was so unhealthy crazy, that Brooke felt like she should of kicked her own ass for agreeing to it.

However, with the both of them, there was a stillness. They were calm, in a certain way. Of course they were scared shitless about the results of their little "plain". But they felt this was the right way. So of course they weren't going to turn away. Their hearts would be racing. The blood rushing fast through their veins.

Brooke grabbed onto Nathan's jacket as they entered the old hotel. It was no doubt unbelievably creepy, which made Brooke want to curl up in a little ball and scream. It was smelly, dirty, and grimy. All in one.

They continued to walk to room number 102.

Nathan cleared his throat and knocked carefully on the door, after making sure nobody else was around.

A gruffy looking middle aged man opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he yawned, clearly he had just woken up from a nap.

"Hi, I..um we need your help?"

The man just looked at the two and laughed.

"What you to kids the ones that Jimmy sent up? Looking for some ecstasy was it? Boy, Jimmy didn't say your girl was a hottie. You come on in, and as a special bonus price, I'll throw in a rubber, so you too can have your own little fun later."

"Ew." Brooke disgustingly looked at him.

"Um. No. That's not why were here. We don't know a Jimmy." Nathan told him.

"Then what the hell is it?"

Nathan leaned in, so he could be more quiet.

"We need your help, we want to kill my father."


	32. Yet, another bloddy lip

Nathan just sighed as he sat iced his lip. He squinted looking in the mirror, at his black eye, and the bloody lip. He just couldn't help but laugh.

"You find this funny?" Brooke snapped at him, as she was bandaging his knuckles, stopping them from bleeding.

"We're ridiculous, you know that right? I mean, how could we ever thought that would work? It just boggles my mind Brooke. It really does."

Brook shrugged.

"We were mad Nathan. Hurt, and we wanted revenge. You can't really blame us."

Nathan nodded and shook his head. Sighing over how stupid they were, and the danger they put themselves in.

_What did you just say to me kid._

"_We want you to kill my father."_

_Without any warning the man struck Nathan as hard as he could in the face, and Nathan fell down so hard and so quickly he almost got whiplash._

"_Hey!" Brooke yelled_ _running over to Nathan. _

_The man shoved her and picked up Nathan and continued to hit him. However Nathan hit back. It was a down right brawl right in the middle of the hallway. _

"_Help, somebody, help!" Brooke yelled running down the hallway._

_Thankfully she was herd and the fight was broken up, and Brooke and Nathan were thrown out._

"Well, lets just say, you can really hold your own Nathan." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, I guess all that practice with Lucas over the years really helped."

Brooke's smile faded.

"We should go to him Nathan. I mean Haley is probably a worried mess. And maybe, if we're lucky, Lucas is awake."

Nathan nodded. They waited another fifteen minutes as Brooke finished cleaning Nathan up.

"Well this is going to be hell of a story to explain." Brooke smiled as she finished up.

"Well I was um actually wondering if you..we could um"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks. I just don't want any lectures or yelling or anything."

Brooke put out her hand. "Deal."

Nathan shook it as he got up and threw his ice away.

Brooke was getting her Jacket on when Nathan's cell started to ring.

"Nathan." She called out.

No answer.

Brooke shrugged as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Nathan walked back upstairs taking his time to look around Peyton's house. He hadn't been there in a while. He was wondering where Peyton was too. Brooke and him had been there for about an hour, and she wasn't here. He knew she was probably in the hospital but he was still curious.

He walked into the room seeing Brooke on the floor shaking, and the phone to her ear.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" he ran to her.

She opened her mouth to answer but all she could do was cry.

Nathan took the phone from her.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Hello! Damn, should I be curious why you are with my girl friend? And why I couldn't get in touch with her, and why she is answering your cell phone? I mean I know you think she is hot, but putting the moves on her while I'm unconscious due to a bullet wound? Come on that's a new low for you bro."

Nathan's lips curved into a smile.

"Lucas!"

**Review?**


	33. New Life

Finally the day had come. Lucas was getting out of the hospital. It had been about 2 and a half weeks, and Lucas thought he was going crazy.

"Finally I'm free!" Lucas joked as he walked in side.

"Easy now cowboy." Brooke hugged him gently.

"Sorry, but you have no idea how great this feels. I mean, I hate hospitals. I really do."

"Yeah, well lets just hope you don't have to visit them anytime soon." Nathan told him.

Lucas smiled and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So we should do something, something fun. With us four."

"Like what buddy?" Haley asked.

"Oh I don't know. Lets go see a movie, go out to eat. Something we haven't done in a while." Lucas smiled.

"Well maybe we should wait, you know until you are all better. I don't think your mom would like the idea of you going out, after just getting home."

"I'm fine Brooke."

"Lucas, you have a bullet wound."

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate it, if you could stop reminding me."

Lucas could see her hurt expression.

"Look I'm sorry. It's just, everyone keeps reminding me. And telling me all the negative things about it. I mean. I'm alive, I made it."

Everyone was silent. Ever since Lucas woke up, and he had been different. They were afraid he'd be very disturbed. Angry. Scared. However he was acting like everything was fine. He was joking around, talking about how they all need to go out and have fun, talking about how things could of been worse.

"Why is everyone so depressed? I mean Dan is caught, he is going to Jail. I'm fine and ..."

"Deb isn't." Haley cut him off. "Dammit Lucas, I've been trying to be patient with you, but you are being really insensitive. Deb is dead. And Nathan is trying to be there for you, and all you keep doing is trying to act like this isn't a big deal."

Lucas was silent.

"Luke don't worry about it man. I mean I'm glad your okay..."

"Yeah, um I'm going to lay down."

"What?" Nathan asked, surprised that he cut him off.

"I'm tired. I'll talk to you guys later alright?"

Nathan opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What the hell was up with his brother?

Lucas walked in to the bed room and shut the door, leaving his three friends standing there in shock.

"That's not Lucas." Brooke shook her head.

"Nathan I'm sorry." Haley hugged him. "He is just dealing with this in a really different way."

Nathan nodded, trying not to show how this bothered him.

"He'll be fine. He always is."

"Well I think I'm going to wait here until he wakes up again. Maybe then he'll actually want to talk."

"You sure you'll be okay if we leave?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Haley and nodded agreed and walked home, hand in hand.

"Are you okay babe?" Haley asked as they stopped at the river court taking a seat at the bench.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You haven't really talked much about your mom."

"What's there to talk about? She is dead. But at least she is finally away from Dan."

"But you have to miss her."

"I do, I do a lot. I know it isn't fair either. It kills me because I really never got to tell her how much I loved her. And how much I respected her. I know she made me mad, and I got pissed at her a lot. But she really was a hero, she had to deal with Dan all her life, and she did stay with him as long as she did, for me. I know I say I hated her, and I ignored her a lot. But she was my mom ya know? And I really loved her. And this situation just sucks. It really does, but for once I'm not going to put my own feelings aside, and try to help Lucas. I mean usually when I'm sad, or pissed, I sure as hell show it. Well not now. Lucas needs me, and I know my mom would want me to help him. So I am, and I just hope he is okay. "

Haley smiled and snuggled into his arms.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he kissed her.

"And I know, no matter what happens with us, or our families, and whatever life throws at us, we'll be okay. Because our love is that strong. And we can get through anything."

"Me to Haley. Me too."

"Good, because there is um, there is something I want to tell you." she said with a big smile.

"What?"

"We are going to be parents Nathan. I'm, well, I'm pregnant."

Haley's heart skipped a beat. She told him. She actually did it, she was so afraid of how he would react, so afraid he's be angry, and be disappointed. Not be ready.

However Nathan's eyes were beaming and he was smiling so brightly.

"You mean.. I'm..I'm going to be a dad." he practically shouted.

Haley nodded.

"Oh my god!" Nathan yelled picking up Haley and spinning her around.

" I love you Haley. I love you so much. And I promise you right here right now, I'm going to be the best dad I can be."

Haley squealed with delight and hugged him tightly. "I know you will Nathan."

"Wow," He smiled taking a seat and lightly grabbing her tummy. "There is a baby in there. Our little baby."

Haley nodded and smiled looking up at her husband.

"I love you Nathan."

Nahtan kissed her.

They stayed there for hours, just talking about names, what they wanted, god parents. Just talking about the beauty of them bringing a new life into the world.


	34. Father to son chat

Lucas laid on his bed throwing a rubber ball on the wall, with his good arm. The ball would bounce back to him. It was three in the morning and he couldn't sleep. Ever since he got out of the hospital he had trouble closing his eyes. When he did it just brought him back to that night. The gunshots. The pain. The tears. It was all to much.

"You know, if you hit that thing any harder, you are going to put a whole in the wall." Keith smiled from the door way.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"Nah, I mean I'm always up at three in the am."

"Sorry."

Keith took a seat next to Lucas.

"Talk to me Lucas. How's your head."

"My head's fine, its my shoulder that got shot." Lucas joked.

"That's not funny Lucas."

Lucas didn't say anything.

"Listen Luke, you're worrying a lot of people. I mean, you aren't being yourself and I know you've been through a really tough time, but don't keep it all bottled up inside of you. People all around you want to help you."

" Keith if you don't mind, I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

Keith sighed. His nice attempt at trying to help out Lucas, failed again.

"Good night Lucas."

Lucas relaxed until he was positive Keith was asleep. He then tip toed out of his room, and took the car to a place where he least expected himself. He walked in and when he asked to be taken to the room, they all gave him shocked looks, but none the less, they took him there.

He was basically all alone. Who the hell goes to a jail at three in the morning?

He took a deep breathe when he saw Dan sitting down on the opposite end of the glass, he picked up the phone as Dan did the same.

" You look happy." Lucas started.

"Lucas.."

"No I mean it. I mean, jail. Its doing you good."

"Why are you here?"

"What? I can't check up on dear old daddy? Just seeing how you were."

"Well, to your satisfaction, I'm miserable. Down right miserable. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I have nightmares about what I did every night. I cry because I'm sad. I yell because I'm angry. I know I've screwed up a lot Lucas. And yeah, it sucks. My life sucks, and I'm getting everything I deserve. I know that."

"No. No you aren't getting half of what you deserve. Do you really understand what you did? You shot not one, not two, but three fucking people."

"Lucas I know that."

"And you think that jail time is what you deserve? Hell no Dan. No way in hell."

"How is Nathan?"

"Who the hell do you think he is? You killed his mother, then you shot his brother. All in one night."

"Well you two need to stick with each other. You're brothers. You need to always be close, and take care of one another."

"Thanks for the fatherly advice, what's next? If he pisses me off shoot him?"

"You know I never used to be like this. I never was a monster. I was a happy, loving carefree guy, like yourself Lucas. I loved life, and I loved myself. Pretty soon that all changed, before I could even realize it."

"So what? Your way of fixing it is killing people? Making them listen by gun point?"

"All I'm saying Lucas is be careful."

"Be careful? For what."

"You have my blood Lucas. What's the saying again? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree? Well lets just say I wont be that surprised if you aren't in here in a few years down the road."

Lucas looked up and say that evil smirk on his face.

"I will never be like you. Ever. You hear me?"

"We'll see son. We'll see."

Dan continued to grin and then signaled the guard over to tell him they were done.

"This chat was good son, I hope to see you soon, I mean I'm sure I'll see you at my hearing which is in a few months. Come by to support the pop." Dan smiled hanging up the phone and standing up.

"Hey." Lucas called to him, causing Dan to pick it up once more.

"Yes?"

"Don't drop the soap, Dad."


	35. Bye, Bye,Bye

**Here ya goooooo review please :) oh and MERRRY CHRISTMAS!**

"So today is the day."

"Yeah."

"How do you feel?"

"Honestly. I don't know."

"Same here."

"I'm happy, yet sad. Pissed, but relived."

"It's what he deserves.'

"That's for sure."

Both Lucas and Nathan sighed. Yes, today was the day. The day their father was to be killed. It had been a year and a half. With all of the court dates, the trials, and the waiting and anticipation. The day had come.

"Lets go." Nathan told Lucas. They were both sitting at the beach house looking out at the waves crashing down.

They walked back into the living room to join Peyton,Jake, Haley, Brooke, and the newest edition to the Scott family, baby Dillian. Who was a year and a couple months old.

"Okay baby you be good for Mrs. Jacobs okay?" Haley told Dillian.

He nodded and giggled as he ran up to his father.

"Dada look." he showed a picture of just colors mushed together.

"Wow you did this?"

Dillian nodded.

"Its awesome Dillian. Daddy is going to take this with him okay?"

Dillian kissed his dad as Nathan handed him to the babysitter.

They all made their ways to their cars as they finally reached their destination. Keith and Karen were already there, as long as others.

They took their seats and sat in silence. There was no use in talking. What was there to say. No words could make any one feel any better. Yeah, they wanted this. But still, how could you be happy seeing someone be killed.

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and sighed. His hand touched his bullet wound. He wanted to remind himself of what his father did to him. Remind him to not feel any sadness or remorse, but to feel anger and hate.

He had completely recovered physically, but emotionally was another story. He was dealing with it day by day, as everyone else was. It wasn't easy for any body, however it had to be done. There was no stopping it.

The curtain was opened and Haley didn't mean to gasp so loud but it had scared her. Because before her was not the Dan Scott they all new. He was so much older looking, the majority of his hair had turned into a shade of grey. He was grimy looking, his hair was greasy and it looked liked he hadn't run a come in it for months, which he probably didn't.

He turned his head and he and Nathan and made eye contact. Then he gave him that look. That sick evil twisted smile he always had. He was minutes away from dying and still was trying to piss his son off.

Nathan just shook his head as Dan's eyes shifted over to Lucas's. Dan continued with the smile and then mouthed the words "I love you" to him, which made Lucas almost want to vomit right there.

Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand harder trying to calm him down. Lucas just sucked it up and stared on.

A man came into the room with Dan and attached to him to the certain materials and then it was time. The man put the needle in and then it was only minutes they had to wait until Dan was gone, forever.

Karen couldn't help but tear up. She wiped away a tear so nobody would see she was crying. She was so angry at herself. How dare she cry at this. He was a murderer. He shot her boy. HE killed her friend. He kidnaped Haley. He shot Keith.

Dan was laying there, and they all expected him to close his eyes and be done with it. However he put his hands together and started clapping. Slow and first, then he sped it up he clapped louder and louder and then started to laugh.

"I'll miss you family." he snickered.

They all just shook their head in disgust as they watched him get weaker and then being hardly able to move. Then he slowly shut his eyes, and the man came in to tell them he was dead.

It was weird. They all had counted down the days for this. They waited until finally he could be gone. The monster would be dead. But now that it happened, and they didn't know how to react. Because now it was certain.

Dan Scott was gone. And never coming back.


	36. Happiness

Lucas sipped at his Shirley Temple watching on as his mother and Keith danced happily in each others arms. It was finally the day, the day the two exchanged vows and were married. It was a beautiful wedding and they had said some loving vows and now was the reception. They danced together as he thought that his mother looked like a princess in a fairytale. She was so happy and so carefree, and he was happy for her.

They waited a good three months since the death of Dan, and then thought the wait was over. Everyone was there, laughing and enjoying the day for the two of them.

"Lucayy." his younger sister called out to him from behind.

Lucas turned around to see Brooke holding her and walking up wrapping an arm around him.

"today is beautiful." she smiled as Lucas took Cassie.

"Yeah, everything about it is great."

"I'm so happy for them." she smiled looking as Keith and Karen danced lovingly.

"Yeah, they deserve this."

"So do you Lucas. I mean are you happy? Because nobody deserves at as much as you do."

Lucas took a deep breathe and smiled. He looked on at his brother and best friend smiled and played peekaboo with their son, and gave each other sweet kisses. They were a beautiful family and they were happy. In fact so happy that Nathan had told Lucas earlier that day that he and Haley enjoyed being a family so much, they were trying again for another child.

Then his eyes skimmed across as he saw Peyton and Jake holding hands. They were smiling and giggling at one another as they enjoyed some time to their selves. Together both of them were raising Jenny. Peyton had promised she would be there for her for everything. In was pretty certain Nikki was not coming back soon, and both Jake and Peyton knew that Jenny needed a mother, and Peyton was more then happy to be that role model. She learned so much everyday and enjoyed it more then anything. She was truly happy.

Then Lucas looked at his mother and his new step father. They stared lovingly into each others eyes, smiling and being all googly eyed at one another. They had known Dan the longest and even though he was a murder, kindnapper, and an all around son of a bitch, when he died things were tough. They didn't want to feel guilty, but they were good people and sometimes got saddened by the fact that such a good guy that he once was, turned into something so evil.

Together Keith and Karen had created Cassie, who Lucas loved. She was so angelic and such a good kid. He was very proud of her and knew she was going to grow up and be a beautiful lady. She was growing even more each day and Lucas smiled every time he thought about her. She was the same age as Dillian who Lucas equally was proud of. He spoiled the two rotten. Haley was always joking how every time Lucas would come over Dillian would immediately be expecting a toy, money, or candy. And every time he was right.

Then Lucas he thought about Deb. She was such a beautiful soul and did not deserve to be killed. However they all took their own time dealing with the fact that she was gone. They mourned and grieved but they were proud of Deb. They remembered all of the wonderful things she had done, and even in her darkest days she was a women who did things because she cared about her family. She had died a hero and they were proud of her. Deb would always be remembered in their hearts and loved forever.

Lucas then looked down at his beautiful girlfriend. She smiled at him and kissed his lips and squeezed onto him. He was a lucky man. Throughout all of this they had bonded and had gotten so much closer, his heart actually ached when he didn't see her. They had made plans about the future and in a few months were going to be moving in together. They knew they belonged together, and even through all the tough times, they knew they could survive anything.

"Yes." Lucas finally answered her.

"What?"

"I'm happy Brooke." he smiled.

"Good." she snuggled into him. " You desevere it."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I think we all do."

And it was the truth. They all deserved happiness. And they all finally got it, they were all happy.

**THE END.**

So thatsssss it, haha crazy ride i gues syou can say. I want to say thanks to everyone who took their time to comment me :) Ummm i had fun writing this, even though i should have taken more time on it. I got a review that really made me think about how to help with writing stories and all, so with Dangerously Into you, i'm really trying to take my time, GO CHECK IT OUT :), and i'm goign to be coming out with another story soon, which will be SO FUN haha can't wait! love yaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
